Glee season 4
by glost
Summary: 15 episode arc.AU with Dave, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany as returning seniors; every chapter is an episode
1. Episode 1

GLEE season 4 Episode 1: "A New Year"  
I do not own glee or any songs That were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me,where as glee characters belong to the show respectively Josh(Blake from the glee project)  
Carmen(Lily from the glee project)  
Scene 1  
Tina was pushing Artie down the halls of the school.  
Artie: Yes! Finally our senior year of high school.  
Tina: I know what you mean here I am single and on top of the food chain.  
Artie: Wait what? What happened to Mike?  
Tina:He was settling for a college he hated for me so I had to let him go.  
Artie: Aw, why you two gave me hope.  
Tina: I know but it was time. I didn't want to linger on, when I knew we were going to be over sometime in the future. Let him live his life.  
Artie: So then your single?  
Tina: Why, yes I am Mr. Abrams.  
Artie: Wait, wait, listen I just know I want this year to be the best ever. Last year we won nationals and everyone loves us now.  
Random Jocks walk up to them and Slushie them.  
Jock: Welcome back senior losers.  
Tina: Everyone, huh?  
Artie: Maybe everyone forgot.

Scene 2  
Puck was walking down the hall smiling and giving nods.  
Puck:(Thats right ladies and gents, Puck is back for one last year. I don't really care if I didn't graduate. I just get to scope out all the chicks i didn't get to sleep with last year so they can have on last ride and Puckfasa.)  
He scopes the halls but changes his expression when he sees Quinn.  
Puck: Quinn!  
Quinn: Puck.  
Puck: What are you doin' here?  
Quinn: Going to school.  
Puck: What happened?  
Quinn: When I was in the hospital, I missed about a month and halfs work that I never caught up on.  
Puck: Oh sorry.  
Quinn: Its fine I get to be in my least favorite place with my most favorite people again so.  
She smiled. They begin walking toward the choir room.  
Puck: You joining glee again?  
Quinn: Yeah, you?  
Puck: Hell yeah, no Lady Hummel, Berry big mouth, Dumb Senior, or Black Chick. That means it is going to be a fun year.  
Quinn: And more solos for us.  
Puck and Quinn walk into the choir room and see a tall blonde teen wearing a varsity jacket and jeans next to a girl with dark hair wearing a dress with knee high socks and flats.  
Puck: Oh my god, They had off spring.  
Puck and Quinn stand a the entrance staring at them.

Scene 3  
Will: Alright guys settle down I have two new members to introduce to you.  
Tina is standing cleaning herself and Artie off next to the band. Rory is sitting with Sugar in the first row. Joe is behind them with Brittany sitting in the same row a few seats away from him. Puck and Quinn walk in and sit in the last row.  
Will: First is…  
Harmony: Me, hi I'm Harmony.  
She gives a big smile.  
Harmony: You all may not know me. Well except for Puck.  
Puck widened his eyes as everyone especially Quinn gives him a look.  
Puck: I swear I didn't touch her.  
Harmony: Oh, no sorry. Let me explain, I'm Harmony Hudson. I'm Finn's little cousin.  
Puck: Oh right little Harm.  
Will: Well then. It's nice to meet you. I hope you have some of your cousin's talent.  
Harmony: Correction. He has some of mine.  
Everyone gives judging looks as she sits in the first row.  
Will: Okay, thank you. And we also have Joshua Brown.  
Josh: Josh is fine. Hi everyone.  
He sat down in the last row.  
Puck: Wait, Why aren't they auditioning?  
Will: Well you guys have noticed that we don't have that many members anymore and we are back to the bottom of the food chain. We really can't afford wasting time this year.  
Artie: There goes our tradition.  
Quinn: It's not like it matters our policy was that if they audition they get in.  
Sugar: Wait why didn't I get in last year then?  
Harmony: I already have something prepared if you need me to go.  
Will: No, listen Guys it a new year, things change.  
Sugar: Where are Sam and Blaine?  
Artie: Sam went home for the summer, trying to convince his parents to let him bunk at my house. He said he'll be back in a couple of days.  
Quinn: What about Blaine?  
Tina: He went back to the warblers.  
Joe: Why?  
Tina: I guess since Kurt's gone there wasn't anything holding him here.  
Artie: Aw, I kinda liked him. He was fun and a huge power house. We could have used him.  
Will: Alright guys let's not get to down on our selves.  
Rory: Ah, Mr. Schue is there an assignment this week?  
Will: It's our first week of school so I do want you guys to go out and start requiting, but other than that there is no assignment. If you guys want to you guys can sing whatever you like this week.  
Will: I do however have a surprise.  
Everyone sits on the edge of their seats  
Will: Come on out.  
Santana walks out, not in her cheerios uniform, but in a professional yet Santana style of a dress.  
Santana: Hey high school losers, and Brittany.  
Brittany has big smile on her face.  
Will: Santana will be helping us and the cheerios for the year. So everyone give her big thanks.  
Everyone claps.

Scene 4  
Joe was walking down the hall when he saw Rory talking with Sugar at her locker.  
Joe: Dude glad to see you back.  
Rory: Yeah me too.  
Sugar: I wouldn't be able to live without him here.  
Joe: How did you get the people to let you stay?  
Rory: Um, I guess I was just lucky.  
Sugar: No, I'm lucky.  
They kiss, and then Sugar closes her locker and three walked away passing Puck pushing Artie in his chair.  
Puck: So did you do anything fun this summer?  
Artie: Not really, I've been helping out Sam with his break up with Mercedes, you know Bro time.  
Puck: I'm not getting soft or anything but it's kinda lonely with everyone off at New York.  
Artie: I was thinking maybe we should sneak into Dalton and give our friend Blaine a visit, if you know what I mean.  
Puck: Sounds good however, it may be better if you don't come. I think they'll notice you and your humongous chair. But I will need backup. Give me a call when Sam comes back.  
Artie: See's.  
Puck: See's.  
Puck turns and walks the opposite way of Artie.

Scene 5  
New Directions were walking out on the court yard wearing T shirts that had party rock on them. Puck and Josh set up the stereos as everyone else got into positions. Artie, Harmony and Tina were on the bottom row. One up from them in the middle was Puck, Quinn, Sugar, and Josh. Behind them on the last row was, Joe, Brittany, and Rory. One of the band members pressed play on the track as the new directions hold their poses.  
_Artie- Party Rock, Yeah._  
Tina and Harmony dance around Artie as he began singing.  
_Puck (With Quinn) - Party Rock is in the (house tonight), everybody just have a (good time), and we gon' make you (lose your mind)._  
_Puck and Quinn – We just want to see ya_  
_Harmony- Shake that._  
_Artie- In the club, party rock, lookin' for ya girl she on my jock._  
_Puck- Nonstop when we in the spot. Booty movin' weight like she own the block._  
_Joe- Where's the drank I gots to know tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock n roll. Half white half black domino gain the money out the door._  
_Rory-Yo I'm combin' through my hair like stamos, I got that devilish flow rock n roll no halo._  
_Top and bottom rows- We party rock._  
_Josh- _  
_Josh- yeah that's the crew that I'm reppin' on the rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin, let's get it._  
_Top and bottom (With middle rows) - Party rock is in the (house tonight). Everybody just have a (good time) and we gon' make you (lose your mind)_  
_All- We just wanna see ya_  
_Tina- Shake that._  
New directions start their solo choreography.  
_Sugar- Suffelin' suffelin'_  
_Harmony- Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Quinn and Sugar- Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Brittany- Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Girls- Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound._  
_Josh- get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_Joe- get up, get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_All- Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_  
_Boys (With the girls)- - Party rock is in the (house tonight).(Tina- Put your hands up) and we gon' make you (lose your mind)(Tina- Put your hands up)_  
_All- everybody, just have a good, good, good time._  
_Tina- Put your hands up Woahhh, put your hands up_  
_Artie- Everyday I'm suffelin'_  
There were few claps from the crowd afterword. A geeky looking blonde girl (Lily from the glee project) was clapping as well as Dave Karofsky from a distance and the last one was Sam. Everyone except Josh and Harmony smiled when they saw him.  
Sam: I wished I would have been here sooner.  
Artie: Well we couldn't wait with the way thing are looking this year. We need twelve members as soon as possible before Mr. Figgins decides to close the club.  
Sam: Sounds like you guys need me.  
Puck: You were missed dude.  
Sam: I'm glad to be back.  
Everyone around them laugh and are happy as they go back to get the stereos and head to the choir room

Scene 6  
Sam: AW, thank you.  
Quinn: Well missed you all summer, so.  
Sam: This means a lot.  
He puts the card he got from Quinn in his locker.  
Sam: I'm glad to see you here.  
Quinn: Oh, thank you, I so wanted to repeat me senior year.  
Sam: No, I mean still in glee. You're at your best when you are.  
Quinn: Thanks.  
Dave stops right in front of them.  
Quinn: Dave?  
Sam: What are you doing here?  
Dave: Unfortunately repeating my senior year. I had to make up for missing credits when I dropped out from my other school last year.  
Sam: On, that's cool, you joining football again this year?  
Dave: Naw, besides they won't let me. So I was thinking If I don't got football and my year is pretty much free, I was thinking of joining glee.  
Sam: Seriously?  
Dave: Yeah, there's nothing better for me to do, plus you guys need the members, so I hear.  
Quinn: Well we would love to have you but I think you need to talk To , he makes the final decision.  
Dave: Alright totally. See ya guys later.  
Sam: See ya.  
Quinn: Bye.  
Dave leaves.  
Quinn: That was weird.  
Sam: Yup.  
The bell rings.

Scene 7  
Choir room. Quinn and Sam walk in. Quinn sits down.  
Will: Hey.  
Sam: Hi.  
Will: For everyone that doesn't know, this is Sam Evans.  
Sam: Hello, everyone it nice to see some new members.  
He smiles at them.  
Will: Alright lets talk about the shortage of members this year, we may need to go out and do another requiting number.  
Everyone disagrees and is against the idea.  
Sam: Sam hey where is Blaine.  
Quinn:Back in the warblers.  
Sam: What why?  
Puck: Do you see a gay guy in here?  
Sam: I don't believe he left because Kurt is in college. There's got to be something more.  
Will: There mighty but there is nothing more than I can do. So What song do you guys wanna sing next week.  
Artie: Do we really need to sing again Mr. Schue?  
Tina: He's right. I mean we really don't need to compete to keep the club alive. We proved to Mr. Figgins last year when we won Nationals, that the club is worth something more. Lets just have fun this year. If we do get twelve members we go for it.  
Will: Okay all in favor.  
Everyone except Harmony and Sam raised their hand.  
Harmony: I joined this club because I knew it was more than just winners but I also knew you guys didn't back down. I am really disappointed.  
She got up and stormed out.  
Tina: What a Rachel Berry moment.  
Artie: She'll go far.  
Scene 8  
Dave was getting his stuff out of his locker as Tina and Artie walked/rolled up to him.  
Tina: Hi Dave.  
Dave: Hello.  
Artie: So Sam and Quinn told us you were thinking about joining the club, and we are totally okay with it.  
Dave: Thank you.  
Tina: Yeah, and we figured since we are this years Co-captains you might wanna ask us anything.  
Dave: What should I sing?  
Artie: Oh, don't worry about it, Mr. Schue isn't taking auditions this year so who ever wants to join can just join.  
Dave: Oh, Okay cool. Thanks, thats all I needed to know.  
Artie: Ah, Dave?  
Dave: Yeah.  
Artie: when are you gong to join?  
Dave: I'll come in tomorrow, I gotta get to class, see ya.  
Tina turns Artie.  
Artie: To science woman.  
Tina pushes him really hard thwn walks away.  
Artie: Tina wait.  
Scene 9  
Sam: Hey Puck.  
Puck: What's up dude.  
Sam: I was thinking about what Tina said and I tottally disagree. I wouldn't have come back if I had known we weren't going for the gold this year.  
Puck: I kinda agree, which means we need to find our twelve members.  
Sam: Well we actually have twelve already, I was just hoping we could get Blaine back from the warblers.  
Puck: what do you mean we have twelve?  
Sam: Oh, Dave said he'll join this year.  
Puck: Karofsky's here?  
Sam: Yeah, so are you gonna help me?  
Puck: Sure, but I don't exactly know how we are going get Blaine away from men dancing around him?  
Sam: We'll find a way.

Scene 10  
The halls of Dalton Academy,  
They are empty until we see two boys from a distance walking toward the common room. Zoom in on them and we see it is Puck and Sam. They are both wearing The Dalton Academy Uniforms and are looking very slick.  
Puck adjusting his tie: Where did you get some of these?  
Sam: When Kurt switched back to Mckinley he had a whole bunch of them and I asked if I could keep them.  
Puck: They fit so small.  
Sam: They're made for Kurt. I thought we'd blend in better since we won Nationals the warblers are not to buddy buddy with us anymore as they get closer to the end of the hall, they hear that warblers are practicing.  
Sam and Puck quietly open the door and see the warblers are practicing.  
_Blaine- Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade you chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth you took my light, you drained me down that was then and this is now, Now look at me._  
_Sam and Puck stayed against the wall trying to seem like they belong copying the music with their voice and doing a little dancing._  
_Blaine sees them and pulls them from the wall to the middle of the room. Right at the look at me Lyric._  
_Blaine to Sam and Puck- This is the part of me that you're never gonna take away from me, no. This is the part of me, that you're never gonna take away from me, no. Throw your sticks and stone throw your bombs and your blows but your never gonna break my soul. This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me, no. The warblers move from a circle around Sam and Puck to in front of them With Blaine in front and other random warblers pulling off some incredible dance moves._  
_Blaine- I just want to throw my phone away find out who is really there for me you ripped me off, your love was cheap was always tearing at the seams. I fell deep and you let me drown. But that was then and this is now. Now look at me this is the part of me that you are never gonna ever take away from me, no this is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and stones throw your bombs and your blows but you are never gonna ever break my soul this is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me, no. this is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me, no. this is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me, no throw your sticks and stones throw your bombs and your lows but you are never gonna ever break my soul. This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me, no! the warblers did a group jump on the no lyric then they stared at Sam and Puck._  
Blaine: Alright take five guys.  
The warblers separate and relax.  
Blaine walks up to Puck and Sam.  
Blaine: What do you guys want?  
Sam: We want you back.  
Blaine: Well I ain't going back.  
Sam: Why?  
Blaine: Because, what do I have ti go back to?  
Puck: Only all of us.  
Blaine: Kurt is gone which means so am I.  
Sam: He'll come back to visit.  
Blaine: Well I don't care because we are not together anymore.  
Sam: What, What happened?  
Blaine: He lied. He said no matter what we would be together. Then he spent like a week in New York with Rachel and I spent most of my summer in California with Cooper, and when I came back he ended it.  
Sam: Well, that still doesn't explain why you quit the club and went back to Dalton.  
Blaine: I had everything ready. I even had my Mckinley class schedule. But I was embaressed. I couldn't walk in those halls with out feeling like everyone was taking pitty on me. And the choir room just holds to many memories. It would be a constant nightmare.  
Puck: But, dude we are friends. We love you man.  
Blaine: You were Kurt's friend.  
Sam: True but we were yours too. The you just left. With out warning. We felt kind of abandon man.  
Blaine: I don't believe you guys.  
Puck: Are you kidding me. You, guys tried your best to help me graduate I wont ever forget it.  
Sam: And that one time you helped me wow Mercedes during the summer we started dating, no matter what you kept that a secret.  
Blaine: I can;t go back, I just can't. It hurts too much.  
The three stand there.  
Blaine: can you guys leave, please? We need to practice if we wanna beat you guys this year.  
Sam and Puck walk out of the room and close the door.  
Sam: Well that was a failure.  
Puck: Can we get out of these monkey suits now?

Scene 11  
Puck was in the bar trying to buy some beer but the bartenders know him personally already.  
Puck: Come on Gary.  
Gary: Sorry Puck.  
Puck leans back in his bar stool and turns his head to the T.V. to watch the football game that's on and continues to drink the nonalcoholic drink he has already. He hears a familiar voice singing to Flashdance What a Feeling and turns around to see Tina dancing with a few others and singing.  
Puck smiles at the sight, downs his drink and walks over to her.  
Puck: What's up Cohen-Chang?  
Tina turns her head.  
Tina: Puck, hey.  
She gives him a hug.  
Tina: What are you doing here?  
Puck: Trying to score some booze, what you doin'?  
Puck decided to join Tina for a bit since she herself would not stop dancing.  
Tina: Hanging out. I used to use all my free time with glee or Mike, but now that I'm single I've been getting out more, having fun.  
Puck: Well, if you ever want to have a good time give me a call.  
Tina: I will.  
Puck: See ya.  
Tina: Wait. Wait here.  
Tina walked up to the bar and showed them a fake I.D. then came back to Puck with two beers.  
Puck: Well, looks like we got a little rebel on our hands.  
Tina: Guilty, let's take this party on the road.  
They left the bar.  
The next day Puck woke up in his bed next to Tina. He felt happy instead of just normally horny.  
Puck: Hey.  
Tina: Hi.  
Tina sits up and starts getting dressed.  
Puck: Woah, where are you going?  
Tina: Home. Why?  
Puck: Because,  
Tina sighed: What else is there to do?  
Puck: I don't know relax, cuddle a little, have some breakfast.  
Tina: We got to get to school Puck; we don't have time to do that pointless stuff.  
Puck: What do you mean?  
Tina: Listen we had sex, that's done lets just move on.  
Puck: You don't want anything more?  
Tina: No, do you?  
Puck: Maybe.  
Tina: Are you kidding me, your Noah Puckerman.  
Puck: I can be a boyfriend.  
Tina: Yeah, okay. Prove it.  
Puck: What do you want me to do?  
Tina thought for a second: Sing me a song. No one has ever done that yet. Not to me, not alone. Sing a solo to me and I'll think about it.  
Tina got up and finished getting dressed. Puck sat on the bed thinking about her proposition.

Scene 12  
Santana walks into the choir room and sees her frinds sitting down having fun.  
Santana: (Man how strange is it that I'm back at high school. Here I am with a free ride to New York and I chose to stay in Ohio)  
Brittany and Joe walk in talking.  
Santana: (Ten again I did stay for love. I can live without New York for a little while.)  
Brittany gives Santana a kiss on the cheek  
Brittany: I'm so glad you're helping us out.  
Santana: This club made me, it was the least I could do for it, and what is Chewbacca doing here?  
Dave walks in smiling.  
Will: Hey Dave.  
Dave: Hello, Mr. Schue.  
Will: Can I help you?  
Dave: I wanna join the New Directions.  
Will: What, really?  
Dave: Yeah.  
Will: Well, you're going to have to talk to the club.  
Artie: Actually we talked and agreed that it is 100% cool that he wants to join.  
Santana: Wait, no one talked to me.  
Puck: Because you're not in the club anymore.  
Santana: If I am going to help out around here I expect to be informed.  
Will: This is the first I've heard of this too, Santana.  
Santana Stood thinking about it for a few seconds then realized something.  
Santana: Well, It's not up me. It's your club.  
Will: Okay, looks like got our twelve members.  
Dave walks to the first row and sits down, as a nerdy girl walks in.  
The kids give head nods toward behind Will and he turns around to see the target.  
Will: Hello.  
Carmen Quietly: I wanted to…  
Will: Excuse me I can barely hear you.  
Carmen: I wanted to join New Directions.  
Puck: Do you have a song prepared?  
Carmen nodded.  
Puck: Well let's hear it.  
Quinn leaned in from behind Puck and Whispered: What are you doing?  
Puck: You heard Mr. Schue, we got our twelve members, anyone who wants to join, gots to audition now.  
Carmen: Price Tag.  
She says to the band the band looks at each other and nods confident that they can play it.  
The band begins playing.  
Carmen opens her mouth but nothing comes out.  
The band starts again.  
Carmen backs up slowly as everyone stares at her.

Scene 13  
Carmen runs out of the room.  
Will: Wait.  
Sam gets up and runs after her and is followed by Tina.  
Tina: We got this Mr. Schue.  
Quinn: See what you did Puckerman.  
Puck: I didn't know she was gonna be shyer then Tina her freshmen year.  
Out in the hall Sam and Tina catch up to Carmen.  
Sam: Wait, wait talk to us.  
Carmen stared at them with tear filled eyes.  
Tina: What's wrong?  
Carmen: I'm shy that's what's wrong.  
Tina: Wait, here.  
Tina grabbed her hand.  
Tina: Listen, I was scared to death to even audition in front of the teacher of the year, who was the nicest teacher on campus. But before I went up I told myself, why are you so scared? You're talented and you can do his. So I got on stage and I sang my favorite song, and now here I am Four years later captain of this club helping you out.  
Sam: Trust me Carmen, that group in there they will support you no matter what, and I can tell you right now that no matter how you sound we are letting you in this in club. So go in there and have fun.  
Carmen nodded and smiled. The three walk back to the choir room and Sam and Tina sit down.  
Carmen a little louder than before: Price Tag.  
The band begins playing the music.  
_Carmen- Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night, when sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop and smile. Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious, you got your shades on your eyes and heels so high you can't even have a good time._ _Everybody look to their left. Everybody look to the right. Can you feel that (Artie-Yeah). We'll pay them with love tonight._  
New Directions is really enjoying the song.  
_Carmen- It not about the_  
_Everyone- Money, money, money,_  
_Carmen- We don't need your_  
_Everyone- Money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag._  
_Carmen- Ain't about the_  
_Everyone- Cha-ching, Cha-ching_  
_Carmen- Ain't about the_  
_Everyone- Ba-bling, Ba-bling, we just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag._  
_Carmen- We need to take it back in time when music made us all unite and it wasn't low blows and video hoes. Am I the only one gettin' tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness. Can we all slow down and enjoy right now, guarantee we'll be feelin' alright. Everybody look to their left. Everybody look to the right. Can you feel that (Artie-Yeah). We'll pay them with love tonight. It's not about the, _  
_Everyone- Money, money, money,_  
_Carmen- We don't need your_  
_Everyone- Money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag._  
_Carmen- Ain't about the_  
_Everyone- Cha-ching, Cha-ching_  
_Carmen- Ain't about the_  
_Everyone- Ba-bling, Ba-bling_  
_Carmen- We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag. It's not about the money, money, money; we don't need your money, money, money, we just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag. Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling. Wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag. Yeah, yeah, oh, forget about the price tag._  
The band stops playing and everyone claps.  
Will: Alright, amazing.  
He looks back at his students and they all give approving looks.  
Will: Welcome to the club  
Everyone cheer as Carmen smiles and laughs.

Scene 14

Artie was rolling down the hallway as he heard his name being called.

Quinn: Artie!

Artie stopped giving Quinn time to catch up with him.

Quinn: You roll so fast.

Artie: Practice.

Quinn: Oh, I'll push you.

Artie: Uh, oh.

He said as Quinn Began pushing Artie

Quinn: What?

Artie: When ever girl pushes me, it means there is a talk coming up.

Quinn: Artie Abrams girl whisperer.

Artie: Damn straight.

Quinn: So, have you noticed anything weird about Puck.

Artie: Why?

Quinn: Because I figured by now we'd be back together. There is no Rachel, or Finn to distract us from each other. What's the problem?

Artie: I don't know, but I do know what you mean. I've been dropping hints to Tina all week.

-Flash Backs-

Artie: Hey Tina! Nice butt.

Tina looks appalled.

Flash

Artie: Hey Tina, can you get my bag over there.

Tina bends over to grab Artie bags as Artie smacks her butt.

Tina bends up right and throws the bag on Artie.

Flash

Artie: Hey Tina,

Tina: What Artie, what do you want now!

She screamed so loud it got the attention of everyone in the hall.

Artie: You have a toilet seat cover stuck on your butt.

Tina widens her eyes as everyone in the hall laughs.

Tina: Stop staring at my butt.

-End Flash Backs-

Artie: She so wants me.

Quinn: Yeah, I wonder what up with them, See ya.

Artie: Bye

They turn down separate halls.

Scene 15

Blaine was walking into the Lima Bean café, hoping for a quiet afternoon when he ran into Quinn and Tina.

Blaine: What is going on?

Quinn: We need you to just listen to us.

Tina: We need you back,

Quinn: No, we want you back. You are our friend, and we don't want you to be alone during a time like this.

Blaine: I thought I talked to Puck and Sam already.

Tina: Yeah, but we really missed you.

Blaine: I told them I would think about it.

Quinn: we gave you time.

Blaine: I don't know yet.

Tina: We know you miss it Blaine. We can see it in your eyes.

Blaine: Listen, if you stop bugging me so much, ill go to Mckinley and transfer back.

Quinn: Really?

Blaine: Yes you guys got me but I don't want any questions about how I am doing, what happened. I just want to move on.

Tina: We promise.

Quinn: Yup.

Blaine: Coffee?

Tina: I'll buy as a welcome back present.

Scene 16  
The next week Blaine walked into Mckinley confident and ready until someone tripped him, on purpose, then he knew he was home. He walked into the choir room as they were about to start their morning meeting.  
Dave: well, well, well look at what the traitor gods dragged in.  
Joe: Hey!  
Blaine: No one said he was going to be here.  
Dave: Well I'm here to stay.  
Will: Dave, please. It's nice to see you back Blaine. Go ahead and have a seat.  
Blaine sat down.  
Will: Alright, I wanted to start...  
Puck: Mr Schue.  
Will: Yeah?  
Puck: I kind of have a song I wanted to share.  
Will: Make it quick.  
Puck stood in front of the room, without his guitar this time.  
Puck: I've been wanting to sing this song to my girl for a while and was waiting till the perfect time to which I assume is now. I know that this would be perfect for her.  
The bell rings.  
Will: Sorry Puck, we'll continue at lunch guys, have a good day. Everyone gets up and begins to leave.  
Tina gives a smile to Puck as her, Rory and Blaine leave together Quinn also gives Puck a smile as her and Artie leave together.  
Puck doesn't think twice about it and walks to class.

Scene 17  
Quinn: He's going to sing a song to me. That's why he's been avoiding me. He didn't want to spill the beans.  
Artie: See i told you everything will be fine.  
Quinn: I wonder what song he is going to sing to me.  
Artie: I can only guess.  
Quinn gasping: Do you know?  
Artie: No but if I was him I would start with " Your a barbie girl in a barbie world"  
Quinn: Artie,  
Quinn laughs,  
Quinn: You're too funny.  
Artie: It's what I do.  
Quinn: I can't wait till lunch.  
Artie: Me too, I'm starving.  
Quinn laughs: See you art.  
Artie: Later Q.

Scene 18  
Puck is in the middle of the choir room again. Puck: So as I was saying this is for my, hopefully new, girl friend.  
Puck give a nod to the band and turns around to have his back to the audience.  
_Puck- Hey where did we go, days when the rains came? Down in the hollow, plain' a new game. Laughin' and a runnin', hey hey_  
(Shots of new directions enjoying the song)  
_Puck-Skippin' and a jumpin' In the misty mornin'_  
(Back to Puck)  
_Puck-Fog with our, our hearts a thumpin' And you, my brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl._  
(He pointed at Tina and everyone was surprised. Tina was smiling, as Quinn looked over at her a little jealous, but mainly hurt. Artie looked back at Quinn while Quinn was staring at Tina, then he turned back to Puck)  
_Puck- And what ever happened To Tuesday and so slow going down the old mine, with transistor radio. Standin' in the sunlight laughin', hidin' behind a rainbows wall. Slippin' and a Slidin'. All along the water fall with you, my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing?_  
_Everyone- Sha, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da_  
_Puck- La te da, yeah you my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing?_  
_Everyone- Sha, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da_  
_(Puck- Lyin' in the green grass!)_  
_Everyone- Sha, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da_  
_(Puck- Bit by bit by bit by bit by bit by bit)_  
_Everyone- Sha, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da_  
_(Puck- Sha, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da, la te da la te da, da, da, da, da)_  
_Everyone- Sha, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la te da_  
Tina smiles at Puck as everyone but Quinn, claps at the performance Artie takes another quick look at Quinn.

Scene 19  
Artie rolled to Quinn at her locker.  
Artie: Are you okay?  
Quinn: No, I'm completely humiliated . I can't believe I thought he was talking about me.  
Artie: Hey, Puck is a convincing fellow. I'm sure anygirl in there was put in your position and they would have made the same mistake.  
Quinn: You really think so?  
Artie: No, I'm just trying to make you feel better.  
Quinn smiled: Thanks Artie.  
Artie: No problem, now will you accompany me to lunch?  
Quinn: Yes I will.  
Quinn begins pushing Artie.  
Quinn: What are you doing this Friday?  
Artie: Nothing.  
Quinn: Let's hang out.  
Artie: Movie night?  
Quinn: Okay but, let's do it at my house.  
Artie: well, well Miss Fabray.  
Scene 20  
Blaine: Why would you do this?  
Dave: Do what?  
Blaine: Join glee.  
Dave: I like singing and dancing around like a panzy.  
Blaine: Stop kidding around.  
Dave: What, I'm serious, I liked glee club, but I was too worried about my self image so I never joined but when I was outed last year, I realized there was no point in worrying about that anymore.  
Blaine: So this isn't about me?  
Dave: No, it's not self centered boy.  
Blaine: I'm sorry. I just thought you joined because you heard I might come back.  
Dave: Just because we had a one night stand during the summer doesn't mean i am all of the suddenly in love with you.  
Blaine: I get that now, I'm sorry.  
Dave: No problem.  
They stare at each other then start making out for about 5 seconds then pull away from each other.  
Blaine: Okay, so I'll see ya later.  
Dave: Yeah, see ya in glee.  
Dave stood in the empty class room he was in.

Scene 21  
Mr. Schue walked into the choir room as everyone was sitting down talking waiting for the meeting to start.  
Will: Alright, guys let's get started.  
Quinn: Mr. Schue, we talked it over and decided that we are going to go all out this year.  
Artie: We will win nationals and hopefully one of us will win the MVP award  
Tina:We didn't want to leave with a boring year, with nothing fun to do.  
Brittany: Plus, couch Sylvester, said it wouldn't be any fun this year is she wasn't ruining your chances to succeed as a man.  
Will: I appreciate it you guys, each and everyone of you is special to me, including you Santana and I know that no matter what happens we'll go through this together.  
Everyone smiles as the music to We're All in This Together starts playing. The New Directions is in red and white.  
_Everyone- Together, together, together, everyone. Together, together, together, come on lets have some fun. Together, We're there for each other every time. Together, Together, come on let's do this right._  
_Puck- Here and now, it's time for celebration. I finally figured out (Sam and Josh- Yeah, Yeah) that all our dreams have no limitations thats what its all about (yeah, yeah)_  
_Tina- Everyone is special in they're own way, we make each other strong(Quinn and Sugar- We make each other strong) We're not the same, we're different in a good way together's where we belong._  
_Everyone- We're all in this together. Once we know that we are We're all stars and we see that. we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come true._  
_Blaine- We're all here and speaking out with one voice. we're gonna rock the house._  
_(Yeah, yeah)_  
_Blaine- The party's on now everybody make some noise come on scream and shout._  
_Brittany- We're arrived because we're stuck together, Champions one and all._  
_Everyone- Titans sing along, Yeah you really got it going on, titans in the house. Everybody say it now, titans everywhere put your hands up in the hair thats the way we do it lets get to it time to show the world._  
_We're all in this together. Once we know that we are We're all stars and we see that. we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come true. We're all in this together, when we reach we can fly know inside we can make it. We're all in this together once we see there a chance that we have and we take it. Titans everywhere wave your hands up in the air that's the way we do it let's get to it come on everyone_  
_The screen goes black_  
Song list  
1. Party Rock Anthem  
2. Part of Me  
3. Price Tag  
4. Brown Eyed Girl  
5. We're All In This Together  
Promo for next episode...  
Do You Remember Your Childhood?  
Will: Okay, you huys wanna have some fun, lets have some fun.  
_Puck and Tina- A wwhole new wrold_  
Quinn: There they go again fluanting in front of me.  
Artie: Well lets fluant in front of them.  
Artie and Quinn are trying to hold hands and walk/roll down the hall with people staring at them.  
Sue: Childhood week William, really?  
New Directions are singing on stage wearing beige and brown.  
Quinn: I hope they enjoy this.


	2. Episode 2

GLEE Season 4 Episode 2: "Wonderful"  
I do not own glee or any songs That were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively

Scene 1  
Will walks into choir room t5o hear arguments from the kids.  
Joe: Pinochio.  
Puck: No way, it's Aladdin.  
Rory: Hercules.  
Artie: WALL-E  
Tina: Up.  
Brittany: No, 2012.  
Everyone stares at her.  
Brittany: What, that was the best Disney movie.  
Harmony: We are talking animated Disney movies, and Its Cinderella.  
Dave: No, Toy Story, one of the best trilogy's Disney has ever made.  
Artie: Hey!  
Dave: Other than Star Wars 1-3.  
Santana: It's obviously Snow White, those dwarfs are gangsters having Snow walking up in there and doing all there chores.  
Tina: Yeah, good job Snow setting womens movement back.  
Dave whispering to Artie: Do they even call it that anymore?  
Quinn: Tangled.  
Santana: Shut it Q, you just miss those golden curls of yours.  
Quinn: Why did I cut my hair?  
Will: What's going on guys?  
Blaine: trying to chose the best Disney movie and it's The Little Mermaid.  
Brittany:She made me want to pursue singing...underwater.  
Sugar: Yes! I'm changing mine.  
She gives Brittany a high five.  
Will:No I don't think that...  
Brittany: Mr. Schue, mind your own business.  
Rory: Mr. Schue can we have some fun this week.  
Everyone agrees.  
Will: Okay you guys want to have some fun, let's have some fun, This week sing a song that is from or fits your childhood.  
Puck: Yes!  
Santana: Oh yeah, time to get some Disney up in this Bitch!  
glee

Scene 2  
Puck is walking in the hall heading toward Tina at her locker.  
Puck: So what's up with us?  
Tina: What do you mean?  
Puck: Are we exclusive or what?  
Tina leans in and kisses him as a few people take quick glances st them including Quinn.  
Quinn: Hello.  
They stop.  
Tina: Hi Quinn.  
Puck: Hey Q.  
Quinn: So have you guys planned anything for the assignment , I figured since you guys are on the fast track to being the next Finn and Rachel, with singing flirty songs to each other and grossing people out in the hallway.  
Tina: Haven't even thought about it.  
Puck: Would you like to sing duet then?  
Tina: I would love to , thanks Quinn for the advice.  
Quinn: No problem.  
She walks away from them.  
Quinn:(Damn it those two air heads couldn't even pick up the insult I just gave them, they must really be in it deep. How can I get them to split with out it being my fault, wait a minute, Mr Schue's assignment might actually help me this week.) Quinn stops and smiles.

Scene 3  
Blaine walked into the choir room and sat as if he was waiting for something.  
Dave walks in.  
Dave: Thanks for meeting me.  
Blaine: No problem, just because we kissed doesn't mean things should get all awkward between us and stuff.  
Dave: That was a little awkward.  
Blaine: Sorry I'm nervous.  
Dave: What for?  
Blaine: Well,  
Blaine was about tell Dave hoe he was hoping he would ask him to go public with their "relationship" but then the band members walked in.  
Blaine:Wait, what are they doing in here?  
Dave: I was gonna test a song on you for this weeks assignment.  
Blaine:Oh, really, what song did you choose.  
Dave: Well, I love toy story, plus, it fits me hoping to become part of the family, so I chose this one.  
Dave gets ready as the band members start to play _You've Got a Friend in Me._  
_Dave- You've goy a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed, just remember what your old pal said boy, you got a friend in me._  
Blaine smiles and is nodding approvingly.  
Dave- _You've goy a friend in 've goy a friend in me. You've goy a friend in me._  
(Flash to the choir room with everyone in it.)  
_Dave-Some other friends might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too. Maybe but none of them will ever love you the way that I do. And as the years go by, Boys, our friendship will never die. Your gonna see it's our destiny. You've goy a friend in me. You've goy a friend in me. You've goy a friend in me._  
Everyone claps.  
Will: Great job, Dave, amazing first solo.  
Everyone claps again.  
The class bell rings.

Scene 4  
Puck walks up to Tina at her locker.  
Puck: Hello Asian.  
Tina: Jew.  
He gives her a kiss.  
Puck puts an arm around her as they walk in the hall together.  
Puck: So, what number do you wanna sing in glee tomorrow.  
Tina: Well I was going to sing a solo, which I might add, I have not done yet on my own in glee but singing a duet with you sound better.  
Puck: As if I don't already know that babe. I'm aski9ng what song you wanna sing?  
Tina: I don't want to scare you away but like Quinn said I do want to be the next Finn and Rachel, I want to meet my one like they did, I thought I had but it wasn't meant to be.  
Puck: If you want to be the next Finn and Rachel, we have to sing something corny cheesy and predictable. And I have just the song.

Scene 5  
Carmen was sitting in class looking bored( Woah I am actually bored, in a class. Here I am a known nerd and I am bored, IN A CLASS! Maybe it's this glee assignment, I never really enjoyed my childhood, some people would say it's because I was obsessed with learning but really that was just an...)  
Carmen was staring out the window on the door and saw Sam's face. He smiles and motions for her to come over.  
Sam waits for her as she steps out of the class.  
Carmen: Hi.  
Sam: Hey,I was walking by, looked in and you looked pretty bored.  
Carmen: I know we were talking about geometry or something.  
Sam:This is Geography. I had this class last year, aren't you a sophomore though.  
Carmen: I'm ahead.  
Sam: So I can only assume your really smart.  
Carmen: No, my parents are big funders of the school.  
Sam: Really?  
Carmen: No, Im just really smart. I only live with my mom though.  
Sam: Oh, what happened to your dad?  
Carmen: Him and my mom split when I was younger.  
Sam: Oh, sorry.  
Carmen: I'm okay. All of their fighting deprived me of a childhood anyway.  
Sam: I kinda know how you feel. I had to grow up soon when I was a sophomore because my family went from broke to poor to homeless.  
Carmen: Oh my god.  
Sam: I can say that that was the lowest I felt in my life.  
Carmen: where you like on the street?  
Sam: It wasn't that bad but we spent our family time in a one bedroom motel.  
Carmen: I'm so sorry Sam.  
Sam: I'm okay.  
Carmen: I have to get back before I fall behind.  
Sam: Okay I'll see ya.  
Carmen: Bye.  
Carmen walks back to her class as Sam walks to his and Josh shows his face from the locker they were talking by. And has a curious look on his face.

Scene 6  
Emma: Hi.  
Will: Hi.  
Emma: How is your day going?  
Will: It's going good however the kids have been very demanding lately. They have practically begging me to different assignments than I have planned when they should be focusing on sectionals.  
Sue: Gosh William, if I had known your kids were so easily distracted I would have taught you my whip them into shape technique. It is virtually interchangeable for whatever you want them to get better at.  
She seems about 8 mouths pregnant.  
Emma: Hi Sue, how's the baby?  
Sue: Fine Ebna.  
Will: Is that even an name?  
Sue: Of course it is Will in some third world country but back to the club. This morning while I was having my cheerios do their weekly vomit and run exercise I over heard a conversation between My two lesbian cheer captain and former cheer captain...  
Santana: Why don't you?  
Brittany: I hate Disney!  
Santana: Really?  
Brittany: Yes.  
Santana: Why?  
Brittany: Because they try and trick you. I've tried it all Santana. Getting into a giant pumpkin. Letting go a thousand balloons to make my house fly. Speaking to a Jamaican crab. But no all of that is fake.  
Santana:Oh. I didn't know, Brittany...  
Sue: Brittany! Use the barf and go. I didn't stare that from oceanic airlines for nothing!  
Will: Your point?  
Sue: It is about time you appreciate a kid friendly icon.  
Emma: I don't think Disney is kid friendly. What kind of person just freezes their head.  
Sue: A great kind of person.  
Will: Well my assignment this week isn't Disney. It's a childhood theme.  
Sue: Childhood week William, really?  
Will: Yes is that a problem?  
Sue: Childhood is overrated Will.  
Will: Well the kids seem to like it, so I think I am going to stick with it.  
Sue: Well I guess that just proves that you are a moron.

Scene 7  
Dave: So did you like it?  
Blaine: Even better than when you just showed me.  
Dave: Really?  
Blaine: Yes, it was beautiful.  
Dave: Thank you. So, do you have anything planned for this week.  
Blaine: No, Disney isn't really for me.  
Dave: I actually wasn't talking about glee club. I wanted to go out as friends or something.  
Blaine: I thought we agreed Dave we weren't going to see each other.  
Dave: Yeah, but why not. I mean it is obvious we have something for each other.  
Blaine: That does sound good to me. But I've been in this for over a year which means I know how things work around here and if we start seeing each other things will get complicated.  
Dave: I can handle complicated, besides I wasn the cause for most the glee clubs drama anyway so I know how it goes around here.  
Blaine had a worried look on his face.  
Blaine: Do you really want this?  
Dave: It is a new step for me, but I think I'm ready.  
Blaine: Fine but lets try and keep it our little secret for now.

Scene 8  
Will walks into the choir room smiles as the kids sit in the chairs waiting for him.  
Will: Hey guys. In the spirit of the assignment I pick out a contender for sectionals but first I believe we have Harmony.  
Harmony smiles, stands and walks to the front of the room.  
Harmony: So I was going to sing something from Cinderella but I realized it didn't really fit me or my future. And I decided that an important part of my childhood was discovering what I wanted to do with my life. So I chose this song, It not only relates to my childhood but has an important message that I think everyone should understand.  
Harmony looks at the band.  
Harmony: Okay I'm ready.  
the band began.  
_Harmony- When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, will come to you. fate is kind she brings to the. So who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing like a bolt out of the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true._  
Everyone cheers and claps. Sugar seems to be crying.  
Will: Amazing, Harmony.  
Harmony smiles: I know.  
Then sits down.

Scene 9  
Harmony and josh are leaving the choir room and entering the halls. Harmony tries to catch up with him.  
Harmony: Hey. So we joined glee together mostly because you couldn't find the choir room, but I must tell you, When you came up to me the other day I did feel star struck. i mean your this hunky big jock who wanted join glee club and for a girl like me that is only a fantasy. So I was wondering would you like to go out with me.  
Josh:Ah, yeah.  
Harmony steps into front of him and stops him.  
Harmony: Why was there hesitation?  
Josh:n You just caught me off guard. I think you are really cute and I would love to date you.  
Harmony eyes him for quick second.  
Harmony: Good.  
Josh:So do you want me to walk you to class or something?  
Harmony smiles: Yes that would be lovely.

Scene 10  
Santana: Hey.  
Brittany gasped: Hi, I missed you.  
Santana: I was helping Sue with some stuff but I am all your and the glee clubs for the rest of the day.  
Santana looks down the hall at some of her friends.  
Santana: Well, well, just by view I can see what's new.  
Snob and hotness just got together but something i up there I just don't know what. Pina are as tight as ever. Jock Gay and Warbler Gay are looking friendly a little too friendly.  
Brittany shakes her head.  
Brittany: Who cares?  
Santana: Your right I'm only here for you.  
Brittany: And the glee club right?  
Santana: Of course.  
Brittany: Let's go.

Scene 11  
Josh catches up with Carmen in the hall.  
Josh: Hey Carmen.  
Carmen gets flustered.  
Carmen: Hi  
Josh: So please, please, please don't get mad at me but I kinda over heard you and Sam talking in the hall the other day.  
Carmen looks embarrassed.  
Josh: I get it, I live with my mom. My parents divorced when I was ten. She struggled so I had to help out as much as I could which means I couldn't enjoy being a kid either, so honestly sitting through all these performances is kinda getting me down. Do you wanna sing a song that fits our childhood?  
Carmen: I would love to sing with you.  
Josh: Okay I'll see ya later.

Scene 12  
Quinn: Hi Tina.  
Tina: Hey.  
Quinn: So I hear you and Puck are going to do a little number in glee today.  
Tina: We are singing a song from Aladdin.  
Quinn: OH, I'm guessing his idea.  
Tina: Well, yes but I agreed to it.  
Quinn: That's what he wants you to think. He said himself that Aladdin was the best movie then tricked you into singing a song from the movie.  
Tina: I thought the choice was perfect for our situation.  
Quinn: And a perfect way to get attention to his favorite movie. All I'm saying is he should have considered your option too.  
Flash  
Tina: Walked up to Puck and slapped him.  
Puck: What the hell?  
Tina: Why would you do that to me?  
Puck: Do what?  
Tina: Trick me.  
Puck: When did I trick you?  
Tina: You made me think singing a song from Aladdin was something I wanted to do from the beginning.  
Puck: Listen, listen, I didn't make you do anything. I told you what I thought we should do and you agreed.  
Tina: Only because I was so in love with you that I couldn't realize my wants.  
Puck: You're in love with me?  
Tina: That's not the point Noah.  
Puck: Hey, listen, if you don't want to do that song we don't have to. We can sing whatever you want.  
Tina stood in the hall for a bit.  
Tina: No its fine. I already agreed to it. I'm sorry I went all crazy.  
Puck put his arm around her and they began walking.  
Puck: I forgive you.  
He kisses her the side of her head and they both smile.

Scene 13  
Will: Okay, Puck and Tina you're up.  
Puck and Tina walk to the front.  
Puck: So Tina and I decided on a song that brought us here, to something new. It is a great way to begin a new journey.  
Tina: And it's really sweet.  
_Puck- I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess now when did you just let your heart decide?_  
_Tina- I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under n this magic carpet ride._  
_Puck and Tina- A whole new world._  
_Puck- A new fantastic point of view_  
Everyone seems to be enjoying the couple sing their Duet. Quinn stares at them in a longing way.  
_Puck and Tina- No one to us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. A whole new world._  
_Tina (with Puck) - A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way here it's crystal clear that (now I'm in a whole new world with you.)_  
_Puck and Tina- A whole new world._  
_Puck- I'm like a shooting star._  
_Tina- We've come so far._  
_Puck and Tina- I can't back to where I used to be, a whole new world._  
_Tina-Every turn a surprise_  
_Puck- With new horizons to pursue_  
_Puck and Tina- Every moment red letter I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, that's where we'll be,_  
_Puck- A thrilling chase_  
_Tina- A wondrous place_  
_Puck and Tina- For you and me_  
Everyone claps even Quinn although she shows no emotion. Artie gives her a worried look.

Scene 14  
Artie: Quinn please talk to me.  
Quinn: There is nothing to say Artie just leave me alone.  
Artie: Quinn, come on. I'm your friend.  
Quinn: Really, what made you think that?  
Artie: We went through something last year.  
Quinn: I was just in a place and you were just happened to be there. That's it end of story.  
Artie: Really Quinn. That's it.  
Quinn: Yes that's it.  
Artie: No it's not and you know it.  
Puck and Tina are seen in a distance holding hands and walking down the hall together.  
Quinn: There they go again flaunting in front of me.  
Artie looks over at Puck and Tina and looks a little hurt then changes his expression when he turns back to Quinn.  
Artie: Well let's flaunt in front of them.  
Quinn looks at Artie as Artie holds out his hand and they try to hold hands and walk/roll down the hall with students staring at them.  
Artie: Hey Pina how are you?  
Puck: Oh, no!  
Tina: The names have begun.  
Quinn: It's way better than ours.  
Tina: Ours who?  
Quinn: Mine and Artie's of course.  
Puck: You and Artie.  
Tina: Together?  
Artie: I guess it's something like Quartinn.  
Quinn: Close, hun, it's Quartie.  
Artie: Oh makes sense.  
Quinn: Yeah its sounds better right?  
Puck: Congrats, I guess.  
Tina: Um, double dates guys, call us.  
Tina and puck walk away.  
Artie: I think we made some progress.  
Quinn: So do I.  
She smiles at him.

Scene 15  
Josh and Carmen are standing in the choir room as everyone settles down.  
Josh: So Carmen and I, won't tip toe around this. We had a rough childhood,  
Carmen: We grew up without both parents getting along or being around.  
Josh: We printed out these lyric sheets predetermining who will read each lyric in the begging of the song.  
Josh passed out the lyrics and him and Carmen waited till as the members started the song.  
_Puck- Hey, ain't life wonderful?_  
_Josh- wonderful_  
_Quinn- wonderful_  
_Artie- wonderful_  
_Joe- wonderful_  
_Blaine- wonderful_  
_Harmony- wonderful_  
_Dave- wonderful_  
_Joe – wonderful_  
_Brittany- wonderful_  
_Santana- wonderful_  
_Rory- wonderful_  
_Sugar- Isn't life so wonderful?_  
_Will- Isn't everything wonderful?_  
_Carmen- Isn't it wonderful now?_  
_The band begins._  
_Carmen-I close my eyes when I get to sad. I think thought that I know are bad. Close my eyes and count to ten open it's over when I open them._  
_Josh- I want the things that I had before like a star wars poster on my bedroom door. I wish I could count to ten make everything be wonderful again._  
_Carmen- Hope my mom and I hope my dad will figure out why they get so mad. Hear them scream, I hear them fight. They say bad words that make me wanna cry._  
The club is looking at them a little sad including Harmony who also looks angry.  
_Josh- Close my eyes when I go to bed and I dream of angels who make me smile. I feel better when I hear them say everything will be wonderful someday._  
_Carmen- Promises mean everything when you're little and the world is so big (Josh- So big) I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes tell me everything is wonderful now. Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,(Josh- Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.) Na Na Na Na Na Na Na._  
_Josh- I go to school and I run and play I tell the kids that it's all okay. I laugh out loud so my friends won't know when the bell rings I just don't wanna go home._  
_Carmen- Go to my room and I close my eyes I make believe that I have a new life I don't believe you when you say everything will be wonderful someday_  
_Josh- Promises mean everything when you're little and the world is so big I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes when you tell me everything is wonderful now._  
_Josh- I don't wanna meet your friends and I don't wanna start over again._  
_Carmen- I just want my life to be the same just like it used to be. Some day I hate everything._  
_Josh- I hate everything._  
_Josh and Carmen- Everyone and everything please don't tell me is wonderful now._  
_(Everyone- Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _[till song ends]_)_  
_Josh- No! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now! Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now._  
_Carmen and Josh- I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now._  
_Carmen- NO, please don't tell me everything is wonderful now everything is wonderful now._  
_Josh- Everything is wonderful now._  
_Carmen and Josh- Everything is wonderful now._  
Everyone looked hurt and some even had tears in their eyes.  
Will: Very good.  
Harmony looked had a sting in her stare as she looked at Josh.  
Josh looked at her and knew something was wrong.

Scene 16  
Josh: Harmony, wait, talk to me.  
Harmony: Why you obviously didn't do that with me.  
Josh: Are you seriously pissed at me for singing with another girl?  
Harmony: Yeah a little but it's mostly because I had no idea it was happening.  
Josh: I'm sorry, I didn't know I had check everything over with you before I do anything, can I breathe now miss?  
Harmony: Stop acting smart this is serious. Listen I am totally cool with if you want to sing with Lardmen or any other chick in there, knock yourselves out, but I would have liked a heads up first. I looked dumb in there. Not knowing that my boyfriend was singing a song with another girl. I looked like a fool and that's what I'm pissed about.  
She stormed off leaving Josh alone and angry.

Scene 17  
Tina was sneaking up on Puck and put her hands over his eyes.  
Tina: Guess who? Puck: Really, Cohen-Chang, did you think anyone else would have any reason to be doing that to me.  
Tina: Oh come on Noah, play along.  
Puck: Okay for you.  
They kiss.  
Tina: So anything planned for this weekend?  
Puck: Just waiting for you to decide what you want to do.  
Tina: you want to, squeeze in a little bit of some fun time?  
They giggle.  
They walk down the hall holding hands.  
Tina: I'm so glad I have you.  
Puck: Me too.

Scene 18  
Quinn was pushing Artie as they passed Puck and Tina.  
Quinn: It didn't work they are still together.  
Artie shoves the comment off: Yeah, I guess it's back to the drawing board. You have a plan B?  
Quinn looked at him: No.  
Artie: Oh well, guess this is the end of Quartie.  
Quinn: We had a good run.  
Artie: Yeah.  
He turns.  
Artie: See ya Quinn.  
Quinn: Bye.  
She walks down the hall a bit looking back at Artie.  
Artie rolls slowly looking a bit depressed and Quinn smiles back at him.  
Quinn: Artie!  
Artie turns: What?  
Quinn: We can give Quartie another try.  
Artie: Really?  
Quinn: Yes.  
Artie does a fist pump  
Artie: Come here baby.  
Quinn bends over and kisses him in the cheek.  
They smile.

Scene 19  
Harmony is walking through the hall and stops at Josh's locker with him in front of it.  
Josh looks at her then shakes his head and sighs: What do you want now?  
Harmony: Forgiveness.  
Josh turns form his locker to her.  
Harmony: Okay, I know that this probably won't make very much sense because I am pretty bitchy but I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out like that because I am 98% sure that you like me or liked me at least. But that 2% got the better of me.  
Josh: I should have told you, so that you wouldn't have flipped out like that, so I'm sorry to.  
Josh leans in and they kiss then he pulls away and they smile at each other.

Scene 20  
Will: Hello everyone.  
Santana: Cut the crap sit down and get to the point Mr. schue. Why in the hell did you let them do this assignment?  
Will: Excuse me?  
Sugar: Well don't take this the wrong way but the whole assignment was kind of pointless, other than the horribly sad duet by Josh and Carmen I felt this week did nothing for me.  
Will: Well, I can't take the blame of that, you were the ones who begged to have some fun this week.  
Puck: Well, I don't care if this week we didn't learn anything I thought we had a kick ass week and probably the most fun we had in years, way to go Mr. S.  
Brittany: I don't want to do anymore Disney songs.  
Artie: I think we are done with Disney Mr. Schue.  
Will: Well I did have an idea for sectionals but if you guys are really that against…  
Blaine: No, I wanna give it a try.  
Dave: Yeah, totally not fair to guys.  
Mr. Schue had to sit through all of our performances.  
Brittany: Fine but only for Mr. Schue.  
New Directions is standing on stage in Beige and Brown in a Line with Quinn and Artie and Josh in the very middle. Sticking out of the line.  
_Artie- ummm, hum, Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, from the day we arrived on the planet._  
_Quinn- And blinking step into the sun There's more to be seen than can ever be seen._  
_Artie and Quinn- More to do than can ever be done._  
Tina and Puck are on each end of the line.  
_Tina- Some say eat or be eaten_  
_Puck- Some say, live and let live._  
_Tina- But, all are agrees as they join the stampede._  
_Puck and Tina- You should never take more than you give._  
_Josh- In the circle of life.(ND- Circle of life)_  
_Josh- It's the wheel of fortune it's the leap by faith_  
_Harmony- It's the band of hope._  
_Josh and Harmony- Till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle_  
_Harmony- The circle of life_  
_Puck- Some of us fall by the wayside_  
_Tina- And some of us soar to the stars_  
_Puck and Tina- And some of us sail through he trouble and some of us live with the scars._  
_Artie- There's far too much to take in here_  
_Quinn- More to find than can ever be found._  
_Artie and Quinn- But the sun rollin' high through the sapphire shy keeps the great and the small on the endless round_  
_Josh and Harmony- In the circle of life_  
_ND- It's the wheel of fortune it's the leap by faith it's band of hope._  
_Josh and Harmony- Till we find our place on the path unwinding, yeah_  
_ND- in the circle, the circle of life._  
_Josh- It's the wheel of fortune yeah_  
_Harmony- its leap by faith it's the band of hope._  
_Josh and Harmony- Till we find our place n the path unwinding, yeah_  
_ND- In the circle the circle of life._  
_Josh and Harmony- On the path unwinding yeah In the circle _  
_ND- the circle of life_  
Everyone cheers and hugs and laughs  
End  
Song List  
1. You've got friend in me  
2. When you wish upon a star  
3. A whole new world  
4. Wonderful  
5. Circle of life


	3. Episode 3

_Glee season 4 Episode 3 "Love Songs Pt. 2"_  
_I do not own glee or any songs that were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively_  
_ Scene 1_  
_ Sugar and Rory are kissing on a bed in what seems to be a girl's room._  
_ Sugar: Your room is really, pink. I guess no one told you that here in America pink is more feminine._  
_ Rory: Yeah (kiss) its Brittany's, I didn't think you wanted to go down to the basement._  
_ Sugar: You know me so well._  
_ They continue making out._  
_ Brittany: Rory open up._  
_ Santana: My girls room is not some cheap motel you can take your cheap whores._  
_ Rory: Looks who's takin'_  
_ Santana: I know he didn't just…_  
_Brittany: Santana, it's fine we'll just use Rory's room._  
_ Rory: No, no here._  
_ He gets up and opens the door. Santana gives him a nasty stare as they enter and Rory and Sugar leave._  
_ Rory: We'll continue later_  
_ He says as he walks Sugar out to her car._  
_ Sugar: Love you._  
_ Rory: Love you._  
_ Sugar gets in and leaves. Rory goes inside down the hall downstairs to his room. He stops in front of his desk. He had his visa hanging in his room above it. He had no idea how to take down because he does not know how to use power tools and Brittany's father had it framed and screwed into the wall to be sure Rory will never lose it. On the visa it read that it was valid for up to four years and can be extended for educational purposes only. He sighed and walked over to his bed and laid on it._  
_ Rory: That was a close one._  
_ glee _

_Scene 2  
Will walks into the choir room smiling; Puck and Tina, Quinn and Artie, Josh and Harmony, Rory and Sugar, Santana and Brittany, and Dave and Blaine are all sitting next to each other talking/flirting/laughing to one another.  
Will: Hi guys.  
Only the single members say hi.  
Will: So we only have a month left till sectionals and we still don't have any ideas. I want feedback guys, what do you think we should do?  
Everyone shrugs or ignores him.  
Will( Look at them, they all have been bitten by a dangerous bug. The love bug, I thought that this would be important to them, especially the older kids. With the year just starting, making it the best is what will be important to them, yet they sit here lost in each other's eyes. How do I get them up and participating without a fight?)  
Will walks up to the white board and writes love song pt 2 on it.  
Brittany: It's Valentine's Day already?  
Santana: No, Britts it's only October.  
Brittany: Okay but as you should know I never learned how to read a calendar so I don't understand what the day of the week has to do with it.  
Will: You all seem to be head over heels for your significant other so I decided to bring Valentine's Day a little early this year.  
Brittany: You can do that, because I would have Halloween Christmas and my birthday all in a row.  
Will: You can dedicate a song to whoever you'd like and whoever has the most interesting choice might get a solo at sectionals, so chose wisely.  
Puck: So, what do you want to sing?  
Tina: Nothing.  
Puck: What, why? I thought you said you wanted to be like Finn and Rachel.  
Tina: We are, we are going to scope out the competition, see who and what we are up against, whoever is the best, we know who to take down.  
Puck: I like the way you think Cohen-Chang.  
The bell rings, Puck and Tina watch as the members walk out eyeing everyone of them. _

_ Scene 3  
Artie was rolling down the hall, with Quinn.  
Artie: So what song are you going to sing to me?  
Quinn: And what makes you think I am going to sing a song to you?  
Artie: Because we are totally and madly in love with one another right?  
Quinn: Of course we are Artie, But I wasn't going to sing to you I...  
Artie:What, why?  
Quinn: Artie please let me...  
Artie looks frustrated: Quinn, I thought we had something special. I would give my life to you, and I'd get nothing in return.  
Artie turns rolling away from Quinn. Quinn stares at him sad.  
__Artie- Easy come easy go thats just how you live oh take take take it all but you never give should've known you were trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in trash you tossed it in trash you did._  
( Flash to the choir room, with Artie in the front singing)  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is_  
_(jump to Quinn and Sam looking at each other)_  
_I'd catch a grenade for you (ND guys- Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_throw my hand on a blade for you (ND guys- yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
(Move from Sam and Quinn to Sam and Santana, she gives him a smile)  
_I would go through all this pain take bullet straight through my brain yes i would die for you baby but you won't do the same no, no, no,no._  
( Move from Santana is now staring at Puck.)  
_Black, black, black, and blue beat me till I'm numb tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where your from. Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car._  
(Move from Santana and Puck to Puck and Quinn)  
_Gave you all I had and I tossed it in the trash and you tossed it in the trash, yes, you did to give me all your love is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is_  
(Back to Artie)  
_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump on train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you._  
(Back to Quinn is looking Tina although Tina is not looking back)  
_I would go through all this pain take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for you baby, but you wont do the same._  
(Tina is looking at Artie who is lookin back at her.)  
_But darling I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
(Artie moves from Tina to Quinn)  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain yes I would die for you baby but you won't do the same No, you won't do the same you wouldn't do the same, ohh you'll never do the same. Oh no no no_  
Artie stops and rolls out the choir room 

_______________________________________________________Scene 4  
Quinn walked up to Artie at his locker. She looked pretty mad.  
Artie: Quinn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, people know we're together so I'll admit that was a little...  
Quinn: Your still in love with Tina.  
Artie: Huh?  
Quinn: You still love...  
Artie:Okay I heard you the first time, that huh, was really meant to be a why would you say that?  
Quinn: I saw the way you looked at her in there.  
Artie: Everyone was thinking about thweir past relationships in there.  
Quinn: yet you sung it to her.  
Artie: No I didn't.  
Quinn: Well besides me, yeah.  
Artie: No I didn't I swear.  
Quinn: Artie I am going to give you a quick lesson, you need to have confidence in your self. You get jumpy and you worry when your in a relationship. And you didn't let me finish I did have a song planned about you. but I think we need a break. Until you can have some more confidence in your self and you get over Tina.  
Quinn walks away. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 5  
Puck walked up to Tina while she was walking in the hallway.  
Puck: Am I going to have to kick Artie's ass?  
Tina: What?  
Puck: I saw the way you two were staring at each other and I ain't afraid of kicking a cripples ass. Plus I'm freaking Noah "Puck" Puckerman and I'm not gonna let anyone steal a girl from me.  
Tina: Okay first of all meat head, I'm not another one of your girls, I am THE girl, and you don't forget it. And I will not even think about cheating on anyone. I wouldn't do that I swear.  
Puck: Are you sure?  
Tina:Puck, come on, if I had intentions to go back to Artie I would have done it day one. I love you Puck.  
Puck: I love you too. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 6  
Josh walked onto the stage in the auditorium, toward Harmony.  
Harmony: Great your hear. I wanted to practice the numbers we were going to sing to each other this week.  
Josh: Ah, Harmony?  
Harmony: i was planning on singing Endless Love until I heard my cousin's "girl" sang it a couple of years ago. I was thinking about what other song I can sing to you when I realized I don't know your music taste. So I decided to ask you and so you can also ask me what song I would prefer you to sing, because if I must choose I would have to say...  
Josh: Harmony.  
Harmony: What?  
Josh: Sit down.  
Harmony moves to sit on the piano chair and has a worried look in her eye.  
Josh: I need to tell you something.  
Harmony: Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?  
Josh: No, no I'm not breaking up with you.  
Harmony looked relieved.  
Josh: I'm a reserved guy. And sharing my feeling for someone else is a hard thing to do for someone like me. Id rather you nd me just cool it with the singing.  
Harmony: This is worse than breaking up. At least if you dumped me I can sing about it, but your silencing me.  
Josh: It's not forever it's just for this week.  
Harmony: Thought it over for a bit as Josh stood hopeful.  
Harmony: Fine, but we will sing our hearts out to each other soon.  
Josh: I promise.  
Harmony: So what would you have sung to me?  
Josh:Ah, I gotta go.  
Josh walks off quickly.  
Harmony smiles: Josh!  
She runs after him. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 7  
Sugar and Rory were sitting on a couch in the living room watching a movie with Brittany's parents. Zoom in on Sugar (So here I am, another boring night with my boyfriend, I know it seems wrong but I truly do love him.)Flash Back  
Rory and Sugar are going into Brittany's room and start making out.  
(However all we do is go to his house and try to sneak into Brittany's bedroom for about five minutes)  
Santana kicks open the door and throws them out  
(Until she comes skipping in with her gal pal Santana. Then I either go home or I spend the rest of the night with him on the couch where I think Brittany's parents live.)  
Sugar glances at Rory's door to his room.  
(We never go to his room which honestly freaks me out. What is he hiding down there, other girls, severed heads, his pot of gold.) Brittany's mom gets up and walks down the hall.  
(I need to get down there.)  
Rorys gets up: I'll be right back.  
He walks toward his bed room door and enters it.  
Sugar smiles and gets up: I'm gonna bathroom be right back.  
Brittany's dad: Yeah I don't care.  
Sugar walks toward the Rory's room and sneaks down stairs.  
She looks around his room. She smile when she sees some pictures of Family hanging above his desk.  
Sugar smile fades as her eyes scan across the wall.  
Rory comes out of the bathroom to an angry looking Sugar.  
Rory: Sugar, what are you doing here?  
Sugar: What is that?  
She points to the framed visa.  
Rory: Oh that's just my visa let's go up stairs okay?  
Sugar: And why does it say that you are welcome in this country for four years?  
Rory: It's says that?  
Sugar: Yes it does.  
Rory:I had no clue that could have helped when I was fighting to stay here.  
Sugar: Why are you still lying?  
Rory: I had too.  
Sugar: I can't believe this.  
Rory: I was losing you. I liked you too much to let you go so easily so I made it up.  
Sugar:You lied to me, you lied to everyone, Rory. We were all so worried you might not come back. but you can go on and have peace of mind and actually sleep at night when I'm at home worried that tomorrow my boyfriend might be deported. Why would you hurt me like that?  
Rory: I did this for us.  
Sugar: I can;t trust you, not anymore. Not really ever again. You don't know how I feel Rory. This entire relationship was based on a lie.  
Rory: How is you dating me because you felt sorry for me, any better.  
Sugar: I guess it really isn't.  
They stood in his bedroom for a minute.  
Sugar: I'm gonna go home.  
Sugar walked toward the stairs leading up stairs, she stopped before she climbed.  
Sugar: Don't call me.  
She continued up stairs as Rory stood in his room looking broken hearted. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 8  
Artie: rolls quickly calling for Tina.  
Tina keeps walking trying to ignore him, she finally turns around.  
Tina: What Artie?  
Artie: Why are you avoiding me?  
Tina: Because I don't want you to get hurt.  
Artie: Why would I get hurt?  
Tina: Puck thinks you may be after me and we all know Pucks not afriad to kick a cripples ass.  
Artie: Oh, so you are over me?  
Tina: Of course aren't you over me?  
Artie: I was but I guess when I heard you were single I pick up where we left off.  
Tina: I'll never forget what we had Artie, but when I broke up with you I meant it.  
Artie looks down.  
Tina: Don't ruin something you have Artie. Go fix it.  
She turns and walks away. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 9  
Joe: So I don't really have any girl in my life, but I do have someone that I love. And I wanted to express the love I have for him and him for me.  
Joe stared playing his guitar along with the band.  
__Joe- Looked down from a broken sky, traced out by the city light my worlds a mile high best seat in the house tonight touch down on the cold black tar hold on for the sudden stop breathe in the familiar shock of confusion and chaos. All those people goin' somewhere, why have I never cared. Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see. everything that I keep missing give me your love for humanity give your arms for the brokenhearted the ones that are far beyond my reach give me your heart for the ones forgotten give me your eyes so I can see yeah, yeah, yeah_  
He walks up to Quinn.  
_Joe- Step out to a busy street see a girl and our eyes meet does her best to smile at me to hide whats underneath _  
(He looks over at Artie) _There's a man just to her right black shoes and a bright red tie. Too ashamed to tell his wife he's out of work he's buyin' time. All those people goin' somewhere why have I never cared?_  
_Well I want a second glance so give me a second chance to see the way you've seen the people all along. Give me your eyes for just one second, give me your eyes so I can see. everything that I keep missing give me your love for humanity give your arms for the brokenhearted the ones that are far beyond my reach give me your heart for the ones forgotten give me your eyes so I can see Give me your eyes! (Quinn, Sam, and Artie- give me your eyes for just one second) Joe- Lord give me your eyes (Quinn, Sam, and Artie- give me your eyes so I can see) Joe Everything (Quinn, Sam, and Artie- Everything that I keep missing) that I keep missing give me your arms (Quinn, Sam, and Artie- give me your arms for the broken-hearted) For the broken hearted ( Quinn, Sam, and Artie-The ones that are far beyond my reach) Give me your heart. (Quinn, Sam, and Artie- Give me your heart for the ones forgotten) Lord, give me your eyes (Quinn, Sam, and Artie- Give me your eyes so I can see) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._  
_Few of the choir members clapped._  
_Will: Thank you Joe._  
_he bell rings and the cub gathers their stuff. Sugar gets up and speeds off as Rory rushes to catch up._  
_Rory: Sugar, Sugar please._  
_Sugar: Listen Rory, we are done okay? I can't be with someone I can't trust._  
_Rory:Please Sugar, just hear me out._  
_Sugar walked away ignoring Rory._

_______________________________________________________Scene 10  
Artie was rolling along the outside hall as he sees Quinn through his squinting from the sun.  
Artie: Quinn!  
Quinn stops and turns around.  
Quinn: What?  
Artie: Quinn, please I'm not in love with Tina, I swear.  
Quinn turns around to leave Artie rolls in front of her.  
Artie: Girl I am oozing with confidence.  
Quinn rolls her eyes.  
Artie: Please, I was scared because I love you Quinn, and my girlfriends so far haven't been the most trustworthy, so I'm sorry.  
Quinn: Are you really better?  
Artie: Yes  
He nod's.  
Quinn: Then we are back on._

_______________________________________________________Scene 11  
Quinn is swaying and dancing with Harmony and Carmen in the back ground.  
__Quinn- Nothing you can say can tear me away from my guy (Harmony and Carmen- my guy.) _  
_Nothing you could do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy. (My guy) I'm sticking to my guy like a stamp to a letter like birds of a feather we stick together. I'm telling you from the start I can't be torn apart from my guy. Nothing you can do can make me untrue to my guy. (My guy) nothing you could buy could make me tell a lie to my guy (My Guy) I gave my guy my word of honor to be faithful, and I'm gonna, you best be believing I won't be deceiving my guy. As a matter of opinion I think he's tops No handsome face could ever take the place of my guy (my guy) H e may not be a movie star but when it come s to bein happy we are. There's not a man today who could take me away from my guy. ( what you say?) There's not a man today who could take me away from my guy. ( one more time) There's not a man today who could take me away from my guy._  
She blows a kiss to Artie  
Will: Great job Quinn,  
Everyone claps.  
Artie: Woah, that's my girl. 

_______________________________________________________Scene 12  
Sam: Hey,  
Carmen: Hi.  
Sam: How's your day?  
Carmen: Goodish.  
Sam: And you week?  
Carmen: Well, it's couples week and I'm single, so...  
Sam: I know what you mean, being single sucks.  
Carmen: Your lonely.  
Sam: And alone.  
Carmen: Yeah, I guess thats just it.  
Sam: Do you not want to be lonely anymore?  
Carmen: Not really.  
Sam: So, you and me are both single, lonely and don't want to be alone, I have a proposition.  
Carmen: What, you want to fake date me?  
Sam: No, I want to really date you.  
Carmen: Really?  
Sam: Yeah, I think your cute and I like you.  
Carmen: No one has ever asked me out before.  
Sam: Are you saying yes?  
Carmen: Yes, I am saying yes.  
Sam smiles. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 13_

Will: Rory, I believe you have something to say.  
Rory: Yes, I do, I wanted to apologize to everyone, last year, I told everyone a lie. In was never in danger of being deported. I lied so I can get a date with Sugar last year.  
Artie: I knew that thing was fixed!  
Rory: I'm sorry Artie, and to my friends who I tricked and I'm sorry to you Sugar. I know we are not together anymore but I hope we can start over, clean, so I picked this for you.  
_Rory- I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many time I've stopped keeping track. Talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up, then I let myself down, I've tried so very hard not to lose it, I've came up with a million excuses, I thought, I thought of every possibility, And I know that someday that it'll all turn out you'll make me work, so we can work, to work it out, And I promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet._  
_I might have to wait, I'll never give up I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck,Where ever you are, whenever it's right you'll come out of nowhere and into my life _  
(He walks up to Sugar)  
_Rory- And I know that we can be so amazing, and being in your life is gonna change me And now I can see every possibility And someday I know it'll all turn out and I'll work to work it out. Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get. Than I get, than I get, then I get, Oh, you know it'll all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out and I promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah, I just haven't met you yet, Oh Promise you kid, to give so much more than I get. I said , love, love, love, love, love, love,love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, I just haven't met you yet._  
Sugar smiles and every one stares at him. He stands there awkwardly bitting his lip.  
Sugar: I forgive you Rory.  
She gets up and hugs him and everyone claps. They push away and smile. 

_______________________________________________________Scene 14  
Will and Emma are sitting at a table in the teachers lounge. Emma eats her lunch as Will stares at his looking depressed.  
Emma: Will, what's wrong?  
Will: It's the club I shouldn't have done this assignment, it was a bad idea. Some of the kids are starting to distrust each other.  
Emma: Will listen not everything can be your fault. These are teenagers we are talking about, they are not going to act civil to each other.  
Will: Isn't it up to us to help then through. We are supposed to be a club. We aren't going to get anywhere this way. I need to fix it.  
Emma: Will, we also need to let them fix things themselves. They are going to be adults soon and we won't be able to help them. Trust me will. It will work it self out.  
Will: Okay. _

Scene 15

Sugar is in the front of the choir room while everyone else has worried looks on their faces. Puck turns in his chair and whispers to the random members behind him who just happen to be Blaine and Brittany.

Puck: Here, I had ear plugs made in craft class when I heard Sugar will be up today.

Blaine: You take craft class?

Puck: It's easy alright.

Brittany: I think she sounds awesome.

Blaine: Was she really that bad last year?

Will: Puck turn around.

Puck faces the front.

Will: Sugar,

Sugar: I need to say a few things first. One I really don't appreciate these disgusted faces everyone has on. I t really hurts my feelings. Two, I have gotten a lot better over the summer with the help of Mr. Schue and the best daddy can buy. Lastly, to Rory, I forgive you like I said so I wanted to sing you a little something that feel when I'm with you, here it goes.

Sugar takes a deep breath.

Sugar: Hit it!

_Sugar- I've been awake for a while now, you got me feeling like a child now 'cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place it starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose wherever it goes I always know, that you make me smile please stay for a while now. Just take your time wherever you go._

Sugar is swaying side to side and everyone in the choir room seems surprised. Rory is smiling.

_Sugar- The rain is fallin' on my window pane but we are hidin' in a safer place. Under the covers stayin' safe and warm you give me feelin's that I adore._

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know, that you make smile please stay for a while now just take your time wherever you go. It starts in my soul and I lose all control._

Everyone cheers at this lyric.

_Sugar- When you kiss my nose the feelin' shows 'cause you make me smile, baby just your time now hold me tight wherever, wherever, wherever you go, Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

Sugar: What do you think?

Rory: It was perfect.

Everyone cheers.

Will: Great job Sugar.

Scene 16

Puck walks into the choir room to meet Tina.

Puck: So, what are your thoughts?

Tina: Quinn and Artie are great, but they are too soft to use for solos at sectionals, as duet maybe, Rory and Sugar on the other hand is an entirely new power house.

Puck: I know what you mean, Rory suddenly deciding to participate is different territory and we all know Mr. Schue likes to try new things for sectionals.

Tina: And what was with Sugar?

Puck: Yeah, since when can she sing?

Tina: She can't sing, that's her thing, now, she's got a voice.

Puck: Sectionals is going to be rough waters this year.

Tina: We can get through it.

They smile at each other then walk out the room.

_______________________________________________________End. Song List_

Granade, Bruno Mars

Give Me Your Eyes, Brandon Heath

My Guy, Mary Wells

Haven't Met You Yet, Michael Buble

Bubbly, Colbie Caillat


	4. Episode 4

Scene 1

Rory and Sugar ran down the stairs that were leading toward Rory's bed room.

Sugar: Where do we go?

Rory: Through the window, hurry.

Sugar ran over to the window and opened it. She pulled the chair from his desk right under the window so she could climb out easier.

Sugar: Rory, come on.

Rory: I can't I have to stay here.

Sugar: Rory please.

Rory: Sugar go! Sugar: I just got you back I don't want to lose you.

Rory: I'll be fine just go.

Sugar kissed him and ran for the window as Rory braced the door. There was pounding as if someone was trying to break in. She heard the door behind her get shoved inward as she shimmied through the window, she turned her behind her to see but only for a second. Sugar climbed to her feet and began running until she ran into someone and screamed.

glee (In white at first then starts to drip blood red)

Scene 2  
_Puck- Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
_Artie- Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween_  
_Boys- This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night._  
_Girls- This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till neighbors gonna die of fright._  
new Directions are decorating the choir room for Halloween.  
_Josh and Harmony- it's our town everybody scream, In this town of Halloween._  
_Dave- I am the one hiding under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._  
_Sam- I am the one hiding under your stairs fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._  
_ND- This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song._  
_Brittany- I am the clown with the tear away face here in a flash and gone with out a trace._  
_Tina- I am the"who" when you call "who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair._  
_Santana- I am the shadow on the moon at night, Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._  
_Carmen- Tender hum pings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare._  
_ND- This is Halloween. This is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song._  
_Everyone._  
_La, la, la ,la ,la ,la ,la, la,la ,la ,la ,la ,la ,la, la, la, la ,la ,la ,la ,la, la,la ,la ,la ,la ,la ,la _  
Will: Wow, It looks spooky in here.  
Santana: Well the Christmas spirit really wasn't helping us anyway. So we decided we might have more luck with Halloween.  
Will: That sounds interesting, we could try and do some spooky inspired songs.  
Puck: We were also hoping to have a little glee club party to get started for sectionals next month, my house.  
Will: Sounds fun.  
Brittany: One more thing Mr. Schue, we wanted to invite you, coach Sue and The pumpkin king.  
Will looks at her confused.  
Brittany: Who ever that is.  
Will: I'll talk it over with Sue later. Where is Rory and Sugar?  
Tina: I don't think anyone has seen them all day.  
Santana: They are probably having one of those sex marathons Brittany and I have once a month.  
Puck: I'll text Rory, later and give him the dets on the party.

Scene 3  
Carmen is standing in the room on the phone: Yeah, I am really excited, this is the first high school party anyone has invited me too. Plus with my new boyfriend at my side my year is shaping up to be a good one (pause) Actually I haven't which kinda scares me. I texted Rory because he missed the smarty pants meeting today but I got nothing.(pause) Alright I'll see you later Sam, bye.  
She hanged up the phone and sighed, she looked worried. There was a noise out side of her room and she turned to see what it was. A dark figure ran out into her room from her closet as she screamed.

Scene 4  
The last of the kids are walking into the choir room as the meeting starts, Mr. Schue begins rambeling on about something.  
Sam turns to Santana and Brittany.  
Sam: Have you guys heard from Carmen?  
Brittany: No, not really, have you seen Rory, He said He was going sleep over at a friends house for a bit but we haven't heard from him for a few days.  
Santana: Sugar's mom was complaining, saying that she hasn't heard from her for a few days when I saw her at bread sticks.  
Will: Guys.  
They face the front as Mr. Schue continues speaking.  
Will: So as I was saying I spoke to Sue and she finally agreed to come to the party.  
Everyone looked pleased.  
Santana: And With that said, I want to celebrate this event with a gift, I know you all missed my beautiful voice.  
_Santana- What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now. No more gas in the red can't even get it started nothing heard nothing said, can't even speak about it on my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it, feels like I'm going insane yeah, Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered so if you must falter be wise your minds in disturbia it's like the darkness is light disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like disturbia, disturbia._  
_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me. disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring. It's a thief in the night to come and grab you it can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind it can control you. I feel like a monster, oh, Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered so if you must falter be wise._  
_Your minds in disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, ain't used to what you like disturbia, disturbia._  
Everyone cheers  
Santana: Let's party.  
Figgins: Mr Schuester.  
Will turns around to seem Principal Figgins  
Scene 5  
Will is sitting in Figgins office.  
Will: Is there something wrong ?  
Figgins: Other than the raging party crazed teens in your class, yes there is. The members of your glee club are slowing starting to disappear.  
Will: What do you mean?  
Figgins: Your members are mostly good kids with almost perfect attendance, but at least three of your students are absent today. And neither friends nor guardians have seen them.  
Will: Has one of the parents reported it yet?  
Figgins: No, but I suggest you speak to your kids about the importance of attendance.  
Will: I will, and please keep me informed if you find anything about the kids.  
Will stands and walks out.  
Scene 6  
Emma is sitting in her office.  
Will: Hey Emma.  
Emma: Hi Will.  
Will walked in with a worried look on his face.  
Emma: Will, are you okay?  
Will: Some of the kids in the club are missing and I'm really worried about them. You know these kids Emma and they are not the kind to ditch a few days of school.  
Emma: I'm sure they are fine, they are probably together on some glee club road trip.  
Will still looked worried.  
Emma: Listen if you are really that worried then go to that party the kids are having to be sure they stay safe. I'll stay home, doing some late night wedding planning.  
Will: Alright.

Scene 7  
Josh sits at his desk next to Harmony preparing for the class.  
Josh: Hi.  
Harmony: Hello. I'm so excited, I've never been to high school party with friends before, I hope it will be fun.  
Josh: I'm sure it will be.  
They pause for a second. josh took a deep breath.  
Josh: I'm ready.  
Harmony: For what?  
Josh: To sing.  
Harmony: Awesome, I have so many Ideas...  
Josh: I'll only do it if you let me pick.  
Harmony sighed: Fine but it better be amazing.

Scene 8  
Will: Now I've noticed that three of our members are missing. I do understand that things happen but you all must remember that we need at least twelve members to pass for sectionals. Also, with the holiday coming up I'd feel better if you all agreed to not be alone during this time.  
They all stare at him as if he has grown a second head.  
Will: Just promise me you will all be careful.  
Sam: So are Carmen, Rory, and Sugar okay?  
Will: I'm not sure.  
Everyone became worried and panicked.  
Will: Listen there is no reason to worry yet. I am sure they are okay. Josh, Harmony, I believe you have something for us.  
Josh and Harmony walk straight to the front and stare at each other before starting.  
_Harmony- You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feel like I am floating leaves my body glowing._  
_Josh- They say be afraid you're not like the others futuristic lovers, different DNA. They don't understand you._  
_Josh and Harmony- You're from a whole another wrold. A different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead me into the light._  
_Harmony- Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. infect me with your love and fill me with your poison._  
_Josh- Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_  
_Harmony- Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_  
_Josh- It' supernatural extra terrestrial this is transcendental._  
_Harmony- On another level boy, you're my lucky star._  
_Josh- I wanna walk on your wavelength And be there when you vibrate, For you I'll risk it all kiss me ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison._  
_Harmony-Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim ready for abduction Bot your an alien,_  
_Josh- Your touch so foreign, It's super natural extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_  
_Harmony- Boy, you're an alien._  
_Josh- Your touch so foreign_  
_Harmony- It's supernatural _  
_Josh and Harmony-extraterrestrial _  
The club claps as the bell rings.

Scene 9  
Brittany was sitting in the front passengers seat alone in Santana's car which was parked in a drive way.  
Santana walked out of the house and toward and into the car.  
Santana: They'll be out in a few.  
Brittany smiled: I'm really glad you're here.  
Santana: You're my girlfriend Britt, where else would I be on a Friday night?  
Brittany:No, I mean, here with me, you are honestly the most selfless person I know, and I'm so grateful to have you.  
Santana: Brittany, I'll be nothing with out you so you nd me, we're gonna make it.  
Dave and Blaine enter the car.  
Blaine: Hey, it's get this party started.  
Dave: Knowing Puckerman, this will be the best damn party of the year.  
Santana pulled out of the drive way.  
Santana: I texted Puckerman earlier and he said mostly everyones there except Mr. S and Sue, and us of course.  
Blaine: What about the currently missing glee kids?  
Brittany: My mom said if he isn't home by tomorrow she's calling the police.  
Santana: I haven't seen them since Wendsday.  
Dave: Neither have I.  
Blaine: Maybe we should call this thing off.  
Santana: Or we get to the party as soon as we can to be sure we all stick together.  
Santana made a turn and the car started to slow down.  
Brittany: Santana, what are you doing?  
Santana: It's not me, the car it just, won't go.  
A van turned on their street and stopped behind them.  
Brittany:Maybe they can give us some help.  
Brittany was going to open the door.  
Dave: Wait, wait here.  
Blaine: No, it's okay I'll just use my cell.  
Blaine began searching his pockets.  
Santana: Just wait here with me Brittany.  
Dave exited the car and walked someone with black hoddie on and dark jeans that exited out of the van.  
The dark figure attacked Dave and brought him out of view of Santana Brittany and Blaine.  
Santana: Blaine, call the police.  
Blaine: I can't , I can't find my phone.  
the three stayed staring out the back window until a loud thump was made by Dave's body being slammed against the back door of the drivers side.  
Brittany screamed.  
Blaine: santana! get out of here.  
Santana: What?  
Blaine: Get Brittany and go.  
Santana: But what about...  
Blaine: Just go!  
Blaine opened his door and rushed the dark figure as Santana got out of her car ran around it to Brittany's side and opened it.  
Santana: Brittany let's go!  
Brittany: No,I can't run, I can't, I'm too scared.  
The dark figure rushed at santana and she pushed Brittany over to the drivers side so she can climb in but before she could she was pulled into the darkness leaving Brittany alone in the car. It was quiet until a pound came from Brittany's side of the car followed by her screaming.

Scene 10  
Josh and Harmony were dancing together As Artie with Quinn on top rolled passed them and Puck and Tina, making out. Sam danced his way over to Joe.  
Sam: Come on Joe.  
Joe: Naw, I'm good here.  
Sam: Joe, It's only dancing, you won't be crucified for it.  
Joe: But, is it okay, with him.  
Sam: Of course, it will be fine, just dance.  
Joe smiled and started dancing with Sam.  
Will walked into the house followed by Sue, who immediately look disgusted.  
Sue: I can't stay here long , walking in I can feel not only myself but also my baby slowly but surly catching std's sold in the air.  
Will: Listen Sue, I know your not big on nice but you must realize that this is the nicest thing a kid did for you.  
Puck walked up to them.  
Puck: Mr. S, hey welcome to mi casa. Coach Sue glad you're here.  
Sue: Noah.  
Will: Hi Puck, so is everyone here?  
Puck: Yes except the already missing glee kids and Santana, Brittany, Dave and Blaine. Santana texted me earlier, said she was on her way from Blaine's house.  
Harmony: Puck, where's the bath room?  
Puck: It's up stairs walk down the hall and it's the third on the left.  
Harmony: Thanks.  
Harmony walked up stairs.  
Sue pulled Will aside.  
Sue: I told you William, this is too dangerous, these kids have a target on their heads and someone is throwing bullseye's.  
Will: I'm sure it fine Sue.  
A scream was heard throughout the house. With Will and Sue at lead almost everyone rushed up stairs, Quinn looked over at Artie  
Artie: I'll wait here.  
Quinn got up and followed everyone else, to a hallway mostly dark with the exception being one room, the only one lit up. They entered through the door to a messy room.  
Puck: What happened in here?  
Sue picked up a letter and read it before giving it to Will.  
Will: The glee club will fall tonight.  
Josh: Where's Harmony?  
Puck: She said she was going to the bath room.  
Puck left the room followed by Joshthen they both come back.  
Puck: she is not there.  
There was some noise comingfrom down stairs.  
Sam: Who's down stairs?  
Quinn: Artie!

Scene 11  
The club arrived down stairs to find, nothing, everything was how they left it, except Artie, not even his wheel chair was : Artie, Artie!  
Joe: We should split up, and look for him.  
Puck: No! That is horror movie rule number 1 don't split up.  
Joe: Okay so what do we do, stay together and look for him?  
Puck: Yes,  
The group begins to move to the kitchen until someone bangs on the door and busts it open scattering the group. Sue and Will make it to the stairs first following them was Joe who ran straight up with Will as Sue stayed on the bottom to watch in horror. Sam, Quinn, and Josh headed for the back door in the kitchen as Puck and Tina pulled Sue up stairs with them. and Will and Joe.  
Josh was stabbed as he ran into the kitchen, as Sam and Quinn tried to open the locked back door. It wouldn't budge, which is when Quinn was stabbed.  
Sam: Quinn!  
Sam made his way to the front door.  
Sue watched from the top step as Sam came into view. Sam opened the door but did not get a chance to get out and was stabbed.  
Sue stepped back slowly, she ran back to a dark room that had the rest of the survivors.  
Tina: What happened?  
Sue: He killed them all.  
Tina: Oh my god.  
Puck held her.  
Tina: What are we going to do?

Scene 12  
The five survivors quietly move around in the dark room. Sue sits on the bed and Will sits with her.  
Sue: I can't handle this stress Will, my baby bomb feels like it will go off at any moment.  
Puck: I can not see another labor, I still need two years before I can even be in a hospital.  
Will: I should go and get help.  
Joe: Maybe I should go, I'll be much more quieter with no shoes and all plus you need to stay here in case we get attacked.  
Tina: I agree.  
Joe:I'll be right back.  
Puck: You keep breaking the rules dude.  
Joe opens the door and sneaks down stairs as will closes the door.  
Will: Just breathe Sue.  
Puck was grabbing his pants searching for something.  
Tina: Not the time Puck.  
Puck: I can't find my phone.  
Sue: I left mine at home.  
Will checked himself: Mine must still be in the car.  
Tina: Mines in my purse down stairs.  
Will: Do you have a land line.  
Puck: Not in this room.  
Tina: What was that?  
Puck: What?  
Tina: I thought I heard something.  
There was silence in the room. The survivors turned toward the window in the room which was the only source of light ion there. A hand appeared which frightened everyone, then a person in the mask. Puck and Tina rushed for the exit as Will helped Sue up and they rushed down stairs hoping to exit the front door. Puck opened it and Joe's body fell inward on the floor. Everyone looks at him then up at the street to see the dark figure approach the door.

Scene 13  
Will pulled Sue back for the stairs as Puck and Tina ran for the back door.  
Tina and Puck ran through the living room and kitchen.  
Tina: It's locked!  
Puck searched trough a drawer and grabbed a key and tossed it to Tina when a masked figure walked into the kitchen. Puck tackled him.  
Puck: Go!  
Tina began unlocking the door trembling when grunted really loud.  
Tina: Puck!  
the figure stood and walked over to Tina as she screamed.  
Flash  
Sue: They're dead.  
Will: no they will be alright.  
Sue: We need to leave William. I didn't go through eight months of pregnancy for nothing I am having this baby.  
Will: Alright, we are going to get out of here I promise.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs. H e stopped over Joe's body.  
Will: Come on.  
He reached for her when the figure ran in and pulled Will to the ground and stabbed him.  
Sue: No!  
The figure walked up to Sue and pulled off his mask to reveal Dave.  
Sue: what?  
The glee club walked out from different hiding places as the ones on the floor stood and smiled.  
Will: Got ya!  
Scene 14  
_Puck- I was working in lab late one night when my eyes beheld an eerie sight for my monster from his slab began to rise And suddenly to my surprise_  
_Unholy Trinity- He did the mash,_  
_Puck-It was a graveyard smash._  
_Unholy Trinity- He did the mash,_  
_Puck- It caught on in a flash._  
_Unholy Trinity- He did the mash,_  
_Puck- He did the monster mash._  
_Puck- the zombies were having fun the party had just begun the guests included Wolf man Dracula and his son._  
_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds Igor on the chains buckled by his baying hounds. The coffin-bangers were about to arrive with their vocal group, "The Crypt Kicker Five"_  
_Unholy Trinity- They played the mash,_  
_Puck- They played the monster mash,_  
The song continues as Will pulls sue aside.  
Will: Sorry Sue, but the kids really wanted to get you back.  
Sue: I can't express how humiliated I am, Who was in on it?  
Will: Dave came up with the idea, Puck loaned us the house and Santana was to be sure everyone, including you arrived, everyone else were unaware until they were "attacked" then they joined in on the sun.  
Sue had a very angry face on.  
_Puck: And said "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_  
_Unholy Trinity- It's now the mash,_  
_Puck- It's now the monster mash._  
_Unholy Trinity- The monster mash,_  
_Puck- And it's a grave yard smash._  
_Unholy Trinity- It's now the mash,_  
_Puck- It's caught on in a flash._  
_Unholy Trinity- It's now the mash,_  
_Puck- It's now the monster mash. Now everything's cool Drac's a part of the band And my monster mash is the hit of the land. For you the living this mash was meant too. When you get to my door tell them Puck sent you_  
_Unholy Trinity- Then you can mash,_  
_Puck- Then you can monster mash._  
_Unholy Trinity- The monster mash,_  
_Puck- And do my grave yard smash._  
_Unholy Trinity- Then you can mash,_  
_Puck- You'll catch on in a flash._  
_Unholy Trinity- Then you can mash,_  
_Puck-Then you can monster mash._  
Sue: God awful song.  
Will: Oh, come on Sue, It's in the spirit of the holiday.  
Sue: No, William, this is.  
Sue pulled out a knife and stabbed Will in the chest. He began caughing up blood. the kids screamed and some tried to pull Sue off of Will.  
The whole scene starts to blur. And it cuts to Sue in bed, She is of course wearing an uncomfortable looking track suit pajamas.  
Sue: If only it was reality.  
Sue falls back on her bed.  
End  
is Halloween- by Tim Burton  
2. Disturbia- by Rihanna  
3. E.T.- by Katy Perry  
4. Monster Mash-by Bobby 'Borris' Picket


	5. Episode 5

_______________________________________________________Glee season 4 Episode 5 "Love, Drugs, and Cheating"  
I do not own glee or any songs that were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively  
Scene 1  
Rory,Sam, Quinn and Puck were all in the same class looking bored. Quinn is in the very front behind her is Rory and across from him is Sam with Puck behind him. Rory was trying his best to pay attention and take notes, Quinn was skimming across the text book pages, Sam was scribbling in his notebook as Puck used his hand to prop up his head.  
Rory starts nodding his head as we hear music. Quinn smiles and turns behind her. Sam looks to the him and smilies as Puck nods and smiles.  
__Rory- I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._  
_Sam- A feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._  
_Quinn- A feeling,woo hoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._  
_Puck- A feeling, woo hoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._  
The four stand up, the students pay no attention, as they dance in the class room.  
_Rory, Sam, Puck, and Quinn- Tonight's the night, let's live it up. Go out out and smash it like Oh my god, Jump off that sofa, let's get get off._  
They all run out of the class room and into the halls splitting up.  
Brittany is in class talking to Carmen, she looks annoyed. Sam open the door and motions them to follow him.  
_Sam- Flip up my cup ,mazel tov, Look at her dancing, just take it off._  
cut to Artie and Sugar's class.  
Rory walks in and high fives Artie then holds the door open as Sugar pushes Artie and run out the class.  
_Rory- Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down, let's burn the roff, and then we'll do it again._  
Quinn skips into a class containing Joe, Tina, and Dave. She pulls Joe out of his seat and Dave follows them smiling as Tina skips behind them putting on an "L" finger for the rest of the people in the class.  
_Quinn- Let's do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, let's do it, And do it, and do it, let's live it up_  
Puck busts the door of a class open, Puck runs over to Josh pulls him up then runs over to Harmony and Blaine and does the same then they run out of the class surprise and happy.  
_Puck- And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, do it, Let's do it, Let's do it, Let's do it._  
The new directions are now running through the hall.  
_Puck- Cause I gotta a feeling, woo hoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._  
_Sam- That tonight's gonna be a good night._  
_Rory and Quinn- That tonight's gonna be a good good night._  
_Puck and Rory- Here we come here we go we gotta rock (Sam- rock, rock, rock, rock, rock)_  
_Puck and Rory- Easy come easy go, now we on top. (Sam- top, top, top, top,top)_  
_Rory and Puck- Fell the shot, body rock, rock it don't stop. (Sam- Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop)_  
_Rory and Puck- Round and round, up and down, around the clock_  
_(Sam- Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock)_  
The New Directions enter the choir room.  
_Sam, Quinn, And Puck- Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday,and Thursday.(Rory Do it!)_  
_Sam, Quinn, and Puck- Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday.(Rory- Do it!)_  
_Sam and Puck- Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say_  
_Quinn and Rory- Party every day, p-p-p-party every day,_  
_Puck- And I'm feelin'_  
_Quinn- Woo hoo_  
_Puck- That tonight's gonna be a good night, That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night._  
The kids run out of the choir room and into the halls.  
_Sam- I gotta feelin'_  
_Quinn- Woo hoo_  
_Sam and Quinn- That tonight's gonna be a good night._  
_Puck and Rory- That tonight's gonna be a good night._  
_Sam, Quinn, Rory, and Puck- That tonight's gonna be a good good night_  
_Quinn- Woo hoo_  
glee 

_______________________________________________________ Scene 2  
Rory, Quinn, Puck, and Sam all wake up as the bell rings. They gather their stuff and leave the class.  
Quinn: Oh, God! I'm so tired.  
Sam: This week wiped me out.  
Quinn: I had three test, two quizzes and 5 singing runs with Mr. Schue this week.  
Puck: It's glee It's turning us into brain dead drones.  
Rory: Zombies.  
Puck:Where?  
Rory: I was talking about us.  
Puck, Oh right, we need a break, how about a little glee club only party, we deserve it, sectionals are in two weeks anyway, and we are as prepared as possible.  
Sam: I'm in.  
Quinn: Great.  
Rory: Sure.  
Puck: Alright spread the news guys, my house tomorrow night.  
Quinn: Puck, where are you going?  
Puck: Home?  
Sam: We still have one more glee meeting today.  
Puck: Son of a-  
Rory out his arms over Sam's and Puck's shoulders with a hand over Puck's mouth.  
Rory: Come on, come on.  
Scene 3  
Will walked into the choir room and smiles at his students as he walks into his office. Quinn walks in rolling her eyes as Sam and Puck slip out of Rory's grip and Puck puts him in a head lock as Sam gives him a nuggie.  
Will: Alright guys sit down.  
They walked towards the seats and take once as Puck whispers: Glee meeting after Mr. Schue leaves.  
Will: I know you are all a little angry calling an emrgency meeting before the weekend but I just wanted to go over a little something  
Zoom in on the clock hanging on the class as Will starts talking. The clock reads 3:13 the hands move ahead stopping at 4:27.  
Will: Alright thanks guys enjoy your weekend.  
Will walks over to his office and grabs his stuff.  
Will: aren't you guys ;leaving?  
Puck: Ah, we are going to get in a little more practice.  
Will: Well, do you guys need my help?  
Puck: No, no,no, we'll be fine, besides you won't be able to be on stage with us when we perform anyway.  
Will: Your right,Okay, bye.  
Everyone smiles and tells bye.  
Puck: Okay so tomorrow my house glee party.  
Santana: Hells yes.  
Tina: Alright! we need to party!  
Everyone cheers and is excited as Puck smiles and nods approvingly. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 4  
Sue walks to a booth with Emma and Will sitting in it.  
Sue: Hello.  
Will: Hi.  
Emma: Good evening.  
Sue: I want to thank you and Fern for inviting me to this dinner.  
Will: it's no problem Sue, we know it's been a difficult time lately.  
Emma: And I enjoy hearing your pregnancy stories, it gives me some insight on my hopeful future pregnancy.  
Sue: Yeah, whatever,  
She read the menu  
Sue: Let get this dinner thing started shall we. I am starving now that I have to eat for two people.  
Will and Emma smile as they pick up their menu's.  
Scene 5  
Puck is running around his house, trying to make everything perfect, as he hears the door bell. he rushes over to get it, it's Tina.  
Puck: Hey.  
Tina: Hi.  
They hug.  
Puck: Thanks for stopping by early.  
Tina: No problem.  
She had bag of groceries of party snacks and put them on the couch.  
Puck: party prep is the second hardest thing to do party related.  
Tina: What's nuder 1?  
Puck: The clean up.  
Tina nods as Puck continues cleaning.  
Tina: Puck?  
Puck: Yeah,  
He kept cleaning.  
Tina: Don't stress yourself okay?It's alright if this party doesn't live up to the Puckerman quota.  
Puck walks over to her.  
Puck: I love it when your comforting.  
Tina: Yeah?  
Puck: Yeah.  
They playfully kiss.  
Puck: Okay (kiss) okay, I gotta finish.  
Puck resumes cleaning as Tina grabs the groceries and walks to the kitchen.  
Scene 6  
Puck and Tina stand in the wide open living room. Puck nods approvingly.  
Puck: Done.  
The door bell rings.  
Tina: Already?  
Puck moved toward the door.  
Puck: No, if my hunch is correct it's my secret weapon.  
He opens the door and Sam walks in carrying cases of Alcohol. Puck takes them from him and carries them to the kitchen.  
Tina: Hey Sam.  
Sam: Hi.  
Puck came back into the living room.  
Puck: Trouty!  
Sam: Mohawk!  
They point at each other's traits and hug.  
Puck: Thank for the beer.  
Sam: No problem, but my cousin went through hell trying to send me a fake id , thank him.  
Puck: Oh, wait.  
he runs over to the kitchen then comes back with three beers. he hands them a beer each.  
Puck: Here's to Puckerman party number 17  
They clink each other cans and drink.  
Scene 7  
The party has already started and everyone is having good time with Joe in the corner.  
Quinn: Come on, Joe.  
Joe: No, I'm good.  
Quinn: Joe, it's okay if you dance, you don't have to drink.  
Joe: then why are you drinking?  
Quinn: Fine, I'll make you a promise, I'll stop drinking right now if you come and dance with me.  
Joe: You want to dance with me?  
Quinn: Of course Joe, we're only ex's we don't need to be weird right?  
Joe: Well you kinda broke my heart.  
Quinn: Fine you can stand in your little corner!  
Sam: Don't worry Joe, It's just the alcohol.  
Sam: here.  
He handed him a drink and went back to the party.  
Joe took a little sip. _

_______________________________________________________Scene 8  
__Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- get ready for the Saturday night_  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- get ready for the Saturday night_  
_Sam (Puck)- Dip (Dip)_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- Get ready for the Saturday night. _  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- Get ready_  
_Puck- Uhh, imagine, waking up, solidarity is evident, how many moves, time is irrelevant, People, the places, the message basic from raise fists to sit-ins, resist the change, peep the scenario to the future bro, 2020 and some number a year ago, people rose up, governments froze up world wide block party, everybody shows up, the latest fashion, stock markets crashin' it's Saturday time to get the party crackin' and if the time and the day is right the revolution will begin this Saturday night._  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- get ready for the Saturday night_  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- get ready for the Saturday night_  
_Sam (Puck)- Dip (Dip)_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- Get ready for the Saturday night. _  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- Get ready_  
_(Sam, Harmony, And Puck- hey, hey, hey)_  
_Artie- Futuristic, I'm killin' 'em every synonym. Sendin' 'em back with syllabal venom up in 'em, Too terrifc, Epitome of a pendulum. Digital rap, got animal stamina up in 'em Son your soul and back bone were the clap come from action Jackson, matter fact we, move you from the front to the back see, plug us up and bump this new phat beat. when it drop stores oughtta stop on me, shop 'till you drop, homey that's not me rush an attack from the back on three stop on me, Shout "world peace!" slide from the block, love peace oh, please! We don't need bouncers or police. It's Saturday night, it's nothin' better Spread the word, we comin' together So come on with me now._  
_Josh and Dave- Heyyyy you guys! Heyyyy you guys! Heyyyy you guys! Heyyyy you guys!_  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- get ready for the Saturday night_  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- get ready for the Saturday night_  
_Sam (Puck)- Dip (Dip)_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- Get ready for the Saturday night. _  
_Sam- Dip_  
_Harmony- Dive_  
_Santana- Socialize_  
_Josh and Dave- Get ready_  
_Puck: _  
Woo! glee club of 2013!

_______________________________________________________Scene 9  
Carmen walked into a room and laid on the bed she saw. She seemed a little sick looking. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later Josh had walked in. He didn't seem to notice Carmen and same with her too Josh. Josh stumbled to the bed and accidently squished Carmen's face.  
Carmen with a squished face: Josh, can you get off of me?  
Josh: Carmen! Oh it's just you.  
Carmen: yes, it is just me. Do I smell fear coming from a Mckinley Titan.  
Josh: You freaked me out okay.  
Carmen: Okay... Whatcha doin'?  
Josh: Alcohol's not treating me so well.  
Carmen: Me too.  
Josh: I'll just go find another room.  
Carmen: You can stay if you want. It's really no problem with me.  
Josh: Really?  
Carmen scooted to one side of the bed then patted the spot next to her.  
Josh and Carmen laid on the bed awkwardly.  
Josh: So, are you having a good time?  
Carmen: Other than my body totally rejecting this Alcohol right now, yeah I am thanks.  
Josh: No problem.  
Carmen: No I mean really, I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me with the glee assignment.  
Josh: Sure, us single parent kids have to stick together right?  
Carmen: Yeah.  
Josh: Mine was sports.  
Carmen: huh?  
Josh: You said you had grades as an escape, mine was sports. I just always worked on my throwing arm you know? I never stopped practicing because it meant i'd have to go home and just hear more of their fighting.  
Carmen: After school clubs like the math club and the science club kept me at school late, I tried to think it was more about school and less about avoiding home, And I got carried away with it.  
Josh: Same here. God, they ruined it, didn't they. I spent my childhood practicing I could have... I didn't even know what? Glee club was the first thing I did I can say I loved doing.  
Carmen: Me too.  
They stare at each other then kiss.  
Carmen: Should we be doing this.  
Josh: I really like you.  
Carmen: But what about...  
They kissed again... Josh pulled away.  
Josh: Your right.  
Carmen: I don't care.  
Carmen continued kissing Josh. _

Scene 10

Sue sits across from Will and Emma as they continue eating their dinner.

Emma: How's your…

Sue: Awful. This food is disgusting.

Emma:… Pregnancy?

Sue: Still awful. I mean this kid was due weeks ago when is it going to get its cute small smooth little creepy baby face out of my uterus.

Emma: Labor is one of the most unsuspecting things in this world. That's why I'm so fascinated by it.

Will: Honey, I thought we would talk about this privately.

Sue: Oh, come on now Will, do you think Erica's not going to turn around and tell me when your back is turned.

Will looks at Emma shocked.

Emma: I don't have many friends, other than you, so I have to tell someone.

Sue suddenly looked up as they continued arguing.

Will: But my old nemesis?

Emma: You two are on good terms now.

Will: She's my co worked though Emma.

Sue stops a waitress walking by.

Sue: Can you get me a glass of water and a anti-acid and these two a pack of condoms, for I see some heated make-up sex brewing here and it disgusts me. Also I need an ambulance because I do believe my water broke all over your cheap carpet.

Will and Emma turn their heads to Sue, Will looking terrified and Emma with a giddy look.

Scene 11

Puck opens his bedroom door and turns on the light, He nods as he opens his closet, and he shuffles a few things around then pulls out a box.

Tina walks into the room.

Tina: Hey, whatcha doin', I thought you were one of the stragglers.

Puck: Just getting a few party favors.

Tina: What? What do you-

She notices the box on his bed.

Tina: What's in there?

Puck opens the box and she sees a small block of weed with a small baggie of cocaine.

Tina: Please tell me that is not what I think it is.

Puck: Pot and coke, yes it is.

Tina: Since when do you do drugs?

Puck: I don't, only on special occasions, and besides this will be my third time doing drugs ever.

Tina stares at him worryingly.

Puck: Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you or anyone down stairs.

Puck took the box down stairs.

Tina stood in the room then soon after followed him.

Scene 12  
_Sam- So what we get drunk. So what we don't sleep. We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out. That's how's supposed to be, Living young and wild and free._  
_Puck- Uh, uh, huh, So what I keep 'em rolled up saggin' my pants not caring what I show. It clean don't it washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it._  
_Tina rolls her eyes as Joe shakes his head._  
_Puck- Give me some 501 jeans on and roll joints bigger than king kong's fingers And smoke them rolls down till they stingers. You a class clown and If I skip for me day I'm with you chick smokin'._  
_Artie- Chevy, it's gettin kina heavy, irrelevent, sellin' it, drippin' away time keep slippin' away zip in the safe, flippin' for pay tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint._  
_Sam- So what we get drunk. So what we don't sleep. We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out. That's how's supposed to be, Living young and wild and free._  
_Puck- uh, and now I don't even care long as me and my team in here. There's gon' be some weed in the air tell 'em Art._  
_Artie- Blowin' everywhere we goin' and know you knowin' when I step right up get my lighter so I can light up It's Taylors gang So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang._  
_Puck- Now I'm chillin' fresh outta class feelin' like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building got my own car. No job- no children me and Art killed it._  
_Artie- t-h-c, a-r-t, d-e-v, h-d-3, high as me. This is us we gon' fuss and we gn' fight and we gon' roll and live off life._  
_Sam- So what we get drunk. So what we don't sleep. We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out. That's how's supposed to be, Living young and wild and free._  
_All- So what we get drunk. So what we don't sleep. We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out. That's how's supposed to be, Living young and wild and free._  
Joe and Quinn walk toward the door Joe open it as Quinn exits.  
Quinn: Artie, we're leaving.  
Artie: What but-  
Quinn: Now!  
She slams the door behind her.  
Puck: What's going on?  
Joe: Drinking is one thing Puck but drugs? I didn't sign up for this, Quinn agreed, we are leaving.  
Artie: See ya Puck.  
Puck gives him a what's going on look?  
Artie: Quinn was my car pool.  
Puck: Wait, wait, Quinn can't drive.  
Joe: I'm driving I only had one drink. I just hope you guys stay safe.  
Puck watches as his friends leave.

Scene 13 Will and Emma run behind a gurney with Sue on it as the doctors and nurses rush her through the emergency room halls. They push her threw a set of double doors and a nurse stops Will and Emma before they can enter. Nurse: I'm sorry, you have to wait here, I promise we'll update you and let you know what is happening. The nurse follows Sue when she pushes the doors open and sees them still walking quickly down the hall. Will: I hope she'll be alright. Emma: You don't think we triggered it, do you? Will: How could we have triggered it? Emma: Stress can sometimes endues a labor, us argueing may have in some way stressed her and cause the labor. Will: I know Sue and if anything our argument caused her joy not stress. Emma bows her head and begins in a prayer. Will follows her example as they both sit in the E.R. waiting area.

Scene 14

Puck comes down stairs to an empty living room. Tina walks in from the kitchen.

Puck: Did everyone leave already?

Tina: Yeah, it was only Sam, Brittany and Santana left, I called them a cab.

Puck: Hey do you want to finish this off with me.

Tina looks down at the coffee table with a few lines of cocaine left.

Tina: No I'm good. I'll be by tomorrow and help you clan up okay?

Puck: Alright.

Tina kisses him and walks out Puck waits till she leaves then goes to the table with the drugs get the straw he was using and snorts one line.

Scene 15  
Will and Emma are still in the waiting area. they both look tired but worried.  
A nurse opened the doors leading to the E.R. and calls out: William Schuester.  
Will and Emma walk over to her and the nurse stares at Emma questioningly.  
Will: I'm Will, this is my fiance.  
Nurse: Okay, Sue is doing just fine, she is in recovery and is asking for you.  
Will: And the baby?  
Nurse: the labor had only minor complications that have been taken care of. Sue and the baby are both okay.  
Will and Emma looked relieved.  
Nurse: Follow me.  
Will and Emma followed the Nurse behind the double doors into the E.R. the nurse took them down a maze of halls. Sue was in a hospital bed and gown.  
Will: Hey Sue.  
Sue: hey, it's my buddy willy.  
Will's eye brow shot up.  
Nurse: the drugs used can really effect the personality.  
Will nods.  
Emma: How are you Sue?  
Sue: Just fine Emmy.  
Emma: i think she'll be okay.  
Will smiles.  
Sue: I wanted to ask you two something.  
Emma: Later, first get to the important stuff, what did you name her.  
Sue: Ellie.  
Emma gasped: Really it's so beautiful.  
Sue: Do you really think so?  
Will: Of course.  
Sue: Good, because she's yours.  
Emma: What?  
Sue: her full name is Ellie Jean Schuester.  
Will: Why would you...  
Emma: I don't understand.  
Sue: You two are the closes things I have to friends and when i knew you two wanted children, and that E- bomb here was obviously going top be freaking out the entire time, I knew I was going to give you her. I didn't exactly know how to tell you both but I knew that with you she would have nice generous parents.  
Emma was tearing up.  
Sue: Oh don't do that.  
Will: Sue we...  
Emma: We don't know what to say?  
Emma starts to cry.  
Will: Emma?  
Emma: We have a family.  
Will smiles and hugs her. he looks over at Sue and mouths thank you, Sue smiles and nods.

Scene 16  
Tina walks up Puck's drive way looking in her purse for a second, she pulls out a key and uses it on the door. She opens it to an even worse looking arty after math. Tina looks around the house confused as she shuts the door behind her. She outs her things on the living room couch and searches the place. She walks into the dining room and the hall then into the kitchen then back into the living room again. She walks up stairs then turns down a new hall and stops in front of a room. She knocks and slowly walks in.  
Tina: Puck?  
Puck: Oh, it's just you.  
Puck looked worried, he was sweaty and had bags under his eyes. he was wearing what he wore the night before.  
Tina: Puck, are you okay?  
Puck: Yeah, I'm fine, why would you ask, is there something wrong with me? Are you having regrets Tina, cause I can't do this again. I can't do this.  
He starts to cry.  
Tina comforts him, she looks over at his night stand and sees more drugs. she pulls him away.  
Tina: I thought you finished that last night?  
Puck: I did finish my stash last night but I went out later that night and got more.  
Tina: Why?  
Puck: because I needed it.  
Tina: You don't need that crap Puck.  
Puck: I do, it keeps me afloat.  
Tina: how long have you been on this stuff?  
Puck: Since last week.  
Tina stares at him for a minute.  
Puck moves toward his night stand and grabs his stuff.  
Tina walks up behind him and when he turns she takes it from him.  
Puck: What the hell?  
Tina: you need help Puck.  
Puck; no I don't now give it back.  
Tina shakes her head.  
Puck: Tina, give them to me.  
Puck looked very serious and Tina looked worried but not scared. she turned to leave but Puck grabbed her arm.  
Tina: Puck, let go of me.  
Puck: let go of them.  
Tina tries to slip his grip when Puck swings his fist, Tina falls against the wall dodging the punch.  
Puck: Tina.  
Tina threw down the drugs. She started to tear up.  
Tina: You need help.  
Tina walked out of the room with Puck following.  
Puck: Tina wait, let me...  
Tina ran down the stairs and grabbed her stuff then slammed the door behind her as she left. She leaned against his door and walked toward her car.  
She cried with her head resting on the wheel.  
_Tina- Help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, help you know I need someone help._  
Tina continues singing as we go to Josh walking with harmony. he smiles as seems to be rambling, he turns his head and expressed a worried look.  
_Tina- When I was younger so much younger than today i never needed anybody's help in any way_  
move to Sam and Carmen, Sam was driving and Carmen was laughing, Sam appeared to be doing impressions, she looks out the window and her smile turns to a frown.  
_Tina- help me if you can I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being round. help me, I get my feet back on the ground won't you please please, help me._  
Tina is now in the choir room although no one else is there.  
_Tina- when I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these day's are gone, I'm not so self assured. Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. Help me if you can. I'm feeling down and I appreciate you being round. help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please please, help me, help me, help me, Oh._  
Tina wiped her tears and left the choir room.

Scene 17  
Tina pulls a few things out out from her locker, Puck walks up and stands behind it. She slams the door shut and turns when she sees him.  
Puck: Tina, please talk to me.  
Tina: There isn't anything to say Puckerman.  
Puck: Tina, I am so sorry.  
Tina turns around and faces him.  
Tina: Stop this, please.  
She starts to tear up again.  
Tina: I can't cry again. I can't handle it I'm done.  
Puck: Tina,  
Tina: You need help. Please don't ruin your life this way.  
Tina left Puck standing in the hall way.

Scene 18  
Sugar and Brittany run into the choir room.  
Sugar: He's coming! He's coming!  
Will walked into the choir room to cheers as Quinn and tina throw confetti at him. Will smiles.  
Quinn runs up to him and covers his eyes and turns him around.  
On the white board, it reads Congrats DAD! Will luaghs with joy when he sees it.  
Sam grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him pats him on the back  
Puck: Welcome to father hood Mr. Schue.  
Quinn: We are proud of you Mr. Schue.  
Brittany: Has it tried to kill you yet?  
Will shoots his eyes over at her questioning her with his look of confusion.  
Artie: My bad, I took her to see Pet Sematary when we were dating.  
Will: How did you guys find out?  
Blaine: oh, come on Mr. Schue, you know nothing in this school stays a secret.  
Josh and Carmen look at each other.  
Rory: we are so happy for you Mr. Schue.  
Will: Thank you, thanks to all of you. I am very excited to be a father, now come here.  
They end the meeting with a group hug.  
Scene 19  
Tina walks over to Quinn as they are both walking down the hall.  
Tina: Hey.  
Quinn: Hi, I think I saw Puck headed for...  
Tina: Um, actually I was looking for you. I needed to talk about something, and you are the closest friend I have here, and you have the most experience with, this.  
Quinn: And what is this exactly.  
Tina: Puck.  
Quinn: What's going on?  
Tina: He almost, hit me.  
Quinn: What, why?  
Tina brings her over away from the middle of the hall.  
Tina: I think he's forming an addiction. I tried to take them away and he swung at me.  
Quinn: Are you okay?  
Tina: Yeah, he missed.  
Quinn: But are you okay?  
Tina: No, I'm terrified and everything that happened with Coach Bieste last year, I know better, but he did'nt hurt me so I'm confused.  
Quinn: Listen, I don't think Puck is the kind of guy who would do that, but he is also not Puck at the moment. You have to get away, you have to break up with him, for your own safety, and his. you and I can confront him together, and maybe he can go and get himself help, he can get better for you.  
Tina: Okay.  
Quinn: Come here.  
She holds her  
Quinn: Everything is going to be okay.  
Scene 20  
Josh was in an empty class room waiting for something. He starred at the clock on the wall. Frustrated he jumped off of the desk grabbed his back pack and headed for the door when it opened and Carmen walked in.  
Carmen: hey.  
Josh: Hi.  
Carmen leaned in and kissed him. She pulls away.  
Carmen: even better than when we were drunk.  
Josh: Shouldn't we talk about it first.  
Carmen: I want you, you want me.  
Josh: But what about...?  
Carmen: We'll deal with them later.  
They continue kissing as someone else opens the door and walks in on them. it's Joe.  
They pull away quickly.  
Joe: Oh, I'm so... I'm sorry, I'm gonna go.  
Joe leaves the class and closes the door behind him.  
Joe this school is full of sin.  
Joe shakes his head and leaves.  
Scene 21  
Tina and Quinn walk down the hall toward Puck as his locker.  
Puck: Tina.  
Tina: No, stay quiet, you owe me that.  
Puck nods.  
Tina: we can not be together anymore.  
Puck opens his mouth then closes it.  
Tina: You need to go somewhere, maybe they can give you some couciling or something. Please do it for me. I just want you to get help.  
Tina turns around and Quinn follows her.  
Quinn: you did the right thing.  
Tina: I hope so.  
Puck closes his locker and down the hall. The background seems to be in slow motion.  
_Puck- My eyes are open wide and by the way, i made it through the day. I watched the world outside and by the way, I'm leaving out today. I just saw Haley's comet she waved, Said "why you always running in place?" even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in this stratosphere._  
Puck is now in the choir room.  
_Puck-Tell my mother tell my father, I've done the nest I can to make them realize this is my life, i hope they understand. I'm not angry I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._  
Puck is walking in the cafeteria he passes by Artie, Quinn, and Tina, at a table. He stops and looks at her for a second then is back in the choir room.  
_Puck- Please don't cry one, fear for me I'm not afraid of what i have to say This is my one and only voice, So listen close, Its only for today. Here's my Chance! This is my Chance!_  
Shot's of the glee kids surprised at the note. Puck is in his house and packing a suit case.  
_Puck- tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can, _  
(He closes his suit case and leaves his room)_ To make them realize this is my life I hope they under stand I'm not angry I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance._  
He backs out of the empty choir room.  
End

1. I Gotta Feeling - by The Black Eyed Peas  
2. Saturday Night - by Ozomatli  
3. Young, Wild, and Free - by Wiz Khalifa  
4. Help! - by The Beatles  
5. second Chance - by Shinedown


	6. Episode 6

GLEE Season 4 Episode 6: "Strength"  
I do not own glee or any songs That were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively  
Scene 1  
Blaine- You know there's no need to hide away you know I tell the truth. we are just the same  
Blaine is in the choir room everyone is there, except Puck, Dave smiles but changes his expression when Blaine looks away.  
Blaine- I can feel everything you do hear everything you say even when you're miles away cause I am me, the universe and you  
(Tina walks down the hall looking lonely, she starts crying when she sees a missing poster of Puck).  
Blaine- Just like stars burning bright making holes in the night we are building bridges, you know when you're on your own I'll send you a sign  
(Quartie was brushing their noses together)  
Blaine- I am me, the universe and you.  
The bell rings and everyone gets up and leaves.  
Dave walks up to Blaine.  
Blaine: Hey you ready to go?  
Dave: I feel horrible.  
Blaine: About what?  
Dave: We have to break up.  
Blaine: What?  
Dave: I like you Blaine.  
Blaine: Then what's the problem, I love you too.  
Dave: that's the problem Blaine, you are moving too fast for me. I don't know if I can love you as much as you love me. And that's not fair to you. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them. This is better for you. I'm so sorry.  
Blaine: I... I can't.  
Dave: I'm sorry.  
Dave walks out leaving Blaine in the choir room.  
glee  
Scene 2  
Josh and Harmony were walking down the hall holding hands.  
Josh: I just don't understand why your so worried about him.  
Harmony: He is my cousin's best friend. He was around so much when I was younger that he became a sort of big brother.  
Josh: He choose to do what he did, it's his fault.  
Harmony: Are you serious?  
she stops in front of him.  
Harmony: He's sick Josh, sure he made a choice to do drugs but so did you, he needs professional help.  
Josh: I just don't understand why you are so head over heels for him?  
Harmony: Are you jealous?  
Josh: Only a little bit.  
Harmony: Don;t worry okay, I'm not leaving you.  
Josh smiles. he looks pass Harmony down the hall to Sam and Carmen. Josh and Carmen make eye contact she moves her eyes back to Sam. She moves her hand to his arm to comfort him.  
Flash  
Sam: I just pray every day that he is alright. He is one of my best friends, I worry about Tina too, she has been really down since she left.  
Carmen: I'm sure he's fine, he's just emarassed because he's a bad ass and to see him like that, it would be humiliating.  
Sam: But he's been here long enough to know that we won't judge. I'm just really worried about him.

Scene 3  
Josh and Carmen were walking down the hall Josh just a few behind Carmen, Carmen walked into a empty class room. Josh was about to enter when Joe stopped him.  
Joe: Stop.  
Josh: I thought we talked about this.  
Joe: We did and I swore I won't tell, but god knows everything and if you know you're cheating then god knows your cheating.  
Josh: How are you so sure about that? God wasn't there when I was down in life. why is he here now?  
Joe: Josh it doesn't matter if you believe in god, or Buddha, or even karma, but it will come back to haunt you.  
Joe walked away as Josh looked at him angrily, he then entered the class down the hall Harmony is seen walking toward the class room very quickly, she is smiling, she waves hi to a couple of students who laugh at her as she passes them. She walks up to the door and look through the window to see Josh and Carmen kissing.  
Harmony at first looked angry and she grabs hold of the door handle then lets go her bottom lip quivers as she backs away from the door then walks down the hall.

Scene 4  
Harmony walked into the janitor closet crying, she also tried to catch her breath, she as shocked by what she has just seen. She cried as much as she could in there not wanting to let anyone see her. She heard movement from somewhere and stopped, she wiped her tears and searched. She found Blaine in the back on the floor is legs crossed. he looked up at harmony as she walked up next to him, his eyes were wet.  
Harmony: What's wrong?  
Blaine: Dave ended it with me.  
Harmony: Why?  
Blaine: I don't know, he just said that I love him too much, and we are moving to fast. I don't get it.  
Harmony: Don't worry, he's just missing out on a cute guy.  
Blaine: Thanks.  
They sat in silence.  
Blaine: Wait, why are you here?  
Harmony: I kinda walked in on something I didn't want to see.  
Blaine moved his hand to Harmony's shoulder.  
Harmony: Josh is cheating.  
Blaine appeared to get angry: what6?  
Harmony: I saw him kiss Carmen.  
Blaine: what, where?  
Harmony: I don't know, in some class room. that's not the point! I knew it, I told him from the beginning, I didn't want to be played. It's hard for me to give my heart out like that, and he smashed it, threw it on the ground and marched all over it.  
Blaine: I'm so sorry, you and Sam must feel awful.  
Harmony: damn, Sam, I don't think he knows. i have to tell him.  
Blaine: I'll go with you. You are not going through this alone.  
Scene 5  
Sam: I am going to punch his face in!  
Harmony: Sam, wait.  
Sam: Why, you just told me that my girlfriend is cheating on me with your boyfriend, who I am now going to kill.  
Blaine: It's more than just revenge Sam.  
Harmony: it's about being and knowing you are a better person. You don't have to punch him to get back at her.  
Sam: Well I don't have much of a choice, my only other option is to date you.  
Harmony smiles.  
Blaine: You can leave her cheating but behind and make her think about what she's done.  
Harmony: I'm going to talk to Josh today after the glee club meeting. I think you should talk to Carmen too.  
Sam looked at his friends, he moved his hands threw his hair and looked frustrated, and hurt.  
Sam: I can't believe this is happening to me again.  
Harmony and Blaine stand in the hallway staring at Sam with his head on the locker.

Scene 6  
The bell rang and the new directions walked into the choir room. Sam, Blaine, and Harmony sat together. Dave avoided them and sat near Rory and Sugar. Artie rolled in with Joe pushing him. Josh and Carmen walk in together laughing.  
Josh: Hey.  
harmony ignored him.  
Josh: Harm?  
Carmen sat next to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes got up and moved to a different seat.  
Carmen: Sam?  
Josh: Harmony, why are you ignoring me?  
Harmony: Can you just sit down and leave me alone okay?  
Josh: Why are...  
Tina: Hello?  
Josh looked over at Tina and Quinn in the front of the choir room, he sat down.  
Quinn: Tina, and I collaborated with Mr. Schue and decided on a lesson for the week.  
Tina: Strength. Around this time four years ago the glee club was in some low times. Our captain deserted us and our set list was stolen. But we didn't get down on our selves.  
Quinn: We rose above and came out on top.  
Will: Now I agreed to the lesson because there is a lot of new members this year, and some of us forgot the reason we came out on top so I want all of you to try and pick a song that helps you or gives you strength.  
Quinn: Tina and I have a song to give you a little example as to what you should be looking for.  
Quinn and Tina grab a stool as Will walks to over to a the piano man begins playing and the band follows.  
_Quinn and Tina- Wait,  
Tina- Wait for the dawn my dear  
Quinn- Wait till the sun gets here  
Tina and Quinn- And you will wait too long, he will be gone  
Rory puts his arm around Sugar and Dave looks over at Blaine who is looking at the performance and he smiles at them.  
__Quinn and Tina- wait,  
____Quinn- Wait till the sun shines through  
____Tina- Wait till the sky is blue  
____Quinn and Tina- And you will wait to long and he will be gone, he will be gone.  
__Josh looks over at harmony as Harmony stares at the floor thinking, Josh looks back at Tina and Quinn.  
____Quinn and Tina- ooh, he will be gone ooh, he will be gone  
__Blaine looks over at harmony who looks over at him and smiles he grabs her hand they look back up at Quinn and Tina.  
____Quinn and Tina- Ohh, he will be gone la, la, la, la, la  
__Sam is staring at their performance smiling a little bit happier than the rest of the audience.  
____Quinn- Wait till you doubt no more  
____Tina- Wait till you know for sure  
____Quinn and Tina- And you will wait too long he will be gone now._

Scene 7  
Harmony walks out of the choir room with Josh following her.  
Josh: Can you just speak to me?  
Flash  
Sam and Carmen were talking at a locker.  
Sam: I don't want to speak to you.  
Carmen: What did I do wrong?  
Flash  
Harmony: You cheated on me.  
Josh: What?  
Flash  
Sam: Don't act like I'm crazy.  
Carmen: But I don't know What your taking about?  
Flash  
Harmony: I saw you n the class room.  
Josh: That was nothing.  
Flash  
Sam: You kissing some other guy is nothing.  
Carmen: Please, Sam, I'll forget him, I won't do it again, I promise.  
Flash  
Harmony: It's not enough, I'm done with you.  
Flash  
Sam:We're over.  
Flash  
Josh: Harmony!  
Harmony storms off down the hallway.  
Flash  
Sam walks away from Carmen leaving her in the Hall crying.

Scene 8  
Sam was walking down a hall.  
Quinn saw him from her locker.  
Quinn: Sam! Hey.  
Sam: I'm not in the mood to talk.  
Sam: Please it important.  
Sam: okay, what?  
Quinn: I saw the way you were looking at me in there but I need you to know, I can't do this again.  
Sam: What are you talking about?  
Quinn: You like me, I have a keen sense for noticing that in people, but I don't want to get your hopes up, I'm with Artie now and...  
Sam: I don't like you Quinn, Trust me.  
Quinn: I saw you in there Sam and I know what you look like when your in love.  
Sam: well trust me I wasn't looking at you.  
Quinn: So you were looking at Tina?  
Sam: What?  
Quinn: Tina, you like her.  
Sam: I don't think so I just broke up with Carmen.  
Quinn: What, why?  
Sam: She cheated on me.  
Quinn: Sam, I'm so sorry. Listen you know, I always regret what I did to you, it wasn't fair, I should have ended it with you the right way.  
Sam: I'm okay, but jumping into a relationship right now is not the best thing for me or Tina, right now, What if it doesn't work out?  
Quinn: It's perfect, I think you should take Tina on a date. One date, it's all you two need. Weather it works out or not you both will feel better about your selves.  
Sam: Are you sure?  
Quinn: Yes listen. I can say with complete honesty that you might not fall for her but It will be good for you to have a girl that is good to you. And this is more than about you. I'm worried about Tina, Puck's disappearance was hard on all of us, But Tina thinks it was her fault and to say that if Puck was to ever come back, She will be in his arms as soon as she sees his face. She needs to move on so if he does fall for her again, so she won't fall for him again, so she won't get hurt.  
Sam: Fine, I'll ask her out.  
Quinn: Thank you, okay, I'll see you later.  
Quinn walks away leaving Sam in the hallway.

Scene 9  
Artie opened his bed room door and was yelling at his parents.  
Artie: Trust me mom, I'm fine, I'm just going to do my homework and go to bed.  
Artie rolled in his bed room and closed his door. He turned on a light to find Puck laying in his bed his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.  
Puck: Hey art.  
Artie: Puck?  
Flash  
Puck: So I ran away I couldn't deal with seeing her everyday.  
Artie: You know you broke her heart?  
Puck: I was in a dark place, bro, but I'm better now.  
Artie then why aren't you home?  
Puck: I can't go home,my mom wouldn't have it, she'd start questioning me and if she finds out why I left she'll definitely send me to rehab. I was wondering if I can stay here?  
Artie: Here?  
Puck: Yeah, Artie, we're bros, and you won't leave a bro out to hang and dry would you?

Artie: of course not but, my parents and...  
Artie heard something out side of his room.  
Artie: Hide hurry.  
Puck looked around and slid under Artie bed when someone opened the door.  
Sam: hey.  
Artie: How'd it go?  
Sam:Really well, Tina's really awesome, we're gonna go out again, I think I'm actually starting to think this was a good idea.  
Artie: Cool.  
Sam: Thanks for the advice.  
Artie looked disappointed but tried to keep a smile on his face: No problem.  
Sam shut the door.  
Puck slid from under Artie's bed.  
Puck: What the hell was that?  
Artie: Sam's rooming with me remember?  
Puck: No, no, not that the Tina thing?  
Artie: Sam needed some advice on his date with Tina  
Puck: Tina's dating Sam?  
Artie: Yeah, sorry.  
Puck: It's fine, It's my fault. So can you help me dude or what?  
Artie: You can't stay in here because my parents do hourly checks on me to be sure I haven't fallen out of bed but...  
Artie rolls over to his window and pulls back the curtain and points outside.  
Artie: You can use my old tree house. It's been abandon since my accident.  
Puck: It'll do, looks like a bad ass tree house from here anyway.  
Artie rolls over to his closet and pulls out some extra blankets.  
Artie: Here, At 6:35 am come by my window and I'll supply you with what ever you need. I'll try to visit you every night when my parents are out.  
Puck: thanks dude, I really appreciate it.  
Puck opened the window and climbed out.  
Artie sighed and shut the window.

Scene10  
Artie rolled into the choir room with the usual craziness going on. Tina walked up to him.  
Tina: Why didn't you tell me?  
Artie widened his eyes in fear.  
Artie: What are you talking about?  
Tina: I talked to Ms. Pillsbury today and she told me that you were applying to UCLA like me.  
Oh, ha, ha, Yeah.  
Tina hugged him.  
Tina: It's going to be good having a friend down there.  
Artie: Yeah, and what better place to learn directing than Hollywood.  
Tina laughed.  
Will: Alright guys lets get started.  
Everyone settled down and sat in there seats.  
Tina raised her hand.  
Will: Tina.  
Tina stood up: I have another song, I know that a lot of us are going through some heart ache right now...  
Santana: Ha, your telling me, it's colder than Antarctica up in here.  
Brittany: My Aunt went to Antarctica once, she married a penguin there.  
Tina: After my date with Sam last night.  
Carmen looked over at Sam who stayed looking at Tina.  
Tina: I had inspiration for a new number that we can use at sectionals next week.  
Will: Alright lets here it.  
Tina starts shaking her head around flipping her hair.  
_Tina- we are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands_  
_Harmony and Tina- Love is a battlefield._  
Tina smiles at Harmony who gets up puklling Blaine out of his seat as well.  
Harmony Blaine and Ti9na do simple coreagraphy Blaine in the middle and Harmony and Tina to the right and left of him.  
_Harmony- We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong, searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing,_  
Blaine spins Harmony as Tina skips up to Sam.  
_Blaine, Harmony, Tina, and Sam- Love is a battlefield._  
Sam and Tina, and Blaine and Harmony are dancing together.  
_Blaine and Sam- You're begging me to go, you're making me stay, why do you hurt me so bad. It would help me to know do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you had? Believe me believe me, I can't tell you why but I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_  
_Harmony and Tina- We are young_  
_Tina- Heartache to heartache_  
_Harmony and Tina- We stand_  
_Tina- No promises no demands._  
_Sam, Tina, Blaine, and Harmony- Love is a battlefield._  
_Sam and Blaine- We're losing control will you turn me away or touch me deep inside? And before this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this will do._  
While Sam and Blaine sing the new directions are shown to love it, except for Josh and Carmen.  
_Blaine and Sam- We are young_  
_Tina and Sam- Heartache to heartache we stand_  
_Blaine and Harmony- No promises no demand._  
_Sam, Tina, Blaine, and Harmony- Love is a battlefield._  
_Blaine and Harmony-We are strong_  
_Sam and Tina- No one can tell us we're wrong_  
_Blaine and Harmony- Searchin' our hearts for so long_  
_Sam and Tina- Both of us knowing_  
_Sam, Tina, Blaine, and Harmony- Love is a battlefield._  
Everyone cheered. Brittany, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Sugar, and Rory all standing. Dave clapped and smiled as Josh and Carmen sat in their seats annoyed.  
Tina smiled giving Sam a kiss on the cheek Blaine and Harmony hugged tightly.  
Scene 11  
Blaine and Harmony were walking down the hall.  
Harmony: Oh that was so much fun, we should have done this weeks ago.  
Blaine: I know, we should start making this a habit.  
Harmony: You know, you have been a really good friend to me the past couple of days, and I really appreciate it.  
Blaine: We gotta be here for each other, what the point of the club if we aren't.  
Harmony: Ah, the music.  
Blaine: the music is good but compared to the people its just a bonus.  
Harmony: Do you wanna hang later?  
Blaine: sure, where do you wanna go?  
Harmony: I don't know, you've been here longer, what';s good around here?  
Blaine: I'll meet you at bread sticks 6 o'clock.  
Harmony smiles.  
Scene 12  
Carmen walked up to Josh at his locker.  
Carmen: Hey.  
Josh ignored her, rolled his eyes, shut his locker and walked away.  
Carmen: Hey! I'm not a nobody you can just ignore, I'm a person.  
Josh: You're a cheater.  
Carmen: Look who's talking  
Josh: i was drunk.  
Carmen: You were drunk all week?  
Josh: Stop it. Just stop!  
Carmen: I'm not going to stop telling the truth. We messed up Josh, we ruined our relationships, it's no ones fault but ourselves.  
Carmen walked away angry as Josh stood in the hall.

Scene 13  
Harmony is in the front of the choir room.  
Harmony: With the past weeks events,  
She looked over at Josh.  
Harmony: I was inspired by this song.  
She looks over at the band.  
Harmony: Let's get on with it.  
_Harmony- didn't I give it all? Tried my best gave you everything I had everything no less._  
Josh moves uncomfortably in his seat.  
_Harmony- Didn't I do it right? Did I let you down? Maybe you got to used to having me around but go on and take it, take it all with you don't look back a this crumbling fool just take it all with my love take it all with my love._  
Josh looks at her angry as she continues.  
_Harmony- Maybe I should leave to help you see nothing is better than this, and this is everything we need so is it over? is thi-_  
Josh stood up and rushed out.  
Will: Josh?  
Harmony followed him when he left and walked out into the hallway.  
Harmony: hey, where are you going?  
Josh: I don't have to sit through this.  
Will followed them along with Santana.  
Santana: Finn, Rachel, get back to class.  
Will: Santana.  
Harmony: Yeah you do, if I to then so do you.  
Josh: I told you I am not going to do this, I'm not going to just sit there.  
Harmony: So you're going to cheat on me and not even have the decency to sit through one of my performances.  
Josh looks away from her and toward the floor.  
Harmony: You know what, don't worry, I'm gone.  
Harmony turns and walks away.  
Will: Harmony!

Scene 14  
Artie is rolling along the cement path in his back yard with a plate on his lap.  
Artie: Yo Puckerman!  
Puck sticks his head out of a window then slides down the rope.  
Puck: Ah, dude I'm starving, where's your folks?  
Artie: Out shopping, and Sam's with Tina.  
Puck: You really didn't need to add that.  
Artie: Sorry.  
Artie smelled something strange.  
and looked up at the tree house.  
Artie: Puck I thought you were done, what are you smoking up there.  
Puck: just some pot.  
Artie: What else are you doing up there.  
Puck: It's just a little cocaine and two blunts, dude, I swear when I'm done I'll be out of your hair.  
Artie: No, it's fine just, just be careful okay?  
Artie turns and rolls back to his house.

Scene 15  
Blaine and Harmony were walking in the mall together, she was holding on to Blaine's arm.  
Harmony: Thanks for hanging out with me today. I had a really great day. I hope I wasn't a bother.  
Blaine: It was fun, I don't regret any of it.  
Blaine and Harmony stopped in line of a movie theater.  
Blaine: So what do you want to see?  
Harmony: I really don't care.  
They moved up in line.  
Harmony: Bread sticks was good, I've never been before.  
Blaine: Really?  
Harmony nodded.  
Blaine: Well I need to take you more often then don't I?  
They moved up again and were next in line. They stand side by side silent.  
Blaine: This is awkward.  
Harmony: And it shouldn't be?  
Blaine: No, it shouldn't be we're friends right?  
They were up.  
Blaine: Hello, um.  
Blaine scrunched his face as he skimmed the movie titles.  
Blaine: Pairing in Paradise?  
The woman printed out two tickets: Next  
Blaine: I guess.  
He paid her.  
Blaine and Harmony walked toward the ticket taker also a woman.  
Woman: Hi.  
Harmony: Hello.  
Woman: Oh, I love this movie, theater three straight down to the left.  
Blaine: Thank you.  
Woman: You two make a cute couple by the way.  
Blaine: Actually...  
Harmony: Thank you.  
She pulled Blaine down the hall.  
Blaine: What are you doing?  
Harmony: Relax Blaine, it's not like they'll kick us out if we don't kiss.  
They walk into the movie  
Flash  
They exit the movie both teary eyed.  
Harmony: That was so beautiful.  
Blaine stopped Harmony.  
Blaine: Harm, I wanted to talk to you about something.  
Harmony: What is it Blaine?  
Blaine: I like you.  
Harmony:Oh, I like you too.  
Blaine: No I mean I really like you.  
Harmony: Aren't you gay?  
Blaine: I am, I think, but watching the movie made me think about what we've been doing the past couple of days, and I realized, we've been dating.  
Harmony moved her head back in surprise.  
Harmony: No that's... right.  
Blaine nodded.  
Harmony: So what do we do?  
Blaine: Nothing, just keep doing what we're doing, we're not hurting anyone.  
Harmony: But will we still be dating, because I kinda like it.  
Blaine smiled: Me too.  
Blaine and Harmony walked out the theater holding hands.

Scene 16  
Josh, Dave, Joe, Sugar, Carmen, and Brittany are on the top step of the stage in the auditorium.  
Artie, Quinn, Rory, Tina, Sam, Blaine,and Harmony are on the bottom. Harmony steps forward into a spot light, Will and Santana are in the audience.  
_Harmony- We'll do it all, everything, on our own._  
Harmony steps back into line next to Blaine.  
_Blaine we don't need anything or anyone._  
Dave and Carmen, Blaine and Harmony step forward from their lines in the middle forming a triangle of pairs on the bottom and top steps, Josh and Sugar, Dave and Carmen, Joe and Brittany at the top, Quinn and Artie, Rory and Tina, Blaine and Harmony on the bottom all doing some simple dance with their partners Sam was in the middle of the bottom triangle following their movements.  
_Blaine and Harmony- If I lay here if I just lay here would lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told before we get to old show me a garden that's bursting into life._  
They stop dancing but stay in formation.  
_Blaine and Harmony- Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads, I need your grace to remind me to find my own._  
_Blaine and Harmony and New Directions- If I lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told before we get to old show me a garden that's bursting into life._  
They begin dancing again.  
_Blaine and Harmony - All that I am all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes they're all I can see I don't know where confused about how as well Just know that these things will have change for us at all If I lay here _  
_Blaine and Harmony and ND- If I lay here if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world._  
Will stood and clapped.  
Will: Great.  
Santana stood: Horrible.  
Will: Santana,  
Santana: What, I'm being honest, that's nice. Okay First of all Lady gals your on the wrong side, I told you all to be on the right side of your partner, second, Hotness, quit looking at Fatmen and pay attention to your partner sugary sweet. And thirdly Irish, Cohen Chang maybe a bad driver but you are a horrible dancer, try to step on her feet a little bit less and maybe it will be decent enough to show at sectionals.  
Will: It's great guys, we'll continue shakes her head as her and the new directions leave.  
Will collects his papers as Artie rolls to the edge of the stage.  
Artie: Mr. Schue we need to talk.  
Will looks at Artie confused.

Scene 17  
Artie rolled down the pathway of his back yard. He stopped a few feet in front of his tree house.  
Artie: Pucky Puck.  
Puck stuck his head out of the window.  
Puck: A man!  
He climbed down  
Puck: What's up?  
Artie: We need to talk.  
Puck: About what?  
Artie: You going to rehab.  
Puck: What do you mean?  
Artie: You need to go to rehab; I'm sorry Puck, but...  
Puck: Did you tell on me?  
Will: It's for the best Puck,  
The new directions come from around the house.  
Sam: You need help dude.  
Puck: I don't need anyone's help I'm fine.  
Sam: You're not fine; please we don't want you to die.  
Quinn: Puck, we just want you to be better, we're only saying this because we love you. Think of our little girl Puck, would you want her to see you like this?  
Tina: Puck, we're here because you're our friend and Mr. Schue said we can say something because we've known longer and he thought if just him or your mom spoke to you would ignore them and if all of us spoke you would just ignore us. But everyone here really wanted to say something about you, and it was nothing but positive, how much you've helped them when they were being bullied or they were in trouble; you're like a robin hood to us, maybe not doing the right thing but always doing it to help someone else. They care about you as much as I do. And we all need you to get help, please don't abandon us.  
She was starting to tear up.  
Puck brought his hand to his face.  
Puck: I can't do it; it's too late for me. I'm too ashamed, I don't; I have a problem.  
Puck started to cry.  
Will walked up to him and held him.  
Will: We're for you, Puck, we're here.  
Will walked Puck inside Artie's house as Artie and the new directions slowly followed the path in Artie back yard.  
_Artie- Yeah... __Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show I laced the track, you locked the flow So far from hangin on the block for dough Notorious, they got to know that Life ain't always what it seem to be Words can't express what you mean to me _  
_Quinn and Tina each on one side of Artie- Every step I take, every move I make Every single day, every time I pray I'll be missing you Thinkin of the days, when you went away What a life to take, what a bond to break I'll be missing you_  
_Artie-Watchin us while we pray for you every day we pray for you till the day we meet again Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed Strength I need to believe My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time_  
Hey reach the house but are now outside in Artie front yard and drive way as Puck walks out of Arties house. He puts his suit case into a car's trunk and starts hugging his friends goodbye as they continue singing  
_ND- Every step I take every move I make every single day every time I pray I'll be missing you. Thinking of the day when you went away what a life to take what bond to break I'll be missing you_  
Puck gets in the car and it drives away as the song ends  
END  
1. Universe and u by KT Tunestall  
2. Wait by Get Set Go  
3. Love is A Battlefield by Pat Benatar  
4. Take It All by Adele  
5. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
6. I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy


	7. Episode 7

GLEE Season 4 Episode 7: "Ex-tionals"  
I do not own glee or any songs that were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively  
Scene 1  
Harmony: I am panicking. I think I am shock.  
Blaine laughed nervously: Calm down honey.  
When they sat down Josh rolled his eyes at them.  
Blaine: The club has been in worse situations.  
Josh made a chuckle and Blaine ignored it.  
Harmony: But we lost our male lead.  
Blaine: Hey we have amazing singer in here; we'll let someone else take over.  
Josh starts shaking his head in anger  
Blaine: okay, what is your problem?  
Josh: You're a little homo liar, that's my problem.  
Dave: What did you just say?  
Josh: Oh, what Blaine your gonna let your boyfriend fight for you?  
Blaine: Dave's not my boyfriend.  
Harmony: Why don't you mind your own business Josh?  
Josh: You know you're just with him to get back at me.  
Harmony: that's impossible because I don't love you.  
Josh: Don't lie Harmony, you know you do.  
Harmony: And if I do it doesn't matter because I have more respect for myself than love for you.  
Carmen: Josh stop it.  
Josh: Give it up dude you'll never be what she needs.  
Blaine swung and connected with Josh's jaw. Sam held back Josh as Rory held Blaine and Artie rolled between them.  
Artie: You do not want to piss off a paraplegic  
Brittany: I thought you were Atheist.  
Quinn: You're Atheist  
Artie: Well yes.  
Quinn: I didn't know.  
Artie: I know you believe in god and I respect that but  
Tina: Artie this is so not the time.  
Will and Santana walk in and see Sam and rory holding onto Josh and Blaine still.  
Will: What's going on here?  
Sam: Josh and Blaine were about to have an un-scheduled wrestling match.  
Santana: Oh, Straight hotness vs gay hotness.  
Sugar: My money's on Blaine he's short but sneaky I think he has the advantage.  
Will: No one is fighting anyone. I am not going through another year of you all fighting at sectionals. You either get along or get out.  
Everyone stayed quiet.  
Will: Sam, Josh, Carmen and Harmony come with me. Santana work on coreagraphy for Tina's solo.  
Sam groans as they walk over to Will.  
Santana: I've been telling you for months Mr .Schue, you need to crack the whip or they'll never listen.  
Sam, Carmen, Josh, And Harmony wait by the white board as everyone else waits for Santana.  
Will: Okay this is what we are going to do.

glee

Scene 2  
Blaine, Josh, Sam, Artie, Rory, Tina, Sugar, and Quinn, were the only members in the choir room at the time.  
Will: Thanks for the help guys.  
The bass player the drum player and Brad nodded and left.  
Will: Do we have it down guys?  
They agreed hesitantly.  
Sue opens the door: Schuester, out side now!  
Will: Keep practicing.  
Will walks out if the choir room.  
Sue: You have a problem Will.  
Will: What do you mean?  
Sue:You have a traitor in this school.  
Will: Who?  
Sue: The horribly named trouble tones.  
Will: The trouble tones? But they all graduated last year.  
Sue: All but one, another one of those rich snobs like you have in your class. Vicki Lavensky.  
Sue: Because you are horrible teacher Will we all know that.  
Will sighed and leaned against the wall as the setting slightly changed.  
Vicki(Victoria Justice): No.  
Will: But I'm offering you to join national champions.  
Vicki: I was a part of that. You didn't win until the trouble tones joined your group, when we joined we thought you were going to be fair, but the only people that got solos were your new direction girls, so I want my voice to be heard, it's my time.  
Will: Maybe I should speak to your advisor.  
Vicki: Fine here's her number. You might know her be Sexy Lavensky around here.  
Will rolls his eyes and the scene slightly changes again.  
Miss Lavensky (Terri Hatcher) I can't do that Schue. my daughter voice will not be silenced again.  
Will: Are you...?  
Miss Lavensky: Yes,  
Will sighed again as Miss Lavensky turned and walked away.  
Scene 3  
Harmony and Carmen are walking left to right both distracted by one another, as Brittany and Santana observe them.  
They center them selves on stage and jump then stomp their feet when they land.  
Harmony: How was that?  
Santana: better.  
Brittany: Horrible.  
Santana: It needs work, what you all need to do is stop getting bugged by each other and focus.  
Carmen: I am focused, but she keeps death staring towards me.  
Harmony: I'm only death staring at you because you stomped on my foot plus you stole my boy friend.  
Santana: Hey, hey, hey, uh,uh, i am not a referee on some twisted, messed up, perverted wrestling show. I get where you are coming from, your pissed, I used to hate everyone in this club on a daily basis and I had wished that I had destroyed every single one of them, but I didn't because I wanted to win more. Now although I thought they sucked at life. I always respected the talent they have They may have been on my nerves 24/7 but they were great performers, don't ruin that legacy. Be a bitch, but be a respectable bitch. Now do it again.  
Harmony and Carmen split and walk to each side of the stage.  
Brittany: Great bitch speech.  
Santana: Thanks now go help "Hermany" and I'll get tubbie.  
Brittany: Fine but I can't do eye contact. Lord Tubbington swallowed my last medusa defense ring.  
Santana smiled and walked over to Carmen.

Scene 4  
The Lima Bean is a bit crowded. Dave and Blaine are in line.  
Dave: Thanks for tagging along, I wanted to do something nice for the glee club even though I'm only in one number and all I get is the ohhs and ahhs.  
Blaine: Your welcome, and don;'t worry, Mr. Schue had to rearrange everything when Puck went to rehab so he changed the set list that I heard you were on.  
Dave: Really?  
Blaine: Yup, watch out regionals here comes Dave.  
Wade: Oh, your here.  
Blaine: Oh, um wade right?  
Wade: Of course.  
Blaine: I like your uniform.  
Wade was wearing a warblers outfit.  
Wade: Of course  
Blaine: What are you doing here.  
Wade: Coffee what else? Hows your boy toy Kurt?  
Blaine: We aren't together anymore.  
Wade: Sad.  
Blaine: Why are you at Dalton, Kurt told me about your suspicious exclamation before you went on stage last year.  
Wade: I was going to join your new directions until I heard you all suck again, but I had to get away from Jesse and his crazy club, then I found Dalton, and since you ditched in September I have been they're lead.  
Dave: oh great.  
Wade: You better believe it.  
Blaine: Congratulations.  
Wade: Thank you, it's nice to actually be appreciated for my work. I need to go, I've never been able to get a break before.  
Blaine: I agree, the warblers are a great bunch but they don't exactly know when to take a joke., you know wade you don't exactly look comfortable.  
Wade went from tall and confident to defensive by crossing his arms.  
Blaine: You know Wade there will always be a place for you at Mckinley Don't.  
Dave: See ya.  
Wade: Bye.  
Wade smiled when he turned and left.  
Scene 5  
Quinn was pushing Artie into the choir room.  
Quinn: Can we talk about this now?  
Artie: Of course, Its not like I have anything important to do.  
Quinn: You know, the biggest part about me is my faith.  
Artie: Wow you suck at sarcasim.  
Quinn: Artie please.  
Artie: I'm listening.  
Quinn: If you are not a part of my faith then I feel like you are missing a big part of me. So I need to know, Why are you an Atheist?  
Artie: I'm not an Atheist. It was just easier telling people that so they don;t question me, I just don't have faith in god anymore.  
Quinn: Why not?  
Artie: I waited and tried, just like you, for my legs to be mine again. And after years of nothing, I gave up, then I turned to god, and prayed, and then I prayed harder than I was. I did my best and I got nothing.  
Quinn: After everything I've been through Artie, I've learned that God works in so many ways, And I know he'll help you, maybe not in the way you want but he will be there no matter what, and so will I, just please, give him a chance.  
Artie Shifted his glasses.  
Artie: Okay, on one condition.  
Quinn: Anything.  
Artie: You have to help me out.  
Quinn smiled and kissed Artie.

Scene 6  
Harmony and Blaine ran down the asile in the auditorium, hand in hand, they stopped in front of their clubs row.  
Blaine:We checked in with the band,  
Harmony: Everything is all set.  
Will: Okay, thanks.  
They take their seats next to Will.  
Announcer: Please give a hand as I introduce the 2012 sectional judges, He's the owner of the states favorite line of Italian restaurants, Mr. Collin Johnson, she's the world second fastest hot dog eater, Susan Black, and He is Ohio's number one reporter, Rod Remington.  
And now our first performers, from Westerville Ohio, the Warblers.  
Wade spins around as the curtain opens.  
_Wade- Stop! The train is riding down the station where you had lived when we were school kids._  
_Warblers- hey!_  
_Wade- The rails are gone now and I am falling down._  
_Wade with the warblers- My body tells me no, but I won't quit, cause I want more, cause I want more. My body tells me no but I won't quit cause I want more cause I want more_  
_Wade- it rides out of town, oh, it's my road._  
_half of warblers- It's my road_  
_other half-It's my road_  
_half- It's my road._  
_other half- it's my road_  
_Wade: And, it's my war._  
_Warblers- it's my war, it's my war, it's my war._  
_Wade- Oh, cause I want more, I want more, I want more._  
_Warblers- His eyes are open, his eyes are open._  
_Wade: hey, hey, hey, my body tells me no, but I won't quit cause I want more. cause I want more._  
_Wade with warblers- My body tells me no, but I won't quit cause I want more cause I want more, It rides out of town._  
Wade is in a triangle with two other warblers a group of others on each side of them.  
_Wade- So I call your name cross any finger, uncross the others hesitate on, I don't think striaght with nothing to prove._  
Wade and A warbler switch places.  
_Jimmy- I don't wanna say I'm leaving, I will stay until the weekend._  
Jimmy switches places with the other warbler.  
_Shaun- And you can take all your things; the boxes and the rings, and get going, cause I've been waiting for..._  
_Warblers- All the pretty girls on a Saturday night. Let it be and come to me with the look in your eyes When you break and take all the words from my mouth I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down._  
Blaine stands and claps enjoying the performance as the rest stare at him confused until Dave joins him.  
_Jimmy- So I call (Wade- I call) you out (out baby) Just to feel a little bit better about himself (he does)_  
_Shaun- And I do (you do) baby I do, till their hips start to move, and their friends talk music._  
_Wade- I say " I've never heard the tune!" But I have, I just hate the band because they remind me of you._  
_Wade and the warblers- All the pretty girls on a Saturday night. Let it be, oh come to me with the look in your eyes, and you break and take all the words from my mouth? I wish all the pretty girls were shaking me down but not you, I feel your failin' is destroying the world and then this one never really understood, the 80's is over and done on c'mon. What's a boy to do when all the pretty girls can't measure to you?_  
The audience clapped and cheered a few people standing.

Scene 7  
Carmen was in the restroom, she seemed to be nervous, she was breathing slowly with the sink water on, she started to gag and ran for a stall closing the door.  
harmony walked in looking around, she walked up to a mirror and checked her appearance fixing her hair a bit, she turned when she heard someone gag.  
Harmony: Hello?  
Carmen flushed the toilet and came out of the stall.  
Harmony: Oh, there you are. Let's get going we are up in ten minutes.  
Carmen: I can't I'm frightened. I literally think i am going to pee in this dress. If i go up there.  
Harmony:You know Carmen some things are better left unsaid. Why are you so scared?  
Carmen: I am very used to just singing in front of all you, but there is over a thousand people out there, and feel like they are all judging me, and literally three of them are. I-I can't, I'm too ashamed.  
Harmony: Of what?  
Carmen: I am a good, person, I've never hurt anyone before, and then I steal your boyfriend. I steal your boyfriend and you have the decency to still speak to me. you are a much better person than I am.  
Harmony: I know.  
Harmony smiles.  
Harmony: I forgive you, if you come out and sing with me.  
Carmen: Okay.  
Carmen splashed her face and dried it, then left the restroom.  
Scene 8  
Tina walked around behind stage looking for something. She saw Vicki touching up and walked toward her.  
Tina: Good I am glad I found you.  
Vicki: What do you want?  
Tina: i just wanted to be ure I wished you good luck.  
Vicki: Why?  
Tina: Because we are class mates, listen, I understand how you feel, I hate that I was ignored, but I took pride aside and I let my friends be heard, Now, I'm here at sectionals with a solo and some amazing friendships, I'm glad you have your spot light but I really wished you had joined new directions. You still can if you want.  
Vicki: I wish, My mom said if I lose here we are moving out of this "rat hole" she calls it.  
Tina: I'm sorry.  
Vicki: I like what you guys stand for, and whatever happens here, I'll be sure to make it about that as well.  
Tina: Don't let anyone know but I hope you win.  
Tina walked away and Vicki confused to touch up her make up  
Vicki: I hope you do too.

Scene 9

_Vicki- Every night I rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes I'm going out of my head lost with stars cover your skies. And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby what kinda dream is this_

_You could be a sweet dream (Trouble tones- Sweet dream) Or a beautiful nightmare either way i don't wanna wake up from you (turn the lights on) Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true. (Turn the lights on) My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere Baby long as you're here, I'll be floating on air. 'cause you're my… you could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you. (Turn the lights on) And I hope it rains you're my perfect lullaby what kinda dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare either way I don't wanna wake up from you. (Turn the lights on) Somebody pinch me your love is too good to be true (Turn the lights on) my guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air 'cause you're my…_

_TT- You can be a sweet dream (Vicki-Sweet Dream) or a beautiful nightmare._

_Vicki with the Trouble Tones- Either way I don't wanna wake up from you…_

_Vicki- And I feel like I just got home and I feel._

_Vicki with the Trouble Tones- And I feel like I just got home and I feel_

_Vicki- Faster than the speeding light she's flying trying to remember where it all began. She's got herself a little piece of heaven waiting for the time when earth shall be as one._

_Trouble tones with Vicki- Quicker than a ray of light, quicker than a ray of light, quicker than a ray of light, quicker than a ray of light._

_Vicki- and I feel, and I feel, and I feel like I just got home and I feel quicker than a ray of light she's flying quicker than a ray of light I'm flying._

_The trouble tones got a standing ovation as everyone clapped. Tina was smiling but sitting as she clapped as well as the rest of her club._

Scene 10

Will is on the phone back stage.

Will: It's some rough waters this year but I think we can manage, although we do miss you.

Emma: Oh, I wish I could be there, but the OCD in me told me not to let this baby leave these walls and the mother in me will not let me leave her side.

Will: I know but parenthood, it's good right?

Emma: It is the most amazing thing I have ever done.

Will: I'll see you after we win.

Emma: Good luck.

Will: I love you.

Emma: I love you too.

Scene 11

Announcer: And now from Lima Ohio, also from McKinley high school, The New Directions.

Harmony and Carmen are alone on stage. Music starts and they start doing some simple choreography to it, both doing the same thing.

_Harmony- Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy feeling so lost, ticking you off now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling that kind of soft that kind of silly._

_Carmen- But when I'm in doubt, i open my mouth and words come out, words come out like,_

_Harmony and Carmen- Baby there's a shark in the water, there's something underneath my bed oh please believe I said, baby there's a shark in the water I caught them barking at the moon, better be soon._

The rest of the New Direction girls come out.

_Harmony- High in the sky_

_Carmen- The song that I'm singing (ND girls- I'm singing) A sweet little lie, I cry wolf cry._

_Harmony- Rabbit out the hat, yes that's what I'm bringing_

_Carmen-Tricks up my sleeve for noticing me_

_harmony and Carmen with ND girls- Right is right, rules are rules, this is what i get for just winding you up. Jack be nimble jack be quick please don't make too much of it,_

_Carmen- it ain't that seriou-uuu-uus_

_Harmony and Carmen with ND girls- baby there's a shark in the water (ND girls- Water)_

_Harmony and Carmen- there's something underneath my bed, oh please believe I said. Baby there's a shark in the water (ND girls- water) caught them barking at the moon you better be soon._

_Harmony- baby there's a shark in the water._

_Carmen- baby there's a shark in the water_

_Harmony and Carmen- baby there's a shark in the water, caught them barking at the moon better be soon._

Lots of people clapped and stood. The curtain was still down, but there was lots of room for the New Directions to run out on stage. They all faced away from the audience as Tina sat off on the side of the stage to the right of the audience.

_Tina- Boy you know it's bad when you do that, but you don't care, holdin' out exactly what I want but you won't share and I never had a taste before but now you got me wantin' more_

The New Directions turned and partnered up as Tina got off of the stool and ran for the group, Artie and Quinn, Rory and Sugar, Joe and Brittany, Dave and Carmen, Blaine and Harmony were all partnered together with Tina switched back and forth with Sam and Josh. Everyone is slowish dancing.

_Tina- You're playin' it cool, I know what you do, I feel like a fool but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, you're messing around, I figured you out, you taking me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do, like you do, and boy you know it's wrong when you do that but you go there (ND- you go there) you could lead me on or hang me out but don't you dare and I'll never had a taste before but now you get me wantin' more. You're plain' it cool I know what you do I feel like a fool but I would be feelin' it anyway_

_New Directions-'Cause nobody loves me_

_Tina-You're messin' around i figured you out you're takin me down 'cause I would be feelin' anyway_

_New Directions- 'Cause nobody loves me_

_Tina (with ND)- Like (you do), Like (you do), Like (you do), Like (you do), Like you do, oh yeah, 'cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do._

_Tina with New Directions- You messin' around, I figured you out you takin' me down, _

_Tina- Boy you know it's bad when you do that._

The New Directions got a standing ovation as the curtain were pulled back to reveal un-manned instruments. Harmony, Carmen, Joe, Brittany, and Dave all ran off stage Artie took a bass, Sam grabbed a guitar, Tina, Quinn and Sugar were off on the side of the band with a microphone each, Rory went on the drums and Blaine took the key board, and Josh was in the middle taking the microphone from its stand. They begin playing,

_Josh- Baby we was making straight A's, but we were stuck dumb daze, Don't take much to memorize your line I feel like I've been hypnotized And then that magic man he came to town,_

Sam walks up to the microphone Josh had.

Sam and Josh with Quinn, Tina, and Sugar_- Woo wee!_

_Josh and Sam- He done spun my head around, He said recess is in session, Two and Two make Five. And now baby, oh, I'm alive, oh yeah! I am alive_

(Tina, Quinn, and Sugar do, _oh, la, la, la's_ during the chorus)

_Josh and Sam with Tina and Quinn and Sugar doing Oh, la, la, la- And if you want to be the teacher's pet, well baby you just better forget it. (Tina Quinn Sugar- ooooooooooooooooooooo) Rock got no reason rock got no rhyme you better get me to school on time._

_Tina, Sugar and Quinn- oooh, yeah._

Tina leaves the mic, and skips up next to Sam and Josh.

_Tina- Oh, you know I was on honor roll, got good grades but got no soul raised my hand before I could speak my mind; I've been biting my tongue too many times._

_Sam- And then that magic man said to obey._

_Tina- uh-huh_

_Josh- "Do what magic do, not what magic man say"_

_Tina- Say what?_

Tina walks back to Sugar and Quinn.

_Sam and Josh (Tina, Quinn, and Sugar- oh, la, la, la's) - And if you want to be the teacher's pet, well baby you just better forget it._

_(Tina, Quinn, and Sugar-ooooooooooooooooooooo) _

_Sam- Rock got no reason._

_Josh- Rock got no rhyme._

_Sam ad Josh- You better get me to school on time._

_Tina, Quinn, and Sugar (with Sam) - ooo (Oh, yeah.)_

_Josh- This is my final exam, now you all know who I am, I might not be that perfect son, but y'all be rockin' when I'm done._

Sam took it into a 15 second long guitar solo.

Josh jumped around with the beats as they continued playing, until it ended. Everyone was going wild, they cheered and clapped as the New Directions smiled then rushed off stage.

Scene 12  
The Warblers, trouble Tones, and New Directions, were all on stage waiting for the announcement of the winner, everyone of them looked nervous, especially the New Directions. the judges all walk on stage with rod taking the microphone  
Rod: hello, everyone, not I know you all know me but for the sake of people that have been living under a rock for the past few years my name is Rod Remington, and I have to say that this year, was the hardest year to make an official decision, everyone of you had so much diversity, as you most always do. however we have picked a winner, so let's get this done shall we? in third place from Westerville, the warblers.  
the audience claps as the trouble tones and new directions look relieved. Wade walked up to receive their trophy and then the warblers all walked off stage. The Trouble Tones and New Directions spread out evenly on the stage.  
Rod: In second place, from Lima Ohio, Mckinley high school, the Trouble Tones the winners the New Directions!  
Everyone cheers, the trouble tones look upset, Vicki clapped and smiled as the New Directions celebrated, Tina ran up to Vicki and hugged her. Will and Santana hugged before Will walked over to Rod to accept the trophy, and held it in the air as the New Directions continued cheering.

Scene 13

Tina was unlocking her locker and putting away some books and getting new ones as Emma walked up to her.

Emma: Hello Tina.

Tina: Hey, Miss P. how's Ellie?

Emma: She's doing fine thank you, congratulations on your win.

Tina: Thanks.

Emma: Can you come with me too my office.

Tina: Is this about scaring Figgins into only serving chicken nuggets in the cafeteria for a month.

Emma: No.

Tina looked curiously at her as Emma walked down the hall toward her office and Tina followed.

Emma walked into her office followed by Tina and both took seats.

Tina: What is this about Miss P.?

Emma opened a desk drawer and searched inside until she pulled out a letter.

Emma: This was mailed to Mr. Schuster's and I's address. It's for you.

Tina picked it up and stared at her name at the envelope

Emma: I'll be right outside if you need me.

Tina opened the letter began reading her face turned sadder as she continued.

Puck (Hey T.)

Puck is in a white and beige room, writing a letter. His Mohawk is gone, and he looks very sick.

Puck (I assume by now you guys have won sectionals and are on your way back to the top. Don't you forget about your bad boy. I'll be out in a couple of weeks to give you all a national win. This place is good, they made me shave my head, but it's a better look for me, it'll help with the change I wanna make in me. I promise I will never stop loving you, I'm so sorry, for everything that I put you and the glee club through. These with draws are really bad. I wish I had you here to help me. But I know I'll come out stronger if I do this alone, I'll be back soon.

Noah Puckerman.

Tina smiled and cried as she read.

Will was now outside of Emma's office with her.

Tina grabbed her stuff and walked out.

Tina: Thank you.

Emma Are you okay, do you need to talk?

Tina: No, I'm going to be alright.

Tina handed Will the letter.

Tina: Hang this in the choir room; it'll give us something to look forward to.

Will nodded and said: Okay.

Tina wiped the tears on her face and took a deep breath.

Tina: Call if you need a baby sitter, I love that little girl.

Tina smiled and she walked down the hall then ran into Sam going the other way.

Sam: Hey, I was looking for ya.

Sam hugged her then wrapped his arm around her and they walked down the hall together.

Sam: Are you okay?

Tina: I am now.

Scene 14

Josh was walking down the hall of the school as he saw Carmen.

Josh: Hey.

Carmen smiled: Hi.

Josh: So I hear you and Harmony are on good terms.

Carmen: Way better terms than what we used to be.

Josh looked at the ground.

Josh: We really messed up did we? Carmen: Yeah.

Josh: were not any better than our parents.

Carmen: So is this over?

Josh: It might as well be, it just seems like that's what people do when it gets too hard, but I don't want to do that.

Carmen: I agree.

Josh: So we should give this a shot, make the best out of a bad situation.

Josh: Well, I don't date cheaters but I'll make an exception.

Josh: that's another thing, we can't joke like that. I wanna make things right with Sam and Harmony, and especially Blaine.

Carmen: Okay, I understand.

Josh: Alright, now let's get outta here.

Carmen: Walk me to the choir room?

Josh: You know it.

Carmen out her arm threw Josh's and they walked down the hall together.

Scene 15

Will: Alright guys settle down we'll get to the celebratories in a minute, first, Puck sends his love and will be back in a few weeks, also to aid us on our fast track to nationals. Wade "Unique" Adams.

Wade walked into the choir room.

Wade: hello everyone, I know with your win at sectionals and my sudden presence may be too much for you all to handle but I can assure you all I am just a person, like every one of you.

Everyone sat in their seats confused on how to react to his speech.

Wade: You may clap for Unique now.

Brittany clapped immediately. Santana leaned over and whispered in her ear, which is when Brittany stopped.

Brittany: Sorry, I thought you were Queen Latifa.

Artie and Tina smirked.

Sam: Isn't she a Lesbian?

Joe: What's that?

Santana: Hey tangly locks over here.

Will: Go ahead and take a seat Wade.

Blaine moved his bag and made some room for him. Wade walked over and sat next to Blaine, looking back at Dave sitting behind them and sileing.

Wade: Hi.

Blaine: Hey.

Dave: Dave.

Wade: Hi.

Wade faced the front and blushed.

Will: Now that our club is back to fourteen, we should get to work at our dance numbers.

Everyone groaned.

Will: Come on, Come on,

Everyone stood up and Wade tried to stay near Blaine and Dave and trying to hide his embarrassment.

Scene 16

Will opens the choir room door and everyone rushes out running down the halls happy to be finished,

_NDs- Teenage dreams in a teenage circus running around like a clown on purpose who gives a damn about the family you come from no giving up when you're young and you want some._

_Sam- Running around again (ND- Running around again!) Running from running._

_Artie- Waking up in the midday sun, what's to live for? You could see what I've done._

They are now in the cafeteria wit three rows of tables straight down on the left is Dave, Wade and Joe on the right is Santana, Brittany, and Tina, on the middle row is Sam, Rory, and Sugar with Carmen, Josh, Blaine, Harmony, Artie, and Quinn in between the three rows.

_Staring at the emotion in the light of day I was running form the things that you'd say_

_Artie- We are not what you think we are_

_Artie and Harmony (ND- We are) we are golden we are golden._

_(With ND) Sam, Blaine and Tina- teenage dreams in a (teenage circus) running around like a (clown with no purpose) who gives a damn about the (family you come from no giving up when you're young and you want some.)_

They jump off the tables and leave the cafeteria and run onto the stage in the auditorium.

_Sam- we are not what you think we are_

_(ND- we are)_

_Sam, Blaine, and Tina- we are not what you think we are._

_Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie, Harmony- We are not what you think we are, we are! We are!_

_NDs- We are golden, we are golden!_

_Artie (with ND)(Teenage dreams) in a (teenage circus) running around (like a clown on purpose) _

_Artie and Harmony (with ND) who gives a damn (about the family you come from)_

_Artie, Harmony, Blaine, Sam, and Tina- No giving up when you're young and you want some._

_Artie- Running around again_

_(ND- running around again)_

_Harmony- Running from running_

_Sam and Tina- Running around again_

_(ND- Running around again) _

_Blaine- Running from running._

_Artie- We are not what you think we are, we are golden, we are golden._

Another classic New Directions hug as the song ends with cheering laughing and celebrating.

1. My Body by Young the Giant

2. All the Pretty Girls by fun

3. Sweet Dreams by Beyonce

4. Ray of Light by Madonna

5. Shark in the Water by V.V. Brown

6. Like You Do by Angel Taylor

7. School Of Rock by Jack Black

8. We Are Golden by Mika


	8. Episode 8

Glee Season 4 Episode 8 "Ska-glee"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Will and Emma are preparing themselves to sleep.  
Will lies down next to Emma as she reads.  
Emma: No personal time tonight?  
Will: Sorry Emma.  
Emma: I'm only joking Will, you've been extremely busy, Regionals is only a month away. Santana is going away on vacation next week, you're busy.  
Will: Just over worked.  
Ellie starts to cry.  
Emma: Sleep Will, I'll take care of her.  
Emma gets out of bed as Will drifts to sleep.  
Will slowly wakes up with his head on the desk.  
Will: Did I fall asleep on the job again?  
Other students are around him. Will stands up.  
Teacher: Mr. Schuester sit down, I've still got five minutes in this class period.  
Will: What?  
Teacher: Please William you made it this far you can make it five more minutes.  
Will looks around, he notices he is not in his usual attire, he is wearing a faded t-shirt, and dirty sweater, skin tight jeans and converse.  
Will: What the-?  
glee

Scene 2  
Will leaves class carrying a few books when he runs into Puck wearing a suit and tie and sunglasses.  
Puck: Watch it kid.  
Will: Puck.  
Puck: Names Noah, Noah Puckerman, Puck makes me sound like I'm some dumb ass jock using their last name as their first.  
Will: Sorry about that, Noah.  
Noah: No problem kid, you look like a cool enough guys to forgive ya.  
Will: Wait, your not a jock?  
Noah: Hell no.  
Will: Well, what do you do for fun around here; I wanna take advantage of this.  
Noah: Of what exactly?  
Will: High school.  
Noah: Ah, great are you one of those preppies?  
Will: No, I just was given a second chance I don't want to waste it.  
Noah: Well, stop it cause we don't like that.  
Will: Who?  
Noah: The best damn people you will ever meet.  
Noah leads Will to the choir room.  
Noah: Welcome to the ska-glee club.

Scene 3  
Tina: Hey Noah, some of the footballers got their parking spaces back yesterday, wanna ark our bikes there tomorrow?  
Noah: Sounds like a fun time, Hey guys settle down club meeting, first of all, new guy here is joining us.  
Sugar: Where did you pull this one out of Noah?  
Noah: He ran into me out side of Miss Bayfield's class,  
Quinn: Ugh, Bayfield was a total bitch, so sorry you have her.  
Will: I'm sorry what is this place?  
Noah: Ska-glee club, a glee club solely dedicated.  
Will: Only Ska music?  
Artie: Of course, the only music that makes sense in life.  
Noah: Right, now sit down and shut your traps so we can get on with this.  
Will sits in a seat.  
Scene 4  
Will walks around the school.(Will: Being a kid is a lot more dangerous today. You have the internet, like a bear trap. Plus the kids are just plain cruel now, I'll admit it, I wasn't a saint in school, there we're kids that feared the wrath of Will Schuester, mostly because at the time I was Terri Del Moncio boyfriend, I can't believe Sugar and Brittany pansted Jacob Ben Israel yesterday. This club is pure evil and wore than the cheerios, the only reason I joined was because this is my dream, something needs to be done.)  
Scene 5  
The Kids are in the choir room enjoying the free time. Will walks in and rolls his eyes then sits down.  
Noah: Guys, let's be on the real here, now are we going to stack all the lunch chair on top of one another or replace the tots with broccoli.  
Will shook his head and sighed.  
Noah: New kid, have a question?  
Will: My name is Mr. Will, my name is Will, and you guys are awesome yes but your attitudes suck.  
Sam: I'm going to clock this guy Noah,  
Will: See,  
Sugar, Rory, Brittany, and Quinn: Shut up.  
Will: I think this glee club will be even more awesome if we open ourselves up to other styles of music.  
Josh: I suggest we just beat you instead.  
Will: Noah?  
Noah: Just get out of here kid before you die.  
Will leaves as everyone else stares.

Scene 6  
Will is studying a book and writing some notes.  
Will: Wait, what am I doing?  
Will closes the book.  
Noah walks into the class room and sits next to him.  
Noah: You're lucky I'm the nice one.  
Will: Great.  
Noah: I'm an open kind of guy, I'm interested to hear what you have to say.  
Will: All music is gold it's all connected and it's all beautiful in its own way.  
Noah: I think you're right, that doesn't mean I like it.  
Will: Give it a chance, you may be surprised.  
Scene 7  
The Ska-glee kids walk in and sit and watch all the instruments confused. Noah and Will run in.  
_Will and Noah- Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
_Will- I still get jumpy at the sound of your name, I'm crazy about you and I know you feel the same,_  
_Noah- Ice cream at the trolley station._  
_Will- Missing you when you're on vacation._  
_Noah and Will- Going to school just to see you._  
_Will- Falling asleep when you're in my arms and spending the day_  
_Will and Noah- admiring your many charms._  
Noah and Will do simple do wop moves and stop for a second.  
_Noah- This is not just another love song that is sung to a high school fling (Will- ain't another high school love song)_  
_Noah- Its just that happiness that I feel that makes me open up and sing_  
_Will- This may sound crazy but don't be scared the future looks good, I'm not going anywhere so be prepared for more and more of those good times._  
_Will and Noah- More of those good times, more of those good times._  
_Noah- This is not just another love song is sung to a high school fling (Will- aint another high school love song) Its just that happiness that I feel that makes me open up (Will and Noah- and sing) _  
Noah and Will high five

Scene 8  
The club clapped that was amazing.  
Brittany: That was amazing.  
Tina: It was okay.  
Artie: Who knew you could combine music that way.  
Will: It's very common, it'll surprise you, what music could do.  
Blaine: I bet I can do better, well, if my girl helps me out.  
Harmony: Just as long as I sing the Ska part.  
Blaine: So what would you call this?  
Will: A mash up.  
Blaine: Okay, then here is Mine and Harmony's mash up

Scene 9  
Blaine and Harmony dance together for a bit playfully.  
_Blaine- I-I-I-I love little girls (Blaine and Harmony- They make me feel so good)I love little girls(Blaine and Harmony- They make me feel so bad) They don't care if I'm a one way mirror they're not frightened by my cold exterior. They don't ask me questions they don't want to scold me they don't look for answers they just want to hold me Isn't this fun? Isn't this a dream come true? Isn't this a nightmare too? Oh._  
_Harmony- He has a girlfriend now, he has a girlfriend now he said (Blaine and Harmony- Guys don't do it no more for me)_  
_Blaine- I-I-I-I love little girls (Blaine and Harmony- They make me feel so good) I love little girls (Blaine and Harmony- They make me feel so bad) Uh oh take a second take, uh oh it's a mistake uh oh, im in trouble uh oh the little girls was just too little too little too little too little_  
_Harmony- He has a girlfriend now, he has a girlfriend now he has a girlfriend now he said (Blaine and Harmony- Guys don't do it no more for me.)_  
_Blaine- Isn't this what lifes all about? Isn't this a dream come true? Isn't this a nightmare too? Oh_  
_Harmony and Blaine- He said he found someone who's gonna hold his hand he said he found someone who's gonna understand he don't need nobody to be his man he don't need no body to be his man_  
_Blaine- I love little girls they make me feel so good_  
_(Harmony-He has a girlfriend now)_  
_Blaine- I love little girls they make me feel so bad_  
_(Harmony- He has a girlfriend now)_  
_Blaine- He has a girlfriend now_  
_(Harmony- They make me feel so good)_  
_Blaine- He has a girlfriend now oh woah_  
_Blaine and Harmony- I love!_

_Scene 10  
Will is walking down the hallway in slow motion.  
(Will: This is it, I get it now, I've been looking for something the glee club needs and this is it, it needs an edge. And it needs to bring the mash ups back. These kids are so lost without glee club, its creepy to see them this way.)  
Will turns the corner to see the New Directions and Jocks on opposite ends of the hall.  
(Will: Uh-oh)  
Scene 11  
Noah: Back off air heads.  
Jock: You guys need to get out of here.  
Other jock: We are tired of you guys messing with our stuff.  
Cheerio: Why aren't you guys institutionalized already?  
Tina: Why don't you just shut your trap?  
Blaine: You guys are goin' down.  
The jocks laugh.  
Jock: Hey guys the fairy's going to pummel us.  
Noah: Will, come on.  
Will: What?  
Noah: We're going to need your help.  
Will: Stop this, you guys aren't this.  
Sam: What are you talking about?  
Will: You guys aren't punks.  
Will turns and leaves.  
Jock: Looks like your friend just abandon you.  
Noah: Come on guys, we don't need to stoop to their level.  
The club slowly turns around.  
Scene 12  
Will was sitting in the choir room when the rest of the glee club walked in.  
Tina: I cannot believe you.  
Will stood up.  
Tina: You abandon us, I know Noah's our captain but I'm taking charge here, you're out.  
Will: What?  
Tina: You're out of the club.  
Noah: Tina.  
Tina: Why do you want him around Noah?  
Noah: There's something about him, he's like an old friend.  
Tina: Seems to me he only cares about himself. Sugar.  
She points at her and directs her to come over. Sugar obeys and stands next to Tina.  
Sugar and Tina- I read the words you had to say  
Tina- I saw the way they came off your tongue like a child who didn't get there way.  
Sugar- I guess you're feeling that you've won.  
Sugar and Tina- But you don't know how to deal.  
Tina- With the problems so you feel  
Sugar- Like blaming anyone but yourself.  
Tina and Sugar- But yourself, we both knew that nothing would change  
(Nd's-Nothing would change)  
Sugar- And its all out now and its still about you.  
Tina and Sugar- You don't know how to deal  
Tina_ With problems so you feel.  
Sugar- like blaming anyone  
Tina and Sugar- but yourself butt we both knew nothing would change (nds- nothing would change)  
Tina and Sugar- And it all out now and its still about you.  
Tina and Sugar give Will a disapproving look. _

_Scene 13  
Will What I did was for you. You all act like this doesn't bother you but I know it does. I know because I already know all of you, you do not act like this.  
Noah: I hate to say it guys but he's right, I mean love for Ska music brought us together but our personal problems kept us nasty.  
Will: Why do you guys act this way?  
Sam: No one wanted us, they don't care about us.  
Blaine: So we don't care about them.  
Will: Sam, Blaine, come up here, I have a lesson to teach everyone.  
Scene 14  
Will has arms around Sam and Blaine.  
Will- I never felt too good but in this world who would  
Sam-I was always thinkin something wasn't right  
Blaine- but then you came along and helped me sing a song and  
Will with Sam and Blaine- Now I feel okay I hope it can stay this way you know you got a thing goin' and I don't wanna see it end  
Blaine- Are these good days that I've heard so much about there goes the heart break that I can live without.  
Sam- Are these the good days that I've heard so much about there goes the heart break that I can live without.  
Will- Hreat break I can live without.  
Will with Sam and Blaine- You know we got a good thing goin and I don't wanna see it end, You know we got a good thing goin and I don't wanna see it end, You know we got a good thing goin and I don't wanna see it end, You know we got a good thing goin and I don't wanna see it end, You know we got a good thing goin and I don't wanna see it end.  
The club cheers.  
Will: I know you guys and if we stick together, we can go really far in life.  
Scene 15  
Will wakes up to Emma.  
Emma: Will, Will.  
Will: Emma?  
Emma: Will, someone is at the door.  
Will: Why didn't you get it?  
Emma: I thought it might be burglars.  
Will: Emma, Burglars don't usually knock before they burgle.  
Will opens the door to find Puck. _

_Scene 16  
Will put a coffee cup in front of Puck as Emma and Will sat on the other side.  
Puck: Thanks, Mr. Schue, and Miss Pillsbury.  
Emma: Of course.  
Puck: I'm sorry, I had nowhere to go.  
Will: What are you doing here Puck? Did you break out of rehab?  
Puck: No I'm clean, I'm 100% sober.  
Will: I'm so happy for you Puck.  
Emma: We both are.  
Puck: When they told me I could go home. I realized I wasn't welcomed, my mom said I couldn't live there anymore.  
Will: What?  
Puck: She doesn't want to put my siblings into any danger. A few people from Lima Heights have been looking for me, I tried Mr. Hummel's but he's in DC all the time since Kurt, and Finn don't live with them anymore, Artie is already letting Sam live with him and no one would let me in. I just need tonight, one night to figure out I'm going to do.  
Will: Puck, stay with us.  
Puck: Only for tonight.  
Emma: You can stay as long as you need to do.  
Puck: Thank you, Thanks so much.  
Scene 17  
Will walks into the choir room to the usual craziness.  
He stops and smiles for a second.  
Will: Guys settle down I have a surprise for you.  
Sugar: Nudes of Wade?  
Rory elbows her.  
Sugar: What I think it'll be interesting.  
Will: Come on in.  
Puck runs in and puts his arms in the air.  
Brittany: Woo, Puck!  
Everyone cheers and claps and runs over to greet him and hug him.  
Harmony: What are you doing here?  
Puck: I'm home, for good.  
Josh: Really?  
Puck: yes I'm sober now.  
Quinn: Im so proud of you Puck.  
Puck: well lets get this party started.  
Puck and the New Directions are now in the auditorium. Puck has his guitar.  
Puck with NDs- Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends  
Puck- I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya around for a long long time, I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine. The color, The color, The color of your skin don't matter to me As long as, as long as, long as, we can live in harmony. I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president. And I coulda, I coulda, I coulda, show you how me money's spent.  
Puck and NDs- Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?  
Puck- Sometimes I don't speak right, but did I know what I was talking about? I know your working for the CIA they wouldn't have you in the Mifia.  
Puck and NDs- Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?  
A big group hug as they end the song.  
End  
1. Ska-wopby The Skank Agents  
2. Little Girls/She Has A Girlfriend Now by Oingo Boingo/ Reel Big Fish organized by me.  
3. Skin Deep by The Skank Agents  
4. Good Thing by Reel Big Fish  
5. Why Can't we be Friends by Smash Mouth_


	9. Episode 9

_Glee Season 4 Episode 9 "Mash-ups Are For Losers"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Brittany is walking down the hallway kind of depressed.  
(Brittany: I'm not sure if I should be going to math or chemistry, I mean they are both so alike. Anyway Santana left for New York yesterday and she usually helps me with this class stuff. I feel so lost with her, she is my guide, I'm so afraid I might step off a cliff with out her here.)  
Brittany stops in front of a random class room.  
(Brittany: Oh Well)  
Brittany enters. _

_Scene 2  
The New Directions are in the choir room minus Brittany.  
Will walks in.  
Will: Alright guys, we really need to buckle down this week.  
A random cheerio directs Brittany inside.  
Brittany: Thanks cheerio number 47. Sorry.  
Brittany runs over and takes a seat.  
Will: Like I was saying, we to start getting on the ball this week, regionals is in a few weeks and Santana will be out for the week.  
Brittany sighs  
Will: A couple of night ago I had a dream and it gave me this week's lesson plan, Mash-ups.  
Puck: Yes!  
Artie shakes his head and pays him twenty bucks.  
As will write mash-ups on the board.  
Brittany: No!  
Will: Brittany?  
Brittany: NO, this lesson is stupid. Mash-ups are for losers.  
Brittany storms out of the choir room.  
Will: Brittany!?  
Will starts to follow her.  
Blaine: Mr. Schue, I got it, why don't you go ahead and teach the new kids about mash-ups.  
Will turns back and starts teaching as Blaine rushes out.  
Scene 3  
Brittany was standing at her locker with her head in it.  
Blaine: Hey Brittany.  
Brittany: Hi Blaine.  
Blaine: Us Try-sexuals need to stick together.  
Brittany: Try-sexuals?  
Blaine: Look it's clear we both like boys.  
Brittany nods.  
Blaine: But there was that special girl that we fell in love with.  
Brittany: I miss her.  
Blaine: That's why I'm here, to make you feel better.  
Brittany: Thank you Blaine warbler.  
Blaine: Now, why did you freak out back there?  
Brittany: With out Santana, who will be my partner?  
Blaine: I'll do it.  
Brittany: But Harmony.  
Blaine: She'll understand Britt, come on lets rock it.  
Brittany smiles.  
Scene 4  
__Brittany- I hoped off the plane at lax with a dream and my cardigan, welcome to the land of fame, excess, am I gonna fit in?_  
_Blaine- Boogie nights, boogie nights, boogie nights,_  
_Brittany- So I put my hands they're plain my song the butterflies fly away noddin my head like "yeah" movin my hips like "yeah"_  
_(Blaine- Ain't no doubt, we are here to party)_  
_Brittany- Got my hands up they're plain my song and now im gonna be okay_  
_(Blaine- Dance with the boogie get down)_  
_Brittany- Yeah, party in the usa, yeah! Party in the usa!_  
_(Blaine- Cause boogie nights are always the best in town)_  
_Brittany and Blaine- Got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing, got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing_  
_Brittany- So hard with my girls not around me its definitely not a Nashville party_  
_(Blaine- Boogie nights, get that grove let it take you higher.)_  
_Brittany- 'Cause all I see is stilettos I guess I never got the memo._  
_(Blaine- Boogie nights, make it move set this place on fire)_  
_Brittany- My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda homesick too much pressure and I'm nervous that's when the dj dropped my favorite tune_  
_(Blaine- Dance with the boogie get down cause boogie nights are always the best in town)_  
_Brittany and Blaine- And the Britney song was on, and the Britney song was on_  
_Brittany- And the Britney song was on!_  
_Blaine and Brittany- Got t keep ondancin, kepp on dancing, got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing. Got my hands up, they're playin my song and now I'm gonna be okay yeah! It's a party in the usa, yeah, it's a party in the usa. Its so right when you got the feeling hold it tight got to keep on dealing dance with the boogie get down cause boogie nights are always the best in town_  
_(Blaine- Got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing, got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing)_  
_Brittany- So I put my hands up they're playin my song, the butterflies fly away I'm noddin my head like "yeah" movin my hips like yeah_  
_(Blaine- Got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing, got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing)_  
_Brittany- Got my hands up they're playin my song, I know im gonna be okay, yeah, Party in the usa, yeah party in the usa_  
_(Blaine- Got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing, got to keep on dancing, keep on dancing)_  
Blaine bows and Brittany follows as the club claps 

_Scene 5  
Puck is trying to catch up to a quickly walking Tina.  
Puck: Hey, Tina, wait up for minute.  
Tina: No.  
Puck: I need to talk to you.  
Tina: No.  
Puck: But it's important.  
Tina: Puck, I know you and the answer is no.  
Puck: Are you kidding me?  
Tina: I'm not going to go out with you, if you didn't know, I'm already taken.  
Puck: Good cause that's not what I was going to ask you.  
Tina: It wasn't?  
Puck shakes his head no.  
Tina: Well, what?  
Puck: Mr. Schue and Miss P have been really amazing letting me stay with them their wedding is coming up soon. I want to give them something. I want to give them a song and in order to go with this weeks lesson, I'm going to need your help with a mash-up.  
Tina: I don't know.  
Puck: I swear no funny business, I promise, and I don't promise many people.  
Tina: Okay, we'll work on it after school. Now get to class, no one wants you to repeat your senior year again.  
Puck: After school then, bye.  
Tina: Bye.  
Tina smiles and shakes her head as she sees Puck jog away. _

_Scene 6  
Artie is slowly rolling down the school ramp in the back as Quinn holds both of their lunches behind him  
Quinn: Do you bring many girls back here, Artie Abrams?  
Artie: Only the hot ones.  
Quinn smiles and sits down and begins on her lunch.  
Artie: What mash up do you plan on?  
Quinn: Actually I don't.  
Artie: But Mr. Schue?  
Quinn: Glee club s not class Artie, it's not like we fail if we don't get up and dance._

Artie: Why don't you though, Quinn, you hardly ever do.  
Quinn: My voice just doesn't have the range.  
Artie: Don't let Rachel get to you.  
Quinn: It's true I always get the soft songs, its so hard to find a song that fits me and the assignment.  
Artie: Quinn, I have so much faith in you, which means I know you can do anything, and you can sing anything and it will be golden. I promise.  
Quinn: Only if I have the best singer to partner with me.  
Artie: Well, I think Rachel's unavailable but I think I can give it a shot.  
Quinn: I guess I'll settle with you.  
Artie: Well played Fabray.  
Scene 7  
_Artie and Quinn- You got a smile so bright_  
_Artie- You know you could have been a candle._  
_Artie and Quinn- I'm holding you so tight_  
_Quinn- You know you could have been a handle._  
_Artie and Quinn- You could have been anything that you wanted to and I can tell_  
_Artie- The way do the things you do._  
_Quinn- I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me._  
_Artie and Quinn- Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin? Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin? Feelin' alone with out a friend you know you feel like dyin' Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin? You make my life so rich._  
_Artie- You know you should have been some money._  
_Artie and Quinn- Baby you're so sweet._  
_Quinn- You know you should have been some honey._  
_Quinn and Artie- Well you could have been anything that you want to and I can tell_  
_Artie- the way you do the things you do_  
_Quinn- I want you to want me. I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, begin you to beg me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes put on a brand new shirt I'll get home from work if you say that you love me._  
_Quinn- I want you to want me._  
_(Artie- You really swept me off my feet)_  
_Quinn- I want you to want me._  
_(Artie- You make my life complete.)_  
_Quinn- I want you to want me._  
_(Artie- You make my life so bright)_  
_Quinn- I want you to want me._  
_(Artie- You make me feel alright)_  
Quinn sits on arties lap and kisses him then they trow out their arms in completion. 

_Scene 8  
Puck is sitting at a table with a sewing machine; there is nothing but girls in the class. Sam enters and slams his hands on the desk. Puck widens his eyes and outs the scarf he was making down.  
Sam: Nice, sock?  
Puck: I take no shame that I am better than the kids in Thailand sweat shops.  
Sam: Back off Puck.  
Puck: I'm not doing anything but asking for help Sam.  
Sam: Well it better stay that way.  
Puck: Are you threatened by me?  
Sam: You are infamous for stealing other peoples girls.  
Puck: I'm over that chapter in my life,it's not about me anymore, I realize that now. That's why im going to need help with this mash-up. To give to Mr. Schue and Miss P and this scarf is for Ellie.  
Sam: Your good,  
Puck: Not a career for me but it is a use full skill.  
Sam: Make me somethin?  
Puck: Nope,  
Sam smiles, Puck does as well. Sam gets off the table and leaves as Puck goes back to the scarf.  
Scene 9  
__Puck- Shot through the heart and your to blame darlin' you give love a bad name. An angel's smile is what you sell you promise me heaven then put me through hell. I wish I cloud carry your smile and my heart for times when my life feels so low. I'm all out of love I'm s lost without you, I know you were right believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you. I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong._  
_Paint your smile on your lips blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boys dream you act so shy your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye. I'm reaching for you are you feeling it too. Does the feeling seem oh so right and what would you say if I called you right now and said that I can't hold on there's no easy way, it gets harder each day. Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone._  
_Puck with NDs- Shot through the heart_  
_Puck- And your to blame_  
_Puck and the NDs- Darlin you give love_  
_Puck- A bad name. I play my part and you play your game you give love a bad name. You give love, you give love a bad name. Oh what are you thinking of? Oh what are you thinking of? I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you, I know you were right believing for so long, I'm all out of love, what am I without you, I can't be too late to say, You give love…__  
Everyone claps except for Tina and Sam. Tina looks annoyed and Sam seems to be thinking.  
Will: Woah, Puck, that was one of the best mash-ups I've seen.  
Artie: That was badass on an entirely different level,  
Puck smiles as they continue complimenting him. Puck looks over at Tina and Sam. _

_ Scene 10  
Brittany is staring at Emma, she seems nervous.  
Emma: Brittany, are you okay? You seem scared of me?  
Brittany: I'm afraid you're going to make me take a bath in hand sanitizer.  
Emma: Don't worry Brittany my OCD is under control today. And besides you cleaned up your tramping around.  
Brittany: Im a one woman girl now.  
Emma: I called you in today to talk about you, your grades are better than they ever been. Even better than your kindergarten ones.  
Brittany: I hated nap time.  
Emma: You are doing an amazing job. I can see you barely passing in the near future.  
Brittany: Alright!  
Emma: A scout from California has been coming to your performances ever since you made it to nationals last year. And he is very impressed.  
Brittany: I'm sorry Miss P, but like I said I'm a one woman girl now.  
Emma: He wants you to attend his dance studio in California.  
Brittany: Really?  
Emma: Yes, you got into college!  
Brittany: Like an actual school?  
Emma: Sort of.  
Brittany: Wait, is it far from New York?  
Emma: California is on the other side of the country.  
Brittany: I'm sorry, Miss P, but I can't.  
Brittany gets up and leaves._

Scene 11  
Brittany: Blaine! Blaine!  
Brittany is walking around the hallway yelling out Blaine's name.  
Brittany: Blaine!  
Blaine runs up to her.  
Blaine: Brittany?  
Brittany: Oh thank aliens I found you, I need to talk to you.  
Blaine: Brittany calm down tell me what's wrong?  
Brittany: I got into college!?  
Blaine: Brittany, that's a god thing.  
Brittany: But it's in California and Santana wants to go to New York after we graduate.  
Blaine: Santana didn't go because she was waiting for you?  
Brittany: Yeah and if I go to California it'll ruin her dreams she'll hate me.  
Blaine: Although I think that is extremely romantic, you should go, you don't have many options for college, and I know that Santana will understand. I've never seen so much love between two people before.  
Brittany: I love Santana so much; maybe if I wasn't so stupid I could go with her.  
Blaine: You are not stupid Brittany, if you were you wouldn't have made it this far in life, look I have some news too. I found out yesterday that I got into the acting program at the la film school. So when you go to California, I won't be far away.  
Brittany: I guess that is good, at least won't be alone.  
Blaine hugs her and keeps an arm around each other as they walk down the hall together.

_ Scene 12  
__Tina-_ _Stop me on the corner, swear you hit me like a vision I wasn't expecting, But who am I to tell fate where  
it's supposed to go with it._  
_Artie- Don't you blink you might miss it See we got a right to just love it or leave it You find it and keep it Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say._  
The rest of the New Directions come on stage.  
_Blaine and Quinn(with New Directions)- Oh, this has gotta be the (good life) This has gotta be the (good life) This could really be a good life, good life Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you (can't fight)" Like this city is on (fire tonight) This could really be a good life, a good, good life._  
_Quinn- To my friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so, Paris to China to Colorado_  
_Blaine- Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out Sometimes there's bull that don't work now We are God of stories, but please tell me What there is to complain about?_  
_Blaine and Quinn(with New Directions)- Oh, this has gotta be the (good life) This has gotta be the (good life) This could really be a good life, good life Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you (can't fight)" Like this city is on (fire tonight) This could really be a good life, a good, good life._  
_Sam and Artie- Everything is like a white out, Cause we shika-shika a shine down Even when the, when the light's out But I can see you glow_  
_Blaine and Brittany- Got my head up in the rafters, Got me happy ever after Never felt this way before, Ain't felt this way before_  
_Quinn and Tina- Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_  
_Blaine and Quinn(with New Directions)- Say, "Oh, got this feeling that you (can't fight)" Like this city is on (fire tonight) This could really be a good life, a good, good life._  
The group falls out of their ending positions as Will claps.  
Will: Almost perfect guys, Sam you need to come in a little sooner with Artie, and Quinn, goood job, everyone practice your good life's.  
Puck: Mr. Schue, can you and Miss P come by tomorrow, we've been coming up with a mash-up we need a audience.  
Will: Of course, keep practicing guys, regionals here we come. 

_Scene 13  
Sam and Tina were headed out of the auditorium.  
Sam: You and Puck did a great job with the mash-up.  
Tina: He has a lot of great ideas.  
Sam: Tina just do this already.  
Tina: What are you talking about?  
Sam: Lets' face it, I'm never going to find love, and I am so done with blaming others. It's me, I'm a horrible boyfriend.  
Tina: You are a wonderful boyfriend.  
Sam: Then why do girls keep leaving me?  
Tina: Sam, I like you, I can't say that I am never going to leave you because that'll be impossible to promise to anyone. But I promise I'll never cheat on you, I would never hurt you like that because I know you've felt that pain before. Please don't get down on yourself Sam.  
Sam: No matter what happens Tina, do you promise I can go to you for anything.  
Tina: I would've promised before we even started dating.  
Sam hugs Tina. _

_Scene 14  
Will, Emma, and Puck were sitting the table eating dinner.  
Puck: Miss Pillsbury, this is really good.  
Emma: Thank you Noah, now I would really like to know what your planning tomorrow?  
Puck: I'm sorry miss p it's a surprise. Ipromise you it will be awesome, bring little Ellie by too, she's part of the family.  
Puck, Will and Emma continue their dinner. Puck finishes and outs his dish away.  
Puck: I'm going to go check on little el, then get back to my homework.  
Puck leaves them.  
Emma: Will what are we going to do, I don't want to freak out in front of the kids but, we are getting married the same weekend as regionals, and the New York Kids are so messed up, Finn and Rachel are done, and Mike and Finn I don't even what they are, Kurt has a new boyfriend and Blaine is dating a girl, Tina is stuck between Sam and Puck and seeing her longest lasted ex-boyfriend won't help, Sam and Mercedes never officially broke up, all this drama can implode on our wedding day.  
Will: Honey listen, Finn and Rachel have talked and moved on, Mike and Finn are living together, kurt is bringing his boyfriend and Blaine has already spoke to Kurt about Harmony, Tina is not a cheater and seeing as how both Sam and Mercedes have moved on I think they'll be okay. Everything will be okay, I know you want it perfect but it can't be but I can promise that it will be okay.  
Emma: I'm sorry Will,  
Will: We are going to get through this. _

_Scene 15  
Puck led Will, Emma, and Ellie to the front seats of the auditorium. The rest of the new directions were on already on the stage talking to each other or say hi to them.  
Puck: You guys have been such good teachers, letting stay at your house; you two go the extra mile for us. To solidify your uniting of a family we want to give you guys something to hope for and to let you know it's a two way street.  
Puck gives the band a signal and they begin  
__Puck- you can go, you can start all over again you can try to find a way to make another day go by, you can hide you can hold all your feelings inside you can try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry._  
_Tina- ooh child things are gonna get easier, ooh child things will get brighter, someday yeah, we'll get it together and get it all done._  
_(Puck- and maybe someday we'll figure all this out try to put an end to all our doubt)_  
_Puck and Tina- try to find a way to make things better now and maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud we'll be better off somehow_  
_ND-Someday_  
_Tina-ooh child things are gonna get easier, ooh child things'll get brighter ooh child things are gonna get easier, ooh child things'll get brighter_  
_Puck- I don't want to wait I just want to know I just want to hear you tell me so give it to me straight give it to me slow._  
_Puck with NDs- Some day (Tina- Yeah) we'll get it together and get it all done someday when your head is much lighter. Cause maybe someday we'll figure all this out we'll put an end to all our doubt, try to find a way to just feel better now, that maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud, we'll be better off somehow_  
_Puck- Someday._  
_(Tina- someday yeah, we'll work in the ray of a beautiful sun someday when the world is much brighter)_  
_Puck with NDs (Tina with NDs)-cause sometimes we don't really notice just how good it can get (ooh child) so maybe we should start all over, start all over again (things'll get brighter)_  
END  
1. Party in the USA/Boogie Nights by Miley Cyrus/Heatwave organized by me.  
2. The Way You Do The Things You Do/ I Want You To Want Me by The Temptations/Cheap Trick organized by me  
3. You Give Love A Bad Name/I'm All Out Of Love by Bon Jovi/Air Supply organized by me  
Than The Sun/Good Life by Colbie Caillat/One Republic organized by SIMGM productions  
Child/Someday by The Five Stair steps/Rob Thomas organized by me 


	10. Episode 10

_Glee Season 4 Episode 10 "Regionals And A Wedding"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Blaine and Brittany were sitting in Emma's office.  
Blaine: let me first say that Brittany and I are extremely excited to see your wedding.  
Brittany: Totally even though I still believe all marriages is a poly by the government to team up master spies.  
Blaine: Agreed, I mean why else would the government suddenly start legalizing same-sex marriage?  
Brittany: Right?  
Blaine: Anyway, Brittany and I are here under official business, we are both going to California after we graduate,  
Emma: Congratulations.  
Blaine: Thank you, however we need to break the news to our girlfriends who cannot join us.  
Emma: I'm usually about following your heart, and I do think the distance will be straining on your relationship, but you can't blame someone for wanting to follow their dreams, now brittany, I know Santana stayed behind to be with you and I do believe this year has been amazing for you both.  
Brittany: So much scissoring.  
Emma: I think that if you explain to her, your opportunity and maybe some space she'll understand, I wish you two the best of luck. Blaine, you've just recently switched teams and so Harmony might be a little skeptic about you going away, but to her she has the rest of her life ahead of her, I suggest you use the time you have to have as many good times before you leave.  
Emma: This is greata nother two headed to california.  
Blaine: Another two what?  
Emma: Glee kids, Artie and Tina have already been accepted to UCLA.  
Blaine: Coincidence.  
Brittany: So were the 9/11 attacks and the gas prices suddenly lowering.  
Blaine: Come on Brittany.  
Brittany and Blaine get up.  
Brittany bows a few times back at Emma.  
Brittany: Thank you oh wise one.  
Blaine pulls Brittany out as Emma smiles. Emma then picks up her phone and dials.  
glee _

_Scene 2  
Brittany and Blaine stop at Brittany's locker.  
Brittany: She hasn't called me, what if her plane was hijacked. Its 9/11 all over again.  
Blaine: Wow Brittany, two 9/11 references in one day.  
Brittany: I watched zero dark thirty last night.  
Blaine smiles: Brittany, I think she's just fine.  
Blaine watches Santana as she sneaks up behind Brittany.  
Brittany: Santana!  
They laugh and hug.  
Brittany: I got scared, I thought something happened to you, somehow Blaine knew you were fine, wait a minute are you sidekick?  
Blaine: It's psychic.  
Santana: Thank you Blaine, I really appreciate it.  
Blaine: No problem.  
They hug.  
Blaine: See you later,  
Blaine waves as he walks away.  
Brittany: How is everyone?  
Santana: You know same old stuff.  
Brittany: Did you have a good time?  
Santana: Amazing, I can't wait to go with you next year.  
Brittany: We need to talk about it.  
Santana: What?  
Brittany: I got this amazing offer that I need to take Santana; I got a full scholarship to a dance school in Long Beach California.  
Santana: California?  
Brittany: Yes, this won't come along every day, not for someone like me.  
Brittany: This won't come along every day, not for someone like me.  
Santana: Forget New York, we can go to California together.  
Brittany: Don't do this to yourself; your heart is set for New York.  
Santana: My heart is where you go Britt.  
Brittany: Santana, I love you but we have to let go, if there is one thing you've shown me, is that love is amazing, and in four years I'll be yours, I promise.  
Santana: I'm so happy for you.  
Brittany: Don't sorry Santana; it's only just the beginning.  
Brittany and Santana hug. _

_Scene 3  
Puck moves up to a walking Tina.  
Puck: Hey T.  
Tina: P.  
Puck: Finals?  
Tina: Three.  
Puck: Ouch.  
Tina: We've got an impromptu meeting today.  
Puck: Right Mr. Schue, wants us to inspire people.  
Tina: Like you even know what we've been through Puck you did half of the stuff to us.  
Puck: I was lost for a year, so sue me.  
Tina: You fixed yourself.  
Puck: Do you know what you are going to say today?  
Tina: Yes, how about you?  
Puck: I think I do.  
Tina: I'm glad you spent this year here.  
Puck: I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten clean, and I wouldn't have fallen for you, and you wouldn't have changed my life.  
Tina: I'm guessing it was just fate.  
Puck: Gotta love fate.  
Tina: Come on let's go talk to the kids, _

_Scene 4  
Tina, Puck, Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, and Artie were in the front of the room facing the chairs.  
Dave, Unique, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Carmen, Josh, and Harmony were sitting in the seats.  
Will: I asked all the members that have been part of a glee club for longer than two years to come up here and say something to you all.  
Tina: As the co-captain and honorary Berry I want to say good job, I'm really impressed with what we have.  
Artie: I agree, Tina and I were afraid about letting in new members. I'm glad I was wrong.  
Quinn: I hope this place changes you in same way it did me, even though my mistakes will always follow me, I know not to make them again.  
Sam: It's hard to hide the love I feel for this place, I'm sacrificing time with my family to be here, however I don't regret it.  
Brittany: All I have to say is stop the violence or someone's going to hear from me.  
Blaine: It's hard to think where we were only four years ago, I was beaten for being who I am, and here, I'm praised for it.  
Puck: I hated this place, even after I joined., then somewhere along the line these people made me love them, no matter where you go in life, you'll remember these lessons. They are the most honest expirences you'll ever have. And I know I speak for all of us that we are so proud to hand the torch to you.  
The rest of club looks around hopeful and inspired.  
Puck: let's do this.  
Puck, Tina, Will, and the rest of the club gather around and all put their hands together.  
Puck: Wooo  
ND's: Wooo _

_Scene 5  
Blaine and Harmony walked down the hall holding hands.  
Blaine: Harm,  
Harmony: Blainey, I was thinking about regionals, I know the seniors are in charge of choosing the soloists and I was curious am I one?  
Blaine: Oh, ah, no Dave is getting the solo, Harm?  
Harmony: You gave your ex a solo?  
Blaine: he had a solo for sectionals set up but when we lost Puck we need to rearrange everything, to put our strongest voices on the Mic. Harm bear I need to tell you something.  
Harmony; Oh, sorry, what is it blainey boo?  
Blaine: I'm moving to California.  
Harmony: When?  
Blaine: When I graduate.  
Harmony: Oh, we have, we have time.  
Blaine: I know, and I want to enjoy it.  
Harmony: I do too, I don't want to lose you Blaine.  
Blaine smiled, he seem relived.  
Blaine: I'm not going to do this to you, no matter what, we'll get through this, it's only a year.  
Harmony: You're right, only a year, it'll go by so fast.  
Blaine: So fast.  
Harmony: I love you.  
Blaine: I love you too. Regionals here we come.  
Scene 6  
Puck walks in to Emma's office and smiles.  
Puck: Hey Miss P.  
Emma: Come in Puck.  
Puck: Mr. Schue's super busy; he wanted me to let you know we won't be home till 8 we're practicing for regionals.  
Emma: It's completely fine.  
Puck: Cool.  
Emma: Puck?  
Puck stopped from leaving.  
Emma: I need to speak with you.  
Puck: Mr. Schue warned me about this, Listen Miss P, Mr Schue is a great guy, he's the man for you, don't freak out and steal his car.  
Emma: This is actually about you I've been talking with your fellow glee seniors and I made a few phone calls, and I got you into a school.  
Puck: Like college?  
Emma: Yes.  
Puck: I didn't think I'd get in anywhere,  
Emma: The University of California, Fullerton.  
Puck: Wait, California?  
Emma: Puck, I know you wanted to go there last yer, now's your chance, you have an opportunity to make money and attend class for whatever career you want, this is your chance Puck. And no matter what anyone else says you will do this.  
Puck: Thanks Miss P, thank you so much.  
Emma: I'm so proud of you.  
Puck looked down at the folder she handed him and smiled. _

_Scene 7  
Announcer: Please help me welcome Oral Intensity.  
__Rosie(Rebel Wilson)- If I could escape I would but first of all let me say, I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor maybe it's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold._  
_Rosie with Oral Intensity- If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world, and I could be your favorite girl forever perfectly together, now tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? If I could be sweet (sorry boy) I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change) I din't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever) we can make it better now tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape) woo, hoo, yee, hoo, woo, hoo, yee, hoo, _  
_Rosie- So baby, times get a little carzy. I've been getting a little lazy. Waitin on you to come and save me. Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor it's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold._  
_Rosie with Oral Intensity- If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world, and I could be your favorite girl forever perfectly together, now tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? woo, hoo, yee, hoo, woo, hoo, yee, hoo, woo, hoo, yee, hoo, woo, hoo, yee, hoo,_  
The new directions looked at the judges, they all had smiles on their face, one of them was swaying side to side.  
Sugar: Are you kidding me, they're doing worse than me.  
Rory: Shhh.  
_Rosie- crack that whip give the past a slip, step on a crack break your momma's back when a problem comes a long (oral intensity- you must whip it) before the cream gets out too long (you must whip it)_  
_Rosie- Now whip it, into shape, shape it up get straight, go forward move ahead, try to detect it, its not too late to whip it, whip it good, now whip it, into shape, shape it up, get straight go forward move ahead try to detect it, its not to late to whip it into shape, shape it up get straight, go forward move ahead, try to detect it, its not too late to whip iy (well whip it good)._  
The judges loved the performance and the skeptic New Directions and audience just clapped along.

Scene 8  
Dave looked out at the stage and part of the audience and he seemed scared, counting the times he tapped his fingers together from nerves.  
Artie: Dave?  
Dave moved his head slightly so one of his ears was facing Artie behind him.  
Artie: Few minutes till show time, you ready?  
Dave: You guys are the bravedst people I've met, I mean, I barely got threw sectionals and all I did was the ooo's and ahh's.  
Artie: Dude you'll do fine.  
Dave: All this crap I've put you guys through and I never realized how much guts it took to show your talent, displayed infront of people.  
Artie: It's not that different from Football.  
Dave: With Football you have an entire team to support you, I'm gonna go out there all alone.  
Artie: We are going to be right behind you Dave. You're going to be great.

Dave: Okay, you're right, I'm tough, I can do this,  
He takes a deep breath.

Scene 9 _Dave- Girl I'm in love with you this ain't the honey moon. Past the infatuation phase right in the think of love at times we get sick of love it seems like we argue everyday, every day I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes and we both still got room left to grow and though love still sometimes hurts I still put you first. And we'll make this thing work but I think we should take it slow. We're just ordinary people we don't know which way to go, cuz we're ordinary people, Maybe we should take it slow, I hang up, you call, we rise and we fall, and we feel like walking away as our love advances, we take second chances, though it's not a fantasy. I still want you to say. Take it slow maybe we'll live and learn maybe crash and burn maybe you'll stay maybe you'll leave, maybe you return, maybe we another fight maybe we won't survive but maybe we'll grow, we never know baby youuu and I we're just ordinary people we don't know which way to go cuz we're ordinary people maybe we should take it slow,_ The rest of the New Directions come out and harmonize with him, _(Artie- Heyyy)_ _Dave- We're just ordinary people maybe we should take it slow_ _(Artie- Take it slow)_ _(ND-oh, oh, ooh,)_ _Dave- This time_ Dave smiles from the applause and dances his way back as the next song starts. _Artie and Unique with New Directions- Atomic dog, atomic dog,_ _Artie- Like the boys when they're out there walkin the streets may complete nothing but the dog in ya._ _New Directions- Bow-wow-wow-yippe-yo-yippie-yeah, bow-wow-yippie-yo-yippie-yeah,_ _Artie- Like the boys when they're out there walkin the streets, may compete nothing but the dog in ya,_ _Unique- Like must I feel like that? Oh why must I chase the cat?_ _Artie- Like the boys when they're out there walkin the streets may compete nothing but the dog in ya._ _Artie and Unique- Why must I feel like that? Why must I chase the cat? Nothin but the dog in me Why must I feel like that why must I chase the cat? Nothing but the dog in me?_ _Artie and Unique with New Directions- do the dog catcher, dog catcher, do the dog catcher do the dog catcher baby do the dog catcher,_ _Unique- Oooh, why must I like that? Why must I chase the cat. Nothing but the dog in me._ _Artie- The dog in me(Unique- dog in me) the dog is in me (dog in me)_ _Artie and Unique with New Directions- do the dog catcher, dog catcher, do the dog catcher, do the dog catcher, do the dog catcher, _ _(Artie- Well baby, why don't you do it again for me?) dog catcher, dog catcher, do the dog catcher,_ _Artie- House trained dogs,_ _Unique- Wild dogs, say it again_ _Artie and Unique- Why must I feel like that, why must I chase the cat?_ Josh, Carmen, Dave, Sugar, Artie, Unique, Tina, and Sam split off stage, Quinn and Joe are partnerd together, Harmony and Rory are paired together, and Blaine Puck and Brittany are in the middle of the other pairs. Blaine and Puck switch Brittany back and forth with each other. _Brittany and Puck- Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so, bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so, bad and you should know that,_ _Puck- I know its hard to remember the people we used to be. Its even harder to picture tthat your not here next to me you say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try and in the time that you wasted all of our bridges burned down._ _Brittany- Your stare was holding ripped jeans skin was showing hot night wind was blowing where you think you're going baby?_ _Puck- I'm at a payphone tryin to call home all of my change I spent on you where have the times gone baby its all wrong where are the plans we made for two?_ _Brittany- You took your time with you call I took no time with the fall you gav me nothing at all but still your in my way I bed and borrow and steal, have foresight and its real, didn't know I would feel it but it's in my way, hey I jut met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe its hard to look right at you baby but here's my number so call me maybe._ _Puck- If happy ever after did exist I would still be loving you like this all those fairytales are full of it one more stupid love song I'll be sick. Now I'm at a payphone._ _(Brittany- where you think you're going baby?)_ _Puck- I'm at a payphone trying to call home all the change I spent on you, where have the times gone baby its all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ _Brittany- hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe its hard to look right at you baby but here's my number so call me maybe._ _Puck and Brittany- Before you camee into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad, so call me maybe._ As the song ended Puck looked around at the unenthoused audience, at that moment her had to make a decision. Puck walked over to Blaine, and kissed him. Blaine, the New Directions, and the judges were shocked, however the audience loved it, when they finally pulled apart the audience went wild including the judges. Puck bowed and ran off stage and Blaine followed.

Scene 10  
Puck walks off stage.  
Blaine: Puckerman, what the hell was that?  
Puck: Hopefully a move that will win us regionals,  
Blaine: Kissing me help us win?  
Puck: They loved it didn't they, and they're not the only ones,  
Blaine: I thought it was another gay fantasy of me and a guy from glee club.  
Puck: I thought it fitted with the story line, you know how at the end of call me maybe the guy turns out to be gay.  
Blaine: You watched the music video for call me maybe?  
Puck: Okay what chick hasn't that Carly chick is super-hot.  
Blaine: uh, huh.  
Harmony: What the hell Puckerman, keep your hands off my man,  
Puck: Relax, fire cracker, I have no plans to steal your man.  
Harmony: Why did you kiss him?  
Blaine: It won't work Puck, think about New York.  
Puck: That didn't work cause a, that was totally uncalled for and b. our kiss was ten times hotter.  
Harmony: It was, I just hope it works

Scene 11  
New Directions, Oral Intensity, and The Moody Tones were all waiting for the announcements of the placing.  
Judge: Alrighty let's get down to it; I have an appendectomy scheduled at 7. In third place The Moody tones,  
The Moody tones cry and run off stage.  
Judge: Drama queens, okay to the nail biter,  
random shots of nervous new directions.  
Judge: In second place the kids who did the gay kiss, the winners Oral Intensity.  
Rosie and oral intensity celebrate. The New Directions look surprised. Harmony grow increasingly furious and turns around to slap Puck actually knocking him down and having to be held back by other members.  
Scene 12  
Tina is alone, on stage in the auditorium, the piano starts.  
_Tina-Just when you, think hope is lost._  
Tina walks over to the piano, Puck is playing it.  
_Puck- And giving up, is all you got,_  
Sam, Carmen, Josh, Harmony, and Blaine appear from one side of the stage.  
_Tina, Puck, Sam, Carmen, Josh, Harmony, and Blaine- And blue turns black._  
Dave, Joe, Quinn, Artie and Unique appear on the other side.  
_Tina, Puck, Dave, Joe, Quinn, Artie, Sam, Carmen, Josh, Harmony, Blaine and Unique- Your confidence is cracked there seems no turning back from here._  
Santana and Brittany appear in one side of the audience entrance as Rory and Sugar appear on the other side and join them in singing.  
_Puck and Tina with New Directions- Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation why the holiest can feel the strongest palpitations_  
Sugar, Rory, Santana, and Brittany move to the side. Mike and Rachel appear behind Santana and Brittany and Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes appear behind Rory and Sugar. Everyone smiles and waves at one another and they start to walk to the stage.  
_Puck, Tina, New Directions and the New York group- That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrong so right, that's when you can't give up the fight. That's when love turns night time into day that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight, only love can build us a bridge of light. _  
_Puck and Tina- Let's not let anger get us lost and the need to be right comes at much to high a cost_  
_Puck and Tina with New Directions and the New York Group- that's when love can build a bridge of light that's when the wrong turns so right that's when you know its worth the fight, thats when love turns night time into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight cause only love can build us a bridge of light._  
_Puck and Tina- Deep breath take it on the chin but don't forget to let the love back in._  
_Puck and Tina with New Directions and the New York group- That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrong so right, that's when you can't give up the fight. That's when love turns night time into day that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight, cause only love can build us a bridge of light, only love can build us a bridge of light, only love can build us a bridge of light, of light, of light_  
Rachel: Wow, even without me, they aren't half bad.  
The group hugs smiles and laughs.

Scene 13  
As the New Directions talk and bond, Tina sits alone in the audience. Mike sits next to her and looks over to her.  
Mike: What's wrong, did you not want to see me?  
Tina: I love you all, I'm so glad you're here, but it's over.  
Mike: Tina, we won already, this would've just been a bonus.  
Tina: I really wanted this; I really wanted to win, and to shine for one last time.  
Mike: I think you do.  
Tina: I don't believe you, how can I, you are dating Rachel Berry, and she isn't even your type.  
Mike: Look who's talking you go from me to Puck, that's like going from Disney World to the county fair.  
Tina: I'm with Sam.  
Mike: You two have nothing in common.  
Tina: Well, I hardly do with anyone.  
Mike: How about we just don't talk about each other's love lives.  
Tina: I am happy for you, I'm sorry I broke your heart.  
Mike: You were doing the right thing.  
Tina: Come on, lets join the party.  
They get up and join the others on stage.

Scene 14  
As the Excitement of the return of the New York Five continued, Finn found the time to pull Santana to the side.  
Santana: I told you tubs that was a onetime thing.  
Finn: I know, that's why I pulled you aside, how have you been?  
Santana: I have not told Brittany anything about my visit but we decided to go our separate ways.  
Finn: I haven't said anything either, I like Lilly a lot, I think I love her.  
Santana: That doesn't happen often, especially not to weridofreaks like you, I promise I won't say anything if you promise me something.  
Finn: Sure.  
Santana: I'm your new roommate next year.  
Mike walks away from his spot he was standing at, overhearing them.  
Finn looks at her confusingly: Don't you hate me?  
Santana: Oh, come on Finnocence, I don't hate you, I just find you annoying, and however I do find you the least annoying.  
Finn: I'm going to take that as a compliment and say sure, Mike and I can double up in my room or maybe Mike will get another dorm roommate,  
Santana: Good.  
They smile at each other than Santana realizes what she's doing and she turns around and leaves, as Finn stares at her confused.  
Scene 15  
Puck and Will were in a bed room putting ties on.  
Puck: Thanks for this Mr. Schue,  
Will: I'm sure after, the future Mrs. Schuester and I, speak to your Mom, she will be willing to let you back.  
Puck: You guys have been amazing to me, you treat me like your own son, got me into college,  
Will: We love you, Noah; you're an amazing brother to Ellie, and an amazing son.  
Puck: I haven't spoken to my mom in months.  
Will: How did you get her to meet with us.  
Puck: I talked with my brother.  
Will: You have a brother?  
Puck: That's not the point right now, just focus on winning over my mom.  
Scene 16  
Tina was bouncing Ellie up and down.  
Tina: Come on, Ellie, your bed time was supposed to be thirty minutes ago.  
Tina stares at Ellie.  
Tina: Fine, the least you could do is help me out. So, first I dated Artie, cool guy but also sort of a womanizer, not exactly my type, then I date Mike, for like ever, then he moved away. I hooked up with Puckerman and fell in love until he started to abuse drugs and almost hit me. Now I'm dating Sam, and don't get me wrong, he's sweet and decent and a good guy, but he's nothing more than a friend and Puck's changed and he misses me, and I miss him, and he knows I miss him and Sam knows, but he hasn't had a decent girlfriend his whole life practically, I don't want to leave him like this, what do I do?  
Tina is still staring at Ellie.  
Tina: You know one day you'll start liking boys, or girls, or both, and Miss P and Mr. Schue, and I we are all going to be here for you, you don't know how easy you are going to have it.

Scene 17  
Finn and Puck were in a bed room both getting suits on.  
Finn: I'm surprised your mom said you can come home.  
Puck: So am I, I'm just ready to get things back to normal.  
Finn: You've come a long way this year.  
Puck: Almost three months sober.  
Finn: I'm surprised Mr. Schue didn't let you be his best man.  
Puck: Finn, dude, you'll always be his favorite, the rest of us will just have to try and live up to you and your pedestal.  
Finn: If these years are the best of our lives, I'm truly okay with that.  
Puck: Me too.  
They continue dressing putting on the jacket.  
Puck: Hey, when are you going to be bring your girl around, I hear she's sort of bad ass.  
Finn: I think she is, unfortunately, she couldn't make it, they still need her on set.  
Puck: That's' right, you're a big movie star now, better get your autograph before everyone has it.  
Finn: It's nothing big…  
Puck: the big screen, wonder if there's a place for me there.  
Finn: the movies are going to need a villain; you could never go wrong picking a bad ass one.  
They tie their own ties.  
Finn: I can't believe Mr. Schue and Miss P are getting married.  
Puck: Finally.  
Finn and Puck smile and walk out.

Scene 18  
Blaine and Kurt were sitting together on the couch in the living room.  
Blaine: They are sort of taking long.  
Kurt: They've taken longer in the bath room together, don't ask.  
Blaine: Maybe I should wait in the car.  
Kurt: You don't have too, I, I wanted to talk to you first.  
Blaine sat back down comfortably again.  
Kurt: Are you in distress or something?  
Blaine: what?  
Kurt: Well first you date Dave, no offense to him, but arguably the worst gay in the world, and then you start a beard relationship.  
Blaine: She's not a beard, I really like her Kurt.  
Kurt: But you kissed Rachel and hated it.  
Blaine: Well, maybe I just didn't like Rachel.  
Kurt: No one likes Rachel at first but soon you learn to tolerate her.  
Blaine: Exactly.  
Kurt: What?  
Blaine; Okay, I'm leaving,  
Kurt: Blaine, please talk to me.  
Blaine: okay, okay, I may have dreamt about Rachel once, but that's before I said I love you.  
Kurt: Why didn't you act on it?  
Blaine: I liked you Kurt, and you liked me, I'm not as gay as you think though,  
Kurt: I shouldn't have done this.  
Blaine: I loved you and you left me, you left so you could follow your dream and didn't give us a chance, you let our relationship drown as you watched it from your little boat holding the only ife preserver. This isn't what I did, this was you.  
Finn and Puck walk into the living room.  
Finn: Are you guys ready?  
Finn smiles and walks out.  
Puck senses then tension between the two.  
Kurt turns around and follows Finn out.  
Puck: Dude?  
Blaine seems petrified, he turns slightly toward Puck.  
Puck: You okay?  
Blaine wiped a few tears before they could wipe down his face.  
Blaine: Yeah, let's go.  
Blaine walks out the door leaving Puck behind him.

Scene 19  
Sam and Mercedes were sitting in seats in the church.  
Sam: Brad did a good jobs with the decorations.  
Mercedes: yes,  
Sam: I never doubted him.  
Mercedes: Never.  
Sam: So how are you?  
Mercedes: I'm good, the classes are pretty easy and it helps knowing that you have someone there for you.  
Sam: I know what you mean.  
Mercedes: Tina would have been my choice too, she's sweet, and I taught her well.  
Sam: She really is, from what I hear form Finn and Kurt, Anthony is a great guy.  
Mercedes: he is hardly mixed up in the drama. He is very private, but I like him.  
Sam: As long as you are happy, so am i.  
Mercedes: Thanks Sam.  
Sam: For what?  
Mercedes: For being my first love and for helping me find myself. I wouldn't be there if you didn't.  
Sam: That's me, happy go lucky guy, always there to help.  
Mercedes: I'm there too, if you need me,  
Sam smiles and Mercedes returns it.

Scene 20  
Quinn and Rachel were sitting in a different looking area in the church; people were passing by there to enter the chapel.  
Quinn: So, how's Mike in bed?  
Rachel: Not here, not at our teachers wedding Quinn.  
Quinn: We haven't seen each other since June, and you have a new boyfriend now.  
Rachel: He's good, next subject.  
Quinn: is he really the one Rachel?  
Rachel: He's the nicest guy I ever dated. He has never done anything to smite me.  
Quinn: Is that a reason to love him.  
Rachel: He likes musicals and he doesn't eat meat in front of me.  
Quinn: Wow, he is really trying.  
Rachel: We are making it work, it's different but I like it.  
Quinn: Well as long as you are not trapped in a miserable relationship.  
Rachel: what about you and Artie, kind of a late start.  
Quinn: He's great, and we are learning a lot about each other, I think I love him too.  
Rachel smiled and laughed.  
Quinn: What?  
Rachel: After all that fight for Finn, after two years and now neither of us are with him.  
Quinn: It was pointless wasn't it?  
Rachel: Yeah, I'm not saying Finn was pointless, but he didn't know what he wanted and we didn't exactly make it easy on him.  
Quinn: Well, we aren't the types of girls to make things easy.

Scene 21  
Emma, Sue, and Beiste are in the Brides dressing room.  
Sue: I'll always have Becky on hold with the car around back.  
Beiste: Don't listen pumpkin, you'll be fine, you and that man are meant to be.  
Emma: You're right, okay  
Flash  
Finn and Puck in Will's dressing room.  
Puck: I have my dealer on hold if you need him.  
Finn: Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue, Will, listen to me, you have loved her for so long, don't you ruin it.  
Will: I'm ready.  
Flash  
Beiste and Puck walk down the aisle together, Puck smiling and nodding. Sue and Finn then walk out, Sue seems to be pulling Finn, and Finn tries to keep a smile on his face but he did seem annoyed. Finally Emma walks out in a magnificent dress; everyone is in awe, happy and filled with tears of joy.  
Emma stops next to Will.  
Will (whispers): You ready?  
Emma nods quickly.  
Scene 22  
_Will- If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own, Dreams can't take the place of leaving you. There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._  
_Will (With Puck and Finn)- (When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me) Everything's alright (When you're right here by my side, when you look me in the eyes) I catch a glimpse of heaven I find my paradise(When you look me in the eyes)_  
_Will- gonna tell you that I love you. In the best way that I can. I can't take a day without you here; you're the light that makes my darkness disappear, more and more I realize that I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high and it's all because you're by my side._  
_Will (With Puck and Finn)- (When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me) Everything's alright (When you're right here by my side,) when I hold you in my arms I know that it's forever, I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go._  
_Will (With Puck and Finn)- (When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me) Everything's alright (When you're right here by my side, when you look me in the eyes) I catch a glimpse of heaven I find my paradise(When you look me in the eyes)Oh_  
Will jumps down from the stage at their reception party and kisses Emma as everyone claps and applauds.

Scene 23  
The New Directions and alumni are sitting at a few tables together; the member status morphs form left to right from the new, New Directions, to the graduates starting with Josh and Carmen and ending with Finn and Rachel, with Artie, Sam, and Tina in the middle.  
Artie: You know what? Screw regionals.  
The group agrees.  
Sam: Who needs 'em?  
Dave: I kind of wanted to win something.  
Mercedes: Winning is nice but it's not the whole thing.  
Kurt: This club is like family, a weird dysfunctional, incestual family, but a family.  
Harmony: Next year, I am going to win, no matter what.  
Rory: We will all make sure of it.  
Sugar: Vote Rory and Sugar as the 2013-2014 co-captains.  
Rachel: No.  
Puck: She actually got better.  
Sugar smiles and nods.  
Finn: Stop acting like you guys are losers, you won sectionals against the best acapella group in the industry and a group with some inside information, you guys are winners to me.  
Joe: God has a plan for everyone.  
Quinn: Right, it's not over.  
The New Directions and the graduates put their hands together and chant and woo.

Scene 24  
Will and Emma get on stage and stare out at their stage.  
Will: Excuse me, this announcement doesn't really matter to most of you but it is good news.  
All the glee kids on the dance floor stopped.  
Will: I got a phone call just a few seconds ago, and I am happy to say the New Directions are going to regionals.  
The glee kids and graduates cheer and jump and rush toward the stage.  
Tina: How did we get through?  
Emma: Apparently, Rosie, their captain is 27 and their coach.  
Will: She also drugged the judges just before their performance.  
Rachel: This is amazing.  
Kurt: Like something out of a movie.  
Will: All I have to say is that I'm so happy you are all here with me today,  
The horns and music starts as the dance floor clears and the couples join in one at a time.  
_Will and Emma- We go together like Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
_Puck and Tina- Remembered forever as shoo bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Sam and Mercedes- Chang Chang changity chang shoobop that's the way it should be wha oooh, yeah,_  
_Kurt, Blaine, and Harmony- We're one of a kind like dip, da dip da dip doowop da doobee doo._  
_Mike, Rachel, and Finn- Our names are sighed Boogedy, boogedy boogedy shooby doowop sha bop_  
_Josh and Carmen- Chang, chang, changity, chang shoo bop_  
The couples run in together.  
_Josh, Carmen with Will, Emma, Mike, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Harmony, Sam, Mercedes, Puck, and Tina- We'll always be like one, wa, wa, wa, wah._  
_Rory and Sugar- When we go out at night and stars are shining bright up in the skies above._  
_Quinn and Artie- Or at the high school dance where you could find romance maybe it might be love._  
_Santana and Brittany- Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
_Artie and Quinn- Shoo bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Puck and Tina- Chang chang changity chang shoo bop_  
_Kurt, Blaine, and Harmony- dip, da dip da dip doowop da doobee doo._  
_Mike, Rachel, and Finn- Boogedy, boogedy boogedy shooby doowop sha bop_  
_Joe and Sugar- Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong,_  
_Brittany and Finn (She tries to help him dance)- Shoo bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Kurt and Artie- - Chang chang changity chang shoo bop_  
_Harmony, Blaine and Carmen( Blaine is a buffer to keep Carmen from Harmony)- Dip da dip da dip doowop da doobee doo_  
_Mike, Rachel and Rory(Rory rolls his eyes as Rachel and Mike perform with cheesey smiles on)- Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom_  
_Will- Wop baba lumop_  
_Will and Emma- A wap bam boom_  
_Will, Emma, Mercedes, Mike, Rachel, Sam, Tina, Rory, Suugar- We're for each other like wop baba lumop a wap bam boom_  
_Kurt, Finn, Sue, Puck, Beiste, Quinn, Artie, Blaine and Harmony- just like my brother its sha na na na na na na na, yippity dip de boom_  
_Brittany, Santana, Josh, Carmen, Joe, Dave, Unique- Chang chang changoty chang shoo bop we'll always be together, wha ooooh yeah._  
_Will, Emma, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Artie(Josh, Carmen, Sam, Blaine, harmony, Joe, Unique, Dave, Rory, Sugar, Sue, Beiste)- We'll always be together, we'll always be together We'll always be together, we'll always be together We'll always be together, we'll always be together We'll always be together, we'll always be together We'll always be together, we'll always be together We'll always be together, we'll always be together (Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop_ _Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop Chang Chang changity chang she bop ) _  
Fade out  
End  
Escape by Gwen Stefani  
It by DEVO  
3..Ordinary People by John Legend  
4..Atomic Dog by George Clinton  
/Call me Maybe by Maroon 5/Carly Rae Jepson organized by Kurt Schneider  
Of Light by P!NK  
7.When You Look Me in the Eyes by Jonas Brothers  
Go Together by Grease Cast


End file.
